Off the cliff
by jasmin flower
Summary: At the edge of the cliff there is only two options. Spend the rest of your life running and hiding, or jump off, surrender and find out what that brilliant, warm light is at the bottom. When she realizes that the cliff is crumbling, she's falling and can't pull herself back up, what's a girl to do? (Will change rating later, as I am horribly addicted to lemons.)
1. Chapter 1

Okay! So, I actually finished my last fanfic just as the new chapter came out, so I didn't bother uploading it. If anyone is interested in reading it, just inbox or review and I'll put it up or email it to ya, whatever.

Anyway, I'm probably going to be putting up another fanfic every month til the story is complete, because I have no life. I'm boring like that, but hey, at least I'm pouring myself into fanfics, which are at least amusing.

Anywho, on with the show!

Disclaimer- I own no copyrights or anything here.

**Chapter 1**

The day went well. Murasame calmed down when they got to shooting and Cain was willing to work a few hours over to help make up the time he'd missed that morning, Setsuka claimed that was the way things worked in their home country. They headed back to the hotel, stopping a few times at different stores, buying food, another pair of pajamas, and oddly enough, she was able to finally get him to buy another pair of shoes.

They headed back to the hotel, took showers, made dinner, and fell asleep. The whole time they kept stealing glances at each other, looking at the responses they had. Kyoko was honestly scared to death that morning, but on the three hour trip to work, her muscles and mind calmed. By the time they were back at the hotel, she could see a light at the bottom of the proverbial cliff behind her. She could jump, find the brightness at the bottom of the cliff, or she could stay here, threats and uncertainty surrounding her. She was honestly terrified still, but she knew at this point that if she jumped, it would still be a type of death to her.

If she jumped, she would cease to be the Mogami Kyoko she was now.

If she stayed, she knew she would spend the rest of her life feeling cornered.

She was horribly confused. She knew there was no way at this point that her life would be the same. Whether she jumped, whether she stayed, it would change her life. She honestly had no idea what to do, but she knew she had to do something.

She had to make a decision.

She looked up, seeing Ren turn in his sleep, his neck showing itself to her. She noticed the spot of red that peeked out from the blanket. Her heart sped in her chest. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, but instead of seeing, she could feel his skin. She could smell his cologne. She turned away from him, but it did nothing to help her. She could hear movement, but was fighting her thoughts too much to pay attention to what was happening.

She felt the bed move and turned, her eyes opening, feeling her heart pound in her chest, blocking her throat as Ren smiled down at her.

"Calm down. It's alright. It's just me." He laid down softly and slid his arm across her stomach, looking at her with such calm and caring eyes. "Bad dream?"

"I don't know yet." She frowned, and for once, gave in. She leaned against his shoulder, taking the warmth he offered, taking in the scent of him without the cologne, just the smell of the cucumber melon soap and shampoo he'd bought at the corner store. He had a naturally woody scent.

"If there's anything I can do to help, just let me know." He smiled, honestly surprised that she was warming up to him like this, but decided not to distract her too much.

"You are."

He looked at her, confused at her words. He tried to figure out what was happening in her mind. "Mogami-san, should I be worried?"

"I don't know yet. I don't understand what's happening anymore." She sighed and nuzzled farther into his shoulder.

"What's confusing you?"

"You." She sighed and opened her eyes. "I don't know what to feel anymore." She frowned, and Ren smiled. She was opening up to him.

"What are you supposed to feel?" He asked calmly, trying to keep her from startling.

"You're supposed to be my sempai. I'm supposed to look up to you, to want to be like you. I'm supposed to respect you for your acting and kindness." She frowned.

"What are you feeling instead?" His eyes stayed still, he fought to keep his heart from leaping out of his chest, but due to his acting, he was miraculously able to keep his composure.

"Like I'm at the edge of a cliff. If I jump, if I surrender, I don't know what I'll think anymore. I don't know how I'll feel." She clenched her eyes, feeling a tear slide down her cheek. "I'm so scared..." She sobbed and Ren wrapped his arms around her.

"When I was scared, when I was terrified of my own thoughts, you stayed with me. Let me stay here with you, alright? Go ahead and think, try and figure out your thoughts. Just do me a favor, alright?"

She looked up at him, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"When you find out what you feel, can you let me know?" She nodded, closed her eyes and nuzzled farther into his shoulder.

"Thank you, Tsuruga-san." She sniffed and he smiled, closing his eyes. They were both able to fall asleep in a few moments.

The next day seemed to him as if nothing was wrong. She didn't withdraw, which he was thrilled about, and he noticed when she came to get him out of the shower she actually looked over his physique. He blushed. It was something he wasn't used to, and he felt horribly out of place. When she left the room and he stepped out, he looked at himself in the mirror. 'What are you, a middle school boy?' He chided.

He didn't know the battle that was happening in the other room.

'WHY DID I LOOK?!' She stared at the breakfast, terrified and ready to beat herself to death with her own thoughts. She stared at the table and it suddenly dawned on her.

Her foot was slipping off the cliff, the cliff was crumbling. The momentum would drag her down.

She was falling.

She stared at the food, the horrified look sliding off her face, realization dawning on her. Wanting to smell him last night, cuddling into his chest, feeling the warmth. Her cheeks burned as she thought. She was already falling. She just now finally realized that there was no way to pull herself back up. There was no way to keep from falling.

He stepped out of the bathroom and stared, watching her horrified face, her blushed cheeks. He decided to stay in character. Maybe the general routine would help. "Setsu?" She looked up, the spot on his neck still visible, and she froze for a second, thought about it for a split second, then relaxed.

"Yes, Nii-san?"

"Is everything alright?" She looked up to see his eyes. He looked worried.

She smiled, shaking the thoughts from her head. "Everything's fine." She smiled, trying to will the blush away. "I was just worried about the rice."

"Was it doing something perverted to you to have you blush like that?" By now, the persona of Setsu had taken over and she stared at it.

She got a half evil grin on her face and her eyes narrowed at her Nii-san. "Like what?"

This time it was his turn to panic. "I don't know." He frowned on the outside, but he was fighting his blush the best he could, thinking of the perverted things that could be done to her. He focused and kept his cool, sitting down to eat.

They made sure they went right to work today, as after work they had to go to the camper and go back to their normal life for the next day. They each had a talk show to do in the morning, and thought it may be easier to get ready the night before than in the morning.

What neither of them had expected was the filming to run about three hours over. The crew was on a roll and decided to get as much as they could done that night. Cain was even getting into the energy the crew and cast seemed to be pumping out. When they came out it was nearly midnight. Kyoko whipped out her phone and called the president, but wasn't able to break her roll with the people around her.

"Mogami-san? Where are you? You're late."

"The filming ran over. Nii-san and me will wait til morning."

"Are you around the other cast and crew?"

"Yeah, and Nii-san worked well with them today, so don't worry." She sounded bored and Lory figured she was trying to keep people from being suspicious.

"Alright. Eight o'clock, in the garage beside Ren's car, alright?"

"Alright, Otousan. We'll see you then." She snapped the phone closed and looked up at Cain. "We're free for the rest of the night. Let's go out to eat." She watched as Cain's eyes glanced down at her and looked forward before nodding.

"I want to eat hamburgers." He said and Setsu looked up, her eyes wide for a second before she couldn't hold back the smile.

"Alright." She reached out and took his hand, walking away from the group that watched on. Murasame's great mood just shattered. That wasn't a look given to a brother. This was really fucked up! This was disturbing! Incest relationship, and they weren't hiding it! Right out in the open! He tried to keep from screaming!

Why was such a hot girl so screwed up as to look at her brother like that? He unconsciously followed them to the restaurant, then back to their hotel. He panicked a little at finding them at one of the largest hotels in the area. He must be rich to afford something like that. He wandered across the street to his own hotel. It wasn't as luxurious, but it was huge, and had everything he needed. He walked over and looked across the street into one of the windows of the hotel. He nearly died of shock when he saw Cain and Setsu walk into the room! He could seriously see into their hotel room?! He really wanted to look away! He needed not to do something so lowly as peep into their hotel room! He couldn't pry himself away from the window if he'd wanted to...

Setsu started talking and frowned, lifting her cell phone. She turned it off and sat down, pointing and yelling at her brother, and he left. She walked back with him for a moment before returning with his clothing. Murasame cringed. She went through his pockets pulling out his watch, wallet and belt before throwing them into a bin in the corner. She looked up, said something and went into a drawer, pulling out a bottle of shampoo before headed back again.

So it was a shower. Murasame couldn't decide if this was less or more innocent. She came back a few seconds later with a horrible blush and reached up, running her fingers through her hair, then to his horror, her hair fell off! He was about to scream when he realized she'd pulled it off. Her hair under it was shorter, red tinted and pressed against her head. It was a wig. He sighed, leaning back against the wall and stared. He knew that hair. She looked familiar. He watched her as she made her way back to the dresser and pulled out some clothing, a silky black night gown and an underwear set. She smiled as she ran her hands across the material and called something out. She frowned, her eyes narrowed and she stood, her hand sliding to her hip before pointing. She said something, and after a moment he noticed the door beside her open and Cain was inside, blow drying his hair. She turned back to her clothing, and lifted it. He was expecting her to walk into the bathroom with him, but she didn't.

The thought dawned on him. If she was wearing a wig, what were the chances that this was another acting feat? They weren't really siblings, let alone lovers. The whole thing was an act!

Murasame sighed, relieved, and suddenly grinning. This meant he still had a chance!

He watched as Cain came out, his hair brushed away from his face, the look there a lot less deadly than he was used to, but he instantly knew this face, that stance. Tsuruga Ren was Cain Heel?!

He stared, his eyes wide as he smiled, the girl going into the bath now that he was out and saw a smile on her face. He watched as Tsuruga watched the door close and turned away from the door, his hands clamped fast over his heart. So he didn't have much of a chance with her after all.

Murasame stared as Ren walked over and pulled sleeping pants out of the drawer and figured this was a good time to go get a drink.

He came back to see Ren laying in bed. He looked like he may be sleeping, but when Setsu came out she smiled and started talking. He must still be awake. She laid down on the other bed and frowned, looking at Ren and they chatted for a moment before he pulled the blanket over himself and totally cocooned himself. Murasame stared in shock. He looked like a little kid. The girl came over and smiled, sitting on the end of the bed, grinning and running her fingers through his hair. Ren must have said something bad, Setsu's eyes narrowed dangerously, and a dark smile appeared on her lip.

Box R. This was Natsu from that. He pulled the phone out of his pocket and looked it up. Mogami Kyoko. There was her picture, and sure enough, it was the girl sitting across the street, currently tickling Tsuruga Ren's sides.

'Mogami Kyoko Tsuruga Ren Couple' is what he typed into his phone. He was surprised to read that they weren't an official couple, but many people seemed to think they were hiding a relationship. He looked across at the couple who were now sleeping in separate beds and smiled softly.

He was almost killed by Tsuruga Ren. Japan's most wanted bachelor. If this ever got out, the cast would never let him live down almost dying at the hands of such a pretty boy.

He'd keep this his little secret, for now.


	2. Chapter 2

So, out of sheer boredom I checked the views on the story about an two hours after putting it up. No reviews or anything, but twenty views! This may sound bad, but I think that's the best I've done so far! Woot! Anyway, put me into the mood to write more! Hope you enjoy!

Anywho, chapter 2 is here! Woot!

Disclaimer- RRRRREEEEEEENNNNN! **Drool!**

**Chapter 2**

Kyoko woke to smell coffee and opened her eyes, looking around the room, finally finding Ren in the corner, the cup in her hand and the newspaper on the table before him. "Nii-san?" She sat up and stretched, her back cracking. His eyes wandered over and watched as she slowly crept to the foot of the bed, falling on her stomach, her hair covering her eyes. "How are you awake so early?"

"I'm not. We forgot to set the alarm, and we've both missed our appearances." He frowned, watching as she tore loose, her feet barely touching the floor on her way to the bathroom, barely looking as she grasped her clothing from the top of the dresser. Ren chuckled as his eyes wandered over to the alarm, still stating 6:15. She would be pissed in about five minutes. They would have plenty of time to get breakfast before meeting the camper and transforming back to their everyday selves.

He was right. She had gotten the wig on, gotten dressed and had her makeup on before she looked at her watch. He looked over the newspaper as she came out of the bathroom, the glare she gave him would have terrified anyone else.

"You lied."

"Setsu, calm down. It was just a joke."

"You said appearances. This isn't between Cain and Setsu, it's between Ren and Kyoko." She watched as he looked over the paper, putting it down on the table and standing, his black robe flittering in the air conditioning and grinned his gentlemanly smile as he stepped over to her.

She was now cowering, pressed against the wall in terror. "Kyoko, please don't be mad at me." He looked at her, his smile turning into a pout and she stared. She didn't even know whether to be afraid now, he didn't mean harm when he pouted.

Even if it was a danger.

"Tsuruga-san, please don't pout at me like that." She frowned, feeling uncomfortable between the smile and the pout. She didn't know what he would do next.

"Then don't be angry at me? I'll let you choose where to go for breakfast." He looked at her, only a step under a pout and she sighed, giving in.

"Fine, but I want to go somewhere that does traditional Japanese breakfasts. No cheese or frogs!" She frowned and he smiled, nodding his head.

"That should be fine. I promise, a traditional Japanese breakfast." He smiled and she nodded, a blush breaking out on her cheeks. He was pretty much ready, save pants and a shirt. He dressed while she made sure that her hair and makeup were fixed, and they grabbed their stuff before headed out. Ren grinned on their way out the door, thinking of her keys that were in his back pocket. He wondered how long it would be til she remembered them.

He was surprised when he got a call from her that evening. "Tsuruga-san, did you see my keys anywhere? I think I may have left them in the hotel! I'm stranded at TMB and I forgot my wallet! I accidentally left it under the pillow this morning." She sighs, and his heart breaks.

"I'll come get you."

"I don't want to trouble you."

"Hey missy..."

"I'm coming to get you now. I'm actually already at TMB, so I'll be down in just a second. Where are you?"

"How would you like to come out with a couple guys like us for the evening?"

"It's a treat from us! Come on, little miss!"

"I'm at the front door." She sighed, then tried to tell the guys she wasn't interested.

"Mogami-san, is the doorman outside?" He was worried and angry.

"No, I don't see him." She frowned, wondering why he'd ask such a question. By this time he'd already flown down three flights of stairs and was halfway across the lobby. She looked at the guys and stepped back. There were three men standing there, staring at her and grinning, their lecherous glares angering him more and more each second.

"Setsu." His eyes narrowed, getting her in the right feel for the role they were to play. Her eyes narrowed, her breath caught for a second, then her face relaxed. She fell into the roll and Ren almost sighed in relief. "We're going."

"Yes, Nii-san." She stepped behind them and the three guys stepped out and at first were going to stop Ren, before realizing his size.

"Tsuruga Ren!" One of the guys stared, the rest of their jaws dropped after a second. The one in front turned out to be brave. "So, Tsuruga-san, you wouldn't be willing to lend us your sister for the evening, would you?" He grinned, the two guys behind him stepped up with the grins from before. They figured they could take him. Kyoko frowned.

"Even if he were, do you think you'd be able to do much after I use these gorgeous nails of mine to gouge out your eyes? But I am so kindhearted..." She looked over at Ren, her eyes narrowing enough to even make him uncomfortable. "I guess I'd have to replace them with something..." She drew out the last word and looked down the front of the man in front, giving him the idea she was going for.

He swallowed hard and turned, seeing his other friends already fleeing and decided to take their example.

Ren watched til they were around the corner and looked down with a smile shining in his eyes. "That was cruel."

"Nobody touches me except Nii-san." She looked up at him and smiled. He shook his head, knowing she'd be stuck in this persona for a little while and turned.

"So, does my cute little sister want to spend the night in bed with her Nii-san?" He glanced at her sideways, making sure to keep the Cain look in his face.

"Hai!" She grinned, reaching out and taking his hand as they walked back to the car. Just as they reached it, Ren heard a yell. He turned to see Yashiro running up, waving his hand.

"You didn't forget me, did you?" He smiled and turned to Kyoko and grinned, nodding. "Mogami-san! It's a pleasure to see you again!"

"I forgot about your lackey." She said in English, turning her eyes to 'Cain'.

"Setsu, he's my manager, and my friend. Not my lackey." He responded in the same language, not wanting Yashiro to know she'd just said something so unkind.

"Hai, Nii-san." She groaned, crawling into the back seat and leaned across, her legs crossed over the leather seats. Yashiro stared. This was Kyoko, right? He sat in the car's front seat and turned, seeing the long legs stretched, pulling up her knee length skirt.

"Mogami-san, is everything alright?"

"This fabric isn't comfortable, and there's too much of it." She grabbed something out of her bag and Yashiro's head shot forward as she started stripping in the back of Ren's car.

"Setsu, that's not proper for Japan. Can't you wait til you get back to my house to change?"

"Nii-san, it's too scratchy. Feel this!" She leaned over the front seat in nothing but her bra and panties, rubbing her sweater across his cheek, and he thanked whatever deity was watching over him that he wasn't driving yet.

He glanced over, realizing she was still wearing her Setsu underwear and frowned. Did she not have enough of her own? Was this really that much more comfortable? He reached into her hand and took the sweater. "Get dressed." He felt the fabric of the sweater and realized it was wool. It looked good, but it was really scratchy. He frowned. "Stop, put your arm up here." She leaned forward and handed him her arm, a seductive smile playing at the corner of her mouth. He looked over her arm and saw her skin was red and irritated from the friction of the fabric.

"I'll take you out tomorrow morning to get you new clothing. This isn't good for your skin."

"Really?" She asked, and seemed too thrilled to settle afterward. He nodded and looked over at Yashiro, who was now totally terrified. He'd heard of the Heel siblings, and their relationship, but somehow he had a feeling he'd been lied to about the siblings part. This was more like a couple.

Yashiro couldn't decide whether to be scared or thrilled. With her acting like this around Ren, he could see why the man had been so stressed out lately, and also why he seemed to be so relaxed today.

"Yashiro, Setsuka Heel. Setsu, this is my manager."

"Hey, Yashiro-san. It's a pleasure." She sounded bored and he heard a zip from the back seat. He was startled when she leaned into the front seat, wearing a leather tank top and jacket, her chest pushed up and showing, her hair teased out. He noticed the lip and earring combination and stared. She held out her leather clad hand with a seductive smile and grinned. He shook it, staring.

"Mogami-san?"

"Sorry, she's having trouble shaking the roll. She often does, and she had to pick it up to deal with some guys at the studio." Ren responded and Kyoko stared.

"I'm sorry, Yashiro! I'm being so rude!" She turned bright red and sat back quickly, doing her seatbelt and realizing what she'd changed into, covered herself with her sweater. Upon seeing this, Ren held out his hand.

"Setsu, sweater." Kyoko snapped back into Setsu mode and smiled, handing him the sweater, to which he rolled down the car window and tossed it out. She stared as it flew away and turned, seeing it run over before turning back around.

"You're really taking me shopping?"

"I'm really taking you shopping." He glanced at her in the rear view mirror, she was looking through some fingernail polish, cringing at the pinks in the bottles.

"Nii-san needs some new pots, though." She stated, looking bored and Ren sighed, looking over at Yashiro, who was trying to keep from chuckling at the situation.

"I'll buy some pots."

"And some good coffee? Not instant?"

"And some good coffee." He looked in the rear view to see her smiling sweetly.

"And some rice and meat. You're almost out." She looked down and Ren knew something was wrong.

"Anything you want, Setsu. Make a list and we'll buy it tomorrow."

"Nii-san... I want to stay by Nii-san's side forever." She stated softly and Ren looked into the back seat, seeing tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" He was honestly worried by this point, and Yashiro could feel his apprehensiveness at the situation.

"I'm scared, The cliff..." She stated, reminding Ren of her words two nights ago. "I'm falling off the cliff, but I don't want to change." She stated and reached her hands over her eyes.

"Sometimes it's important to change. It can make everything better, change isn't always bad, Kyoko." He smiled and she could hear it in his tone.

"So you'll catch me when I'm falling?" Even Yashiro noticed she'd responded to Kyoko instead of Setsu.

"Of course, Kyoko. That's what you do when you love someone." Kyoko's eyes snapped to him.

"You... love me?"

"Uh, should I take a taxi from here?" This seemed like a conversation Yashiro was intruding on, and even though he knew he'd be fangirling like mad as soon as he was away from them, the feeling here was making him very uncomfortable.

"Please, don't take a taxi, Yashiro. I'm the one that intruded." Kyoko sniffed, wiping her tears on her tank top she'd been wearing earlier and Yashiro turned to her. He reached out and clasped his hand on her knee.

"If you want, I'll let Ren take me home. I just don't want to intrude on you guys being all sweet. It doesn't happen enough, and I don't want to make it uncomfortable for you." He smiled and Kyoko returned the gesture.

"You're so kind." She smiled.

"Yashiro, honestly, how long do you think I've been in love with Kyoko?" He looked over with a smile and Yashiro understood what was happening.

"After she took over for me the first time I was ill. You wouldn't admit it til almost three months later, though." He smiled and Ren thought. He looked into the rear view mirror and saw Kyoko staring at him with wide eyes.

"I've been in love with you for almost two years. Why wouldn't I catch you now? It would be the first time you'd let me, and I'd be happy to be there for you." He smiled and watched as Kyoko started to sob.

"I love you, Ren. I do, but I'm so scared!"

"Just remember, it's normal to be scared when you're thinking everything could change, and trust me, a lot will. But change isn't always bad. Look at your wardrobe. Tomorrow, it'll change. I'll buy you whatever you want. Your wardrobe will change, but it's not a bad thing."

"You don't really have to." She sniffed, and Ren laughed.

"You just changed, without modesty, in the back of my car. You're wearing Setsu's underwear. Either you don't have enough, or yours isn't as comfortable. It'll be better for you to have something that won't show as drastically as blood red under a white tank top. Also, now I do have to, as I was the one that tossed out that sweater." He looked up to see her squirming uncomfortably in the back seat. "Don't worry, I have plenty of money for it, and I have the morning off anyway. You won't be inconveniencing me at all. I'll actually really enjoy spending my time with you." He smiled and she sighed, finally smiling back.

"Thank you, Ren-san."


	3. Chapter 3

Four reviews at chapter 2! You guys don't know how much you've made my day! Sorry I wasn't able to update earlier, I was in the ER yesterday and ended out sleeping almost all day today. I'll try and get this up before I fall asleep!

Anywho, On with the show!

Disclaimer- Shojoutastic should totally be a word!

**Chapter 3**

Kyoko snored softly on the couch. Ren knew that after she returned to herself, she'd never agree to sleep next to him, and honestly, he was just happy she was there. He reached up, brushing his fingers through her hair. Now that she'd admitted she loved him he knew he had to tread more carefully than ever. One word, and she'll think she'd made a mistake.

One word, and she'd fall head over heels in love with her, and like most things, if he took this too fast, the friction would ignite, and her love would burn out quickly. He needed to make sure to slow things down, make her comfortable with where she was before they took anything farther.

One week til their first kiss.

This was the milestone he'd set for himself. If she was willing to kiss him, he knew it would be hard. He looked at her smile and her tongue slowly caught her lip, causing it to glisten in the light.

Oh, this was going to be such a hard week!

He smiled as he thought.

It would be worth it.

He stood and quietly made his way back to his room, grabbed his soft satin and cashmere blanket and wrapped her up. He softly kissed her temple before headed back to his bedroom.

He didn't bother closing his door, he got dressed, grabbed his other blanket, a simple cotton comforter and fell asleep.

He woke the next morning to hear snoring and feel pressure on his arm. He looked down to see Kyoko snuggled beside him, giggling in her sleep. He stared for a moment before smiling. He looked over at the clock and frowned. Why was he in the habit of waking so early? It was only six thirty. He sat up and stretched, wandered out to the kitchen and smiled. Goodbye, instant coffee. He looked over at the list Kyoko had been making while looking through his kitchen, and it was an extensive list. Rice cooker. Rice. Coffee maker, coffee. The list would be expensive, and would totally remake his kitchen, but as long as she was willing to come over and use the stuff, he didn't mind. He smiled as he stirred the coffee and took a long sip.

Maybe decent coffee wasn't such a bad idea...

"Ren-san? It's early, why are you already awake?" Ren turned to see Kyoko standing there, her balled fists rubbing at her eyes. She was wearing his oversized tee shirt and a pair of his workout pants that had a drawstring, as she didn't have anything else there to sleep in.

"I was going to let you sleep in. You looked comfortable when I woke up." He smiled softly at her and she looked up at him and stilled, her eyes wide for a moment and a blush gracing her cheeks. He watched as she looked down, trying to hide a small smile at the corner of her mouth. "I hope you slept well." He said, turning and grabbing a mug from the cabinet and started making her coffee.

"I did, but I fell off the couch last night, and your guest room was locked. I hope I didn't intrude." She asked, suddenly looking worried, and with the look on Ren's face, she had the right to be.

"The guest room was locked?" He looked at her worried and she nodded, curious as to what was happening. He walked across the kitchen, grabbed a knife from the block and turned to her. "Stay here. If you hear anything weird, call the police." He stated and turned, walking down the hall.

"Ren-san?"

"My guest room doesn't have a lock." He stated without turning around. "Hide."

Kyoko went into the kitchen and sat on the floor, sitting with Ren's cordless house phone in one hand and her coffee in the other. She sighed, knowing if someone broke in in the middle of the night, they'd probably be gone by now. She poured in sugar and creamer before grabbing a spoon and sitting back on the floor. She listened intently.

Ren walked down the hall and looked at the door knob. There was a lock. He frowned, knowing that this handle was the same as the one on his room, and didn't have a lock. Instead of the shining brass that should have been there, it was a tarnished silver. He reached down and slowly tried the handle to indeed find it locked. He knocked at the door, and heard movement, but nothing else.

"Kyoko, make the call." He called down the hallway and she startled as he ran out of the apartment. She had a feeling he was going to watch the window. She had already given her report, and was assured the police were on their way when she hit the off button and looked up, seeing someone staring down at her.

"I'm sorry, little miss, but I need to borrow you for a moment." The guy before her grinned at her and she screamed as he reached down and grabbed her hand, yanking her to her feet. Her mug dropped and shattered against the floor, and when he pulled her forward, the phone that had been in her other hand, the one currently raised well beyond it's reach over her head, fell to the floor and broke. He carelessly dragged her through, her foot getting cut on the shattered glass, but he didn't care as he dragged her back to the guest room. The room had been ransacked.

"I'm looking for private documents, like his passport or birth certificate. The only ones I'm finding are for someone else. You wouldn't happen to know where Tsuruga Ren's documents are, would you?" His grin told her this was a demand, not a question.

"You probably dropped the other ones, Ren-san wouldn't have someone else's documents." She frowned, trying to change the subject. She had to think of a way to keep him busy until the police got here.

"Trust me, sweety. I don't normally do things like this, but I'm sure I never raided this Hizuri guy before." He frowned, trying to remember where he'd heard the name before.

"Hizuri?" Kyoko's head snapped to him, her eyes narrowed. "Let me see, please."

"Not right now, sweety. I need Tsuruga Ren's papers. Where would he keep important documents like that? Does he have a safe? A drawer he keeps things like that in? I holed up in here, thinking that this one safe would have it, but it's all just junk." He frowned and Kyoko stared, her curiosity was killing her. Why would he have Kuu's documents?

"Hizuri Kuu is a famous actor in America. He used to live in Japan, but I don't know why he'd have his papers. If there is somewhere he keeps papers like that-"

"It's not Hizuri Kuu. That's where I heard that name before!" He ran over and grabbed a birth certificate, looking it over. "Hizuri Kuu's son..." He stared before putting two and two together.

"Thanks, sweety! You helped me out after all!" He turned and grinned, about to jump out of the window onto the fire escape when he saw the man below holding a large knife and a grin. He stepped back into the apartment and stared.

"Well, shit." He frowned and looked at Kyoko, currently trying to pull the shard of glass out of her foot. He suddenly noticed the blood headed into the room and cringed. "Sorry, sweety. I didn't notice." He frowned and turned. "I'd help out if I had more time, but your boyfriend looks really scary right now. I need to get out before he finds me." He ran across the living room and opened the door to the police.

"You called the police?" The officer asked and Kyoko screamed.

"He's a thief! Stop him!" She heard a scuffle, then quiet, then a radio. She crawled over to the window, seeing Ren's terrified face at seeing her there. She waved him up as she dragged herself out to the living room. The officer was on her in a second, lifting her up and carrying her to the couch before examining her foot. Ren came in just as they were about to pull out the shard.

"Ren- Ouch!" She gasped as the glass was removed, and the man pulled out the gauze to cover the wound. He started wrapping it as another officer there started questioning Ren. When asked his complete, legal name, Ren looked over at Kyoko and frowned.

If he left the room, he'd feel like he was hiding from her. If he said it now, he'd feel like he would be bearing himself totally to her.

He decided on the lesser of two evils.

"My legal name is Hizuri Kuon." He stated, watching Kyoko for her reaction. Her head snapped over to him, her eyes and mouth wide. "If this name leaves this room, I will be suing every person in this room responsible. I've worked very hard to leave that name behind." He watched as the officer before him visibly swallowed hard and nodded. "Understood. The reason we had to ask, the man we caught had your birth certificate and passport."

"He'd stolen it from the guestroom." Kyoko offered, tending to her wounded foot. "It wasn't Father's then, obviously." She frowned.

It felt weird to call him father in front of his son.

Her eyes shot around before settling on her knee.

This was so awkward!

Ren checked the room and the documents to make sure everything was there, finished the report, then excused himself. He checked Kyoko's foot and frowned. It was a large cut. "I'll take you to get stitches." He frowned and Kyoko sighed.

"Is it really that bad?"

"It looks deep." He frowned. "I'll grab your list and we'll go shopping while we're out, alright?" He smiled and she looked up and stilled.

"Hizuri-san..." She said softly and Ren frowned. Back to last names.

"I know you have to have questions." He said sadly and Kyoko looked up at him and smiled.

"I wanted to know how it would sound. Fa- Kuu-san didn't like me calling him that." She looked down. "I'm so embarrassed! I was acting like you that day!" She gasped in horror, covering her face with her hands.

"You did a good job of it, too." He grinned and she looked up, her trepidation falling a little. "Please remember, Kyoko. Just because you found out my real name doesn't change who I am. I'm still the same Tsuruga Ren who admitted yesterday to loving you, and if you start thinking of me as someone else now, it'll break my heart." He smiled sadly and Kyoko stared.

There was a whole battle going on in her brain right then, and Ren knew it, but if she pulled away now, he didn't know if he'd survive it. "Just pretend like that didn't happen, and everything can go back to being as comfortable as this morning. Waking up and making you coffee, seeing you running around in my clothing, it was one of the best mornings I think I've ever had." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on the top of her head. He leaned back on the couch, pulling her onto his chest and sighed. Her hand reached up slowly and rested over his heart. He grinned, looking down at her, with her eyes closed. She was listening to his heart.

"Just like this." He whispered, watching her regain her comfort with him. He closed his eyes and just laid there, content with her in his arms for a few minutes.

"Let's get your foot fixed, alright? Just stay in those clothes for now, I don't want you getting blood on yours." He stood and lifted her, sitting her down at the door step for a moment to put his shoes on, throw hers into his bag, and after thinking, he put his papers in the cup shelf, along with about half a days worth of money. He whipped out his phone and called Yashiro.

"Hey, I need you to do me a favor. I need you to bring out a safe, and bring out a maid. Someone broke into my apartment, trashed the guestroom, broke my safe and tried to steal my passport and birth certificate. They're on the mugs in the cabinet. I need to take Kyoko to the hospital to get stitches, her foot was cut."

"One night, Ren. One night, and this is the disaster you've managed to have?"

"I didn't ask the guy to break in. Also, when you see the name on my passport and birth certificate, I need you not to faint or anything. I know how... intense you can get." He frowned and listened.

"Is your real name Fuwa Sho or something?"

"Not quite. Not a word, the only ones who know are me, my parents, the president and now Kyoko." He listened and heard Yashiro sigh.

"Only you, Ren. I'll be there in an hour. Go get her checked out."

"Alright. I'll be back in a few hours, we need to go shopping. Aw, my house phone." Ren reached down, pulling a shattered caller ID screen from a pool of coffee. "That asshole probably scared her half to death." Ren sighed and Yashiro grinned.

"Take her out to eat before you come back. I'll be waiting, in your apartment. With a maid..."

"Later." Ren hung up before anything else could be said. He turned, looked down at Kyoko who was still trying to process the morning and sighed, lifting her up like a princess.

"This is embarrassing." She frowned, and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in Ren's shoulder.

"I always thought you were like a princess." He smiled down at her and she stared for a second before smiling and leaning her head against him, finally calming. He could see the light blush down to her neck and smiled.

It took fifteen stitches. The doctor said they could see scratches on the bone, and therefore wanted to get an x-ray. The bone was broken. Kyoko nearly screamed. "I'm going to be wrapped in plaster, aren't I?! How am I going to walk? I'm not going to be able to act like this..." She stared and Ren frowned.

"I'll help you as much as possible, as you won't be able to ride your bike. I know someone who can do special things with casts to costume them. You'll be able to stand on it, but not for long. Besides Setsu, is there any other roles you have that would require you to stay on your feet?"

"I can alter Natsu, but... uh, I have one on Fridays."

"I didn't know you had a regular Friday role. Where is it?"

"TBM. I, uh, I play Bo the Chicken on Kimigure Rock." She cringed, watching as Ren's eyes widened, narrowed, and clenched, as he settled on trying to fight the laughter.

"That explains why I was always so comfortable talking to a giant chicken." He grinned and Kyoko sighed, embarrassed as they started casting her leg.


	4. Chapter 4

So, A special thank you to Kitty.0 who's not only been my first reviewer, but the first one to review more than once! My last few stories didn't get too many reviews, so I'm really grateful! Thank you so much for letting me know you're enjoying the story!

Also, if my writing seems weirdly shattered in parts, or if I use the wrong words, please forgive me, I'm on vicodin and thinking is rather difficult. On the other hand, some of the ideas I'm coming up with are amazing! Pain meds are the ultimate trolls, I swear to god!

Anywho, On with the show!

Disclaimer- I see you ridin' round town with the girl I love and I'm like, Smurf you!

**Chapter 4**

The later part of the morning went well. They went to one of the more upscale shopping areas and bought some new clothing for Kyoko. Ren paid special attention to wear-ability with a cast and fabrics, nothing scratchy, and made offers where she was looking at things that weren't as comfortable. She was practically forbidden to buy anything wool that didn't have a lining, but the red, scratched skin from yesterday still shone in his memory and he didn't want a repeat. As they were leaving the store with a good eight bags in his hands he turned to her and frowned, looking past her to a set of dresses against the far wall. He noticed one dress, pink, princess sleeves. He looked down at Kyoko and smiled. It was too bad he didn't notice it earlier, he would have gotten it for her. On the other hand, he was half tempted to ask his mother for a favor.

They made their way to a household store on the other side of the mall and Ren asked someone who worked there to stay with her while he took the bags they already had to the car. He leaned back and pulled out his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Mother?" Ren had to swallow the lump in his throat at hearing her voice. The line was silent for a moment before he heard a slight cry through the phone. It broke his heart. "Mother, It's Kuon." He said softly, his other hand instinctively reaching up to support the phone.

"My baby..." She cried and Kuon smiled, a tear escaping him and running down his cheek. "How are you? Why haven't you called until now? Are you ready to come home?"

"Not quite yet, mom. I hate to have to call for something like this, but I need a favor."

"A favor? Anything you want!"

"Mom, I need a pink princess dress. The more extravagant, the better!" He grinned and heard the line quiet for a moment.

"Honey, if this is the kind of roles you're getting, I'll KILL Lory."

"NO!" He yelled, realizing the misunderstanding. "It's not for me. Mom, I fell in love with a girl, and she loves princesses, princess tales and things like that." He smiled and heard the sigh of relief through the phone.

"Tell me about her!" She chimed, her voice tinkling like bells.

"I'm sure Dad's already told you about her. It's Kyoko, Dad's other Kuon." He smiled and heard his mother think.

"Kyoko-chan? One of the two people I've spoken to in Japan? Oh, Kuon, you sure chose a hard one."

"I know, but after you get to know her, it's almost impossible not to fall in love with her." He smiled and his mother giggled.

"I know what you mean. She's an angel!" She giggled again. "You better be inviting me to the wedding!"

"She already knows you guys are my parents. She's figured out I'm Kuon, but she doesn't know about me being the fairy prince yet." He frowned.

"Wait, you're Corn?" He could hear the excitement in her voice.

"Yeah, the Corn stone she has, you remember the blue stone you got when I was eight? It changes color in the light. I think Dad got it for you."

"That stone was expensive!" She sounded exasperated. "I could never figure out what happened to it!"

"Kyoko still has it. Don't send her any pictures of it, alright?"

"Honey, I already sent her a picture of me and your dad with it. I don't think she's noticed the stone yet, though." She grinned and Ren groaned.

"There goes my last secret. I'll have to tell her before she notices it. Anyway, do you think you can make a dress like that?"

"Oh, honey, I've been planning this dress for a while. I need a good picture of her that isn't in character, though. She always has such interesting faces."

"I have your cellphone number, so I'll text you a few in a few minutes. Just... ignore the cast, alright?"

"Cast? Like on stage?"

"No, mom. On her left leg. There was an intruder in my apartment this morning and Kyoko got hurt." He frowned. He still felt guilty for leaving her alone in the apartment when he knew there was an intruder. He hated himself for not thinking clearly enough to realize the danger he'd put her in.

"She's alright, besides her leg, right?"

"Yeah, she's handling it a lot better than I was worried she would. She's a lot stronger than I give her credit for sometimes." He smiled and his mother sighed.

"After the past she's had, it doesn't surprise me. She's been handling everything on her own since she was five. Just make sure she's happy, alright? I have a feeling if you break her heart, your father will break your face." Ren stood there, surprised.

"But I'm his son!" He joked, hearing his mother's laughter in the phone.

"But so is she. He's very protective of her. Just be good for her, alright?"

"I'm doing my best, mom. You and dad take care, I'll probably be calling more often from now on, but I'm sorry, I can't come home yet."

"I understand! I'd be mad at you if you left Kyoko now! You go take care of our princess, alright?"

"Alright. I love you, mom."

"I love you too." She suddenly sounded to be on the verge of tears.

"Who are you talking to?!" He heard in the background and listened, hearing his father take the phone from his wife's hand. "This had better be Kyoko!"

"Sorry, Dad. It's not Kyoko." He listened, and his father fell silent for a moment.

"It's about time you called us. I guess I can make an exception for you." He handed the phone back to his wife and Ren couldn't hold back his laugh. His mother sighed and he could hear the amusement in her voice as well.

"I'll talk to you later, Mom. I love you."

"Love you too, honey. Take care."

He hung up the phone and looked in the mirror, making sure he didn't have any stray tears in his eyes before returning to the store.

He was surprised to see Kyoko choosing between three different coffee makers, all one cup at a time brewers, and he walked up, choosing for her. "I've actually wanted one of these." He looked over the expensive coffee maker and grinned. It was well over a thousand dollars, but he'd been on a set that had one of these brands and the coffee was amazing.

"But that one's so expensive!" She murmured and Ren turned to her, raising an eyebrow.

"But the coffee's good, and I can afford it." He watched as she thought. He pulled out his one last trick that always made her agree.

He pouted.

"Fine! Fine, just stop with the puppy dog eyes!" She panicked, missing the chuckling of Ren and half of the men in the nearby area. He looked into the cart that the employee pushed and noticed a set of dishes, cheap, pots, cheap, pans, cheap and frowned.

"Except for the coffee pot, put that back." He frowned and the employee frowned.

"All of it?"

"Kyoko, do you really want to put such cheap things in my apartment? My microwave will kill half of those dishes, and the pans won't last very long. At least get good things if you're going to be getting new stuff for my kitchen. Upon hearing the reason, the employee was happy to put the stuff back, bringing an empty cart over. About an hour later, they left the shop with quite a few kitchen supplies, all of a high end restaurant quality. He had no idea why he needed a mixer, but was happy to buy Kyoko one. He now had panda kitchen towels, and matching pot holders.

He looked at the clock. "We're going to go to the grocery store, then back to the apartment. Yashiro will be expecting us in about an hour."

"We'd better hurry." Kyoko frowned, thinking as they went to the car.

It was already full, and they honestly had no room for groceries.

Ren realized this when he had to slam the trunk closed after squeezing the coffee pods box into the trunk and saw Kyoko trying to fight the blender into the backseat, give up, and put it on her lap in the front.

"We'll have to go grocery shopping later. There's no room." He looked into his rear view and could only see pandas looking back at him. He had to keep from laughing at it and turned to Kyoko, an appreciative smile on him. She looked worried. "You know I don't know how to use half of this. You'll have to promise to come over and use it." He smiled and she nodded.

"I promise. I need to make sure you're eating alright. I need you to promise, though, if you can't make anything, and you won't go somewhere decent to eat, that you'll call me to come make you something." Her look was serious. Ren stared back at her with wide eyes.

"That's more of a treat to me, to be allowed to call you in those conditions." He smiled softly at her and she blushed, nodding. "I promise, Kyoko." His hand covered hers and she smiled.

They got back to his apartment, agreeing to meet after their last appearances of the day and going grocery shopping. She called the Daruma couple to let them know she wouldn't be back again that night and watched as Ren and Yashiro started pulling boxes out of the car. Yashiro was surprised to hear Ren ask him to come help get stuff upstairs, and after thinking he'd gone overboard with clothing, he was in complete shock to see his car filled with kitchen stuff.

"Ooh, this is a really nice mixer." Yashiro grinned, pulling the stand mixer out of the back seat. Ren was about to go hit the elevator button when he saw the approach of one of the apartment's staff walk up with a flatbed and a smile.

"I noticed your car was filled when you came in, and thought this may help." Ren sighed, thrilled to accept the assistance, and the guy just asked him to return it to the front desk when they were done.

They got everything up, and Ren went to return it, while Kyoko found something to wear for the day from her new clothing. She giggled and crushed the clothing to her face, feeling the soft fabric as she made her way to the bathroom. Yashiro leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes.

The maid had been a guy. He'd been hoping for some cute girl, but no, not his luck. It was a big guy, who kept giving Yashiro unsettling glances.

Why him?

"Kyoko, you guys remembered to get a new house phone, right?"

"AARGH! NOOO!" He heard her yell and had to stifle a laugh. They'd forgotten it.

Ren came through the front door and sighed, looking in the mirror and straightened his tie. "You guys forgot to get a new house phone." He looked over and Ren smiled.

"Looks like I have another excuse to go shopping again." He smiled and Yashiro stared.

"You hate shopping." He stated, watching as Ren smiled, shrugging his shoulders.

"It's not as bad when Kyoko's with me." He sighed as he went to the kitchen and set up the coffee maker. He found the coffee pods, filled the reservoir and grabbed a mug, making the first cup of coffee. He took a sip after it brewed and smiled.

"Kyoko?" He called back and heard a soft sigh from the bathroom. She must be really enjoying the new clothes.

"Hn?"

"Thank you for talking me into buying better coffee." He stated before sitting and taking another cup. Yashiro looked on curiously and Ren shooed him towards the kitchen. "Go get a cup. It's worth it."

The day went well. Ren and Kyoko talked to Sawara-san, getting their schedules arranged so Ren could drive her, and that replacements could be found for her engagements that she couldn't do with a cast on her leg. This was a surprising number to Ren. In the next week, about a dozen jobs is what she had to turn down. "Why don't you have a manager, if you're getting this many job offers?"

"I'm not famous enough to have a manager." She smiled and Ren frowned.

"I think you're more famous than you think. Eleven jobs that require more than just standing or sitting on a set, and probably a dozen more that are just sitting during a talk show or something. Kyoko, that's almost as much as I get." He watched as she stared.

"Really?"

"Really. You're getting quite famous. I'm proud." He smiled and Kyoko grinned, looking up at him. He reached down and ruffled her hair, watching as she stood tall.

"Thank You, Ren-san." He heard his name fall from her lip and as proud as he was of her, it made him just as proud of himself. Hearing his name come from her lip created a feeling he'd never be able to beat. It wasn't the first time she'd called him that, but somehow, knowing it wasn't just a here and gone thing made him happier than he could have realized.

"Let's get you to your first show of the day." With that, they walked down the hall. Ren inwardly cheered when she reached for his hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay! So, as you guys have probably guessed, I don't use a Beta. I type quickly, reread once, then put it up. This may sometimes lead to me rereading later and frowning at my work.

In chapter 2, Kyoko was supposed to be in shorts, not in pants. I had the whole image in my head, and upon rereading it today I could only cringe. Pants? What, like drawstring sweatpants? I tried to imagine her legs in Ren's sweatpants, and the bottom half of her was swallowed in lost cloth.

My apologies!

Anyway, As the day is still young, I'm continuing to write. Hope you all continue to read!

Anywho, on with the show!

Disclaimer- Sure, I own Ren! :-D :-/ :-( no I don't.

**Chapter 5**

After seven talk shows, a three hour movie shoot and an hour long photo shoot for a fashion designer, Ren was exhausted. Kyoko nearly poured into the back seat, just as exhausted when he picked her up from the LME building later. It was nearly midnight. Kyoko, therefore, didn't fight when Ren offered to buy her dinner and take care of groceries the next day. He thought, knowing that they would need enough groceries for breakfast, and he would be busy the next morning. He had a talk show at eight that morning. He frowned and turned, seeing Kyoko already half asleep in the car as he pulled away from the curb. Yashiro was almost as tired as he was and had to pull himself off of the leather seat to get into the house he lived in.

Ren got them into a good steak house and they ate quietly before headed back to Ren's apartment. He had Kyoko stay in his room, as he didn't trust the guestroom anymore, and she fell off the couch the day before. He changed in the bathroom on the room and waited til she knocked before coming out. He laid down, watching as Kyoko fell onto the bed and was asleep instantly. He couldn't help but smile as he lifted her up, pulling her up to the pillow, laid the blanket over her before laying down beside her.

He didn't remember falling asleep, or that he'd forgotten to set the alarm.

Therefore, when he woke up at six in the morning, he was quite pleased with himself. He'd remembered to stop at a corner store the night before and got eggs, rice, bacon and bread. He leaned over Kyoko and smiled, gently shaking her shoulder. "It's time to get up." He smiled, watching as she turned, rubbing her face against the fabric on the pillow cases. "Kyoko?"

"Ren, I'm still tired." She sighed, and he had a feeling she was just too comfortable to get out of bed.

He had to admit, he didn't want to leave the bed either. That, though, was the reason he needed to get out of bed.

"Kyoko, we need to wake up. We have shows this morning." He smiled, brushing her hair away from her eyes and watched as she looked up at him, her shining eyes holding a bright smile at seeing him.

"Good morning." She whispered, and Ren reached up, cupping her cheek.

"Good morning." He smiled. He wanted to kiss her, but he knew he'd set the one week milestone. It had only been thirty six hours! He sat up and stretched, feeling more refreshed than he thought he would.

"You're doing wonders for my back." He looked down as she sat up and stretched.

"How am I?" She yawned, her arms stretched up to the ceiling.

"I don't know, but I've had this knot in the middle of my back." She reached out and touched his back and he shook his head. "A little lower, to the left, lower, there!" He felt her hand drift over his skin and had to fight the shiver that tried to break up his back. "I've had that knot for years, and it's gone." He turned to her and she stared.

"My back feels better too." She stretched again, feeling the muscles of her back work better than she was used to. "Mine's probably just this mattress. It's so comfortable!" She grinned, bouncing lightly.

Oh, this so wasn't safe. She was bouncing on his bed, wearing nothing but a soft silk night gown and he could see the soft pink of her underwear through the white material. He swallowed hard, turning away.

"Let's get breakfast, alright?"

They changed, ate, and were out the door by seven fifteen. They were at LME to drop Kyoko off by seven forty five. They just made it to their first appearances.

It was noon before Ren had a chance to text Kyoko. He knew she was working, so he didn't call.

What time are you done today?

He was working when he got the response.

Off at six. Have a free hour, back to LME til pervert is done

Pervert? Ren stared at his phone after two hours. Pervert?! Was she talking about him? He looked at the time, and realized she was going to be back to work in about ten minutes. He called.

"Hello?"

"I'm a pervert?" He asked, curious. There was silence for a moment.

"Uh, I don't think I heard you."

"You said you were going to go back to LME til pervert was done."

"I'M SO SORRY!" She cried into the phone, causing him to chuckle. "I'm using this voice text app and I meant to say Sempai, not Hentai!" She explained.

"Ah! That makes sense, then!" He grinned, hearing as she calmed down. "I was worried I'd done something inappropriate in my sleep last night." His eyes were suddenly half lidded, the soft smile on his face was unmistakable as someone in love.

"No, nothing like that." Could you now hear a blush? Ren smiled.

"Good. I only have one more shoot after this one is done, so I'll meet you at LME at six."

"I'll see you then. I..." Ren listened, hearing her fight the words trying to come out of her mouth. "I'll see you then." She repeated.

"Take care. I love you." He said softly and listened as her breath caught for a moment.

"I love you too." He could hear her smile. As they hung up, Ren saw Yashiro in the doorway, his eyes wide, a grin from ear to ear. He was bouncing in the doorway on the balls of his feet, looking like an excited child.

"Shut up, Yashiro."

"Didn't say a word." The older man said, a bit more chipper than Ren would have liked.

They were there at six, smiling with Yashiro getting into the back seat. "Yashiro-san, you don't have to-"

"You have an injured leg, what kind of a gentleman would I be if I let you try and squeeze the cast into the back seat?" He smiled and bent down as she sat, helping to move the heavy cast into the car." Ren watched as she looked forward, thinking. Yashiro got into the back seat and smiled, leaning back. "So, you guys got your Heel job starting in the morning, right?"

"That's right. This'll be the last time I see you for about four days." Ren said, looking back. Yashiro grinned, knowing they would probably be naked by this time tomorrow. He squirmed, as uncomfortable as the thought made him, it made him just as happy.

As he was getting out of the car, he gave Ren a grin. At this time, Kyoko had been messing with Ren's cell phone, getting him a text to audio program, as well as a audio to text so he could just speak and listen to text messages.

Yashiro figured it would take longer to download and install. He honestly didn't think it would be ready for another fifteen minutes.

That's how long his took.

He would have never sent the text message if he knew it would go blaring through blue-tooth through the car's stereo system.

In the voice of Kiyoteru Hiyama, the voice Kyoko had already assigned to the manager, said loudly enough to easily be heard within the car, "Have fun, but not too much fun! You're still too young to be a father! Haha!"

They both paled.

After a moment, Ren cleared his throat. "Well, THAT was uncomfortable." He looked down at Kyoko, grinning. Kyoko was still rather pale, when she smiled. She nodded, looked up at him and he reached out, his hand waiting for hers. She looked down and thought for a moment before taking his hand. He smiled, tightening his grip on her hand for a moment before letting go and reaching for the gear shift.

"Now, let's go grocery shopping!" He sounded so happy that Kyoko started laughing. He looked down at her, confused for a moment. "What's so funny?"

"The thought of you being excited about groceries. With your dislike of food, I never would have expected it." She giggled out and Ren smiled.

"It's because of my father. You know how much he loves food. He always tried to get me to eat as much as him." Ren cringed at the memory and Kyoko stilled. Maybe it had been too soon to work his parents into the conversation.

"I can see that. I don't think anyone else alive except maybe some really big sumos can eat as much as him!" Kyoko stared up at him, her eyes shining. She loved talking about her 'father', and Ren loved hearing it. "I watched him eat a hotpot that was made for fifty people! FIFTY!" She extended her hands out, like she was trying to show him how much it was. "I had already thought about his child having eating disorders due to it, so I guess yours are a lot better than I was thinking." She smiled, leaning back in the seat, smiling out of the window.

"This does, however, make things easier on me. I don't have to worry that my parents won't like you." Ren joked and Kyoko smiled over at him.

"I guess that does make things easier." She smiled and Ren frowned. She withdrew.

"What's wrong?"

"It makes me wonder if my mother would agree to you." She sighed and looked out the window.

"When was the last time you'd seen your mother?" He asked, actually curious. "If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to. I'm just curious." He asked and Kyoko smiled honestly at him.

"It's not that. Talking about my mother, it's not something I've done since the last time I saw her. I was always worried if I talked about her, it would be a bother to everyone."

"Well, it wouldn't bother me. I'd be happy if you told me your problems." He smiled and Kyoko nodded, thinking.

"The last time I saw my mother, I was about seven or eight. There was a court hearing a week later, and she abandoned all custodial rights to the Fuwas. She didn't even show up for the hearing." Kyoko smiled sadly.

"I know she was grumpy about your grades, but that isn't really enough to abandon a child over." He frowned and looked down at Kyoko. "Besides, I think you grew up to be a great, kind and caring, beautiful woman."

Kyoko turned red on every bit of exposed skin. Ren had to keep from laughing at the response.

"What's so funny?" She panicked, and Ren could only shake his head.

"You don't need to blush like that!" He watched as his words made her blush brighter. "Everything I just said is true. You wouldn't have as many jobs as you do if only I thought so." He smiled and she sighed.

"You've been too quiet for the last few days. It has me worried I've done something wrong. Talk to me, Kyoko. About anything, everything, or nothing at all. Don't worry that you're bothering or boring me, alright?"

Kyoko looked up, seeing the honesty and worry combined in Ren's face and sighed. She knew she'd been more quiet, partially worried she'd say something stupid, partially afraid she'd wake up and Ren wouldn't be like this with her anymore.

She started with this. "How did you know my mother was a stickler for grades?"

Ren paled. "Uh, you see, I kind of have one other little secret. I'm kind of surprised you didn't realize it before. The first time I met you, you were in the woods."

Kyoko stared. LME was definitely not the woods. She'd heard it referred to as the iron jungle, but the woods? "Huh?"

"You had your report card and you'd gotten an A-. Your mother had yelled at you, and you went out to the woods to cry."

"That's insane! I haven't done that since I was a kid! Was I asleep or something?"

"No, but it was a long time ago."

"Like back at the Dark Moon shoot?" She was smiling, but Ren could feel the worry flowing from her.

"It was twelve years ago." He said softly. "It was before I took the name Ren, and you didn't pronounce Kuon right, but I thought it was cute." He smiled and she stared, tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Corn?" Her voice shook and Ren nodded.

"I never would have known it was you if you hadn't dropped that stone down the stairs at LME that day. It was actually a gift for my mother from my father. She was so mad I'd given it away." He smiled at the memory. "I told her that day I fell in love with a girl, and I wanted to give her a present like my father had given her. I was hoping they wouldn't make me move away from you." He smiled and Kyoko sniffed.

"Are you alright?"

"I didn't think I'd ever see him again!" She cried and Ren pulled over, putting on his hazard lights before reaching over to her. He pulled her into a hug and she grasped desperately onto the front of his shirt.

"Corn!" She cried and wrapped her arms around him. She looked up at him and smiled.

"You changed so much!" She cried and Ren smiled, looking down at her.

"Colored contacts and hair dye do that to a person." He laughed and Kyoko leaned back, staring.

"But it looks natural on you." She wiped her eyes and looked him over. She could tell somewhat, now that she knew what to look for, the little shadow around the irises of the eyes, the single color of his hair with the intentional highlights thrown in. She leaned into his chest and giggled hysterically.

"Reno was wrong! You're not broken! You're not dead! That's how you knew, you knew I was Kyoko! You're Corn!" She cheered and Ren smiled.

"I am." He smiled, running his hand down her cheeks, brushing away the tears of joy that lingered. "I'm Kuon, and you looked adorable in pigtails." He grinned and Kyoko laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay! So, I thought I'd be able to get more writing done today, but the pain meds told me 'No! Go look at more weird pictures of captioned cats on the internet!' so I was distracted. Sorry! As was mentioned, the whole placement and everything of Ren's confessions, in the car, are definitely NOT the most romantic, but considering he's been unable to confess anything in two years, he's just trying to get out all of the secrets when the time is right, regardless of the place. I may have... over-exaggerated this point, and if you think so, I apologize.

On the other hand, if you're married, you know it's never what's the most romantic. If there's something that's horribly important, it will be said in the car, during a diaper change, or just to make it more amusing to whomever, when you're in the bathroom. My husband proposed in such a way that I almost told him never mind.

This is why I didn't make everything 'cafe in Paris' romantic. In real life, it rarely is.

Of course, none of this was even thought about til it was mentioned in a review, so I'm probably just over-thinking pulling an excuse out of my ass.

Sorry!

Anywho, on with the show!

Disclaimer- Men should just always carry chocolates, fresh roses and diamonds with 'I'm sorry' cards. Many more women would be at least not as angry.

**Chapter 6**

"Setsu, let's go." Ren said as they got out of the camper the next morning. By now, Yashiro was holding on to all of the bought kitchen appliances, most of Ren's wardrobe was in the trunk or back seat of his car, and the rest of his valuables and important documents were in Lory's house. They arrived to find Ren's bedroom window bashed in, the safe tampered with, the only thing that seemed to be missing was the laptop Ren had, but he'd only used it a few times, and hadn't even logged into an email account. He informed the police that if they were looking for important information on it, they would be able to find many pictures of hysterical auto-corrects and cats.

Even Kyoko was startled by this confession. "It's good stress relief, and the cats were at least funny." He watched as the police shrugged, made the report, and started dusting for fingerprints.

He called Lory, who decided that they should get a hotel for the night. Two times in this amount of time showed that this was no basic coincidence, but until the fingerprints came back, they had nothing to go on.

The hotel was right next to the LME building, so they ate breakfast at LA Hearts before heading to the camper, which was on the other side of the garage from Ren's car in the parking lot. Since there was always a guard on duty, they placed the car next to it, telling them if anyone except Ren tried to get in, to call the police immediately.

The car would be there almost a week, but after the warning was issued to keep a note after calling all of the guards to warn them, Ren finally relented and left the car.

They changed into Cain and Setsu, and after a few moments of getting into character, made their way to the studio.

"You bastard! When the rest of us are here working as hard as we can, you take a few days off for another project?!" Murasame yelled the instant they walked into the studio. Cain growled, but felt a hand on his arm and looked down, seeing Setsu smiling up at him.

"He must have never had to deal with multiple shootings before." Setsu stated with a smile and Cain stared.

That was damned near fighting words!

Murasame stared, stammered, and tried to explain how he once had to juggle four movies at once. Setsu stared. "And you were able to film them all without taking any time off from other movies?"

"Well, no..." Murasame stilled and Setsu stared.

"Then what exactly is the problem? The director understood the situation."

Murasame growled out his frustrations as he stomped back to the other side of the set and Cain looked down at Setsu with a warning glare. "Don't get him riled up against you. I can't always be here to protect you against him."

"Hai, Nii-san. I'll be careful." She smiled and Cain nodded before going to get his makeup for BJ on.

Setsu sat back, watching as the next scene was set up. She knew there would only be this three day shoot, then he'd have two days off before the next three day shoot, then he'd be done with this role, as long as nothing needs reshot. She smiled sadly. She'd miss Setsu. She hated to admit it, considering how she'd originally taken to the outfit, and it wasn't even on screen.

What she didn't notice was Murasame on the other side of the room, look at her with her thoughts elsewhere, and smiled to himself. Everyone would think something was up if he suddenly didn't bother yelling at them for showing up after days missing. He understood, now that he realized it was Kyoko and Tsuruga Ren, he'd seen them both on television talk shows in the last few days, so he knew they weren't just taking a vacation, and honestly, that's what he was thinking about.

If they were just goofing off, he'd really be pissed.

Cain came out after an hour and walked over to the set, listening as the director came over and started telling them about the next scene. Setsu watched as they ran through once before filming.

It was one of BJ's more gruesome killings, and slashed one of the actresses to death. Setsu just watched, the third time he brought the knife down into her stomach she flinched and fell, which wasn't in the script. Cain jumped back in surprise to keep from punching her in the stomach as she fell to her knees and grasped onto her stomach, clenching her whole body. She fell to her side and Kyoko jumped up, staring for a moment before rushing in.

She recognized this.

"Everyone, stay back! Nii-san!" She turned, and Cain was staring at the girl who had started twitching on the floor in shock, not hearing Setsu's words. "Nii-san!" She called again, still getting no answer. She reached out and smacked his cheek, getting his attention. "Hold her still!" She yelled and pointed to Murasame. "You have your cell on you?"

"Uh, yeah." He patted his pocket and Setsu nodded.

"Call an ambulance. We have a gran mal seizure." She turned to the director. "Do we have a medical kit on set?"

"Of course!" He yelled and one of the stage hands went to go fetch it.

"Sometimes with these seizures the victim can really shake, and it can cause serious damage." Setsu looked at Cain, his hands on her wrists, his knees on the outside of her hips, and his calves pressed against her knees to hold her legs still. By this point her head was snapping side to side and Kyoko frowned. She bent down and placed her hand on the girl's chest to try and check her breathing, but with the muscles of the chest twitching, she wasn't able to tell much.

"She's having muscle spasms in her chest. This can be fatal. Murasame, TTA on the ambulance?"

"TTA?"

"Time til arrival?"

"Oh, hold on. How long til you get here?"

"Respiration of thirty, pulse rate of one ten. Tell them those numbers."

After relaying the information to the ambulatory personnel, they said they could be there in five minutes. She frowned, knowing if the seizure didn't slow on it's own, in five minutes she could be dead.

"Do we have anything that has an instant calming effect?"

"We have tea." The director stated and Kyoko frowned. She couldn't drink the tea like this. She thought for a second.

"Bring me a cup of coffee and a napkin!" She stated and another stage hand went to get the items.

They were surprised when Setsu grabbed the napkin and plunged it into the drink before laying it under her nose. Kyoko kept the tabs on her pulse and breathing.

Fortunately, her plan seemed to work a little. The spasms seemed to slow, her breathing and pulse came down. "Don't let up yet." She said, clapping Cain's shoulder and sighed, keeping her hand on the girl's chest, her other on her wrist.

"What happened? She's calming down, isn't it over?"

"I noticed she always drinks coffee. The warmth of it, and the smell, to someone who enjoys the drink, can cause a calming effect, but there's no saying if it worked, if the seizure is stopping, or lulling. It may pick right back up." She frowned, waiting til the ambulance got there, just as the seizure kicked back into full effect. She was unfortunate enough to be able to kick the crotch of the man who had been holding her down. Cain cursed as he balled up, the men taking the woman to be strapped down on the stretcher.

"Ouch." Murasame winced as he saw the action.

Setsu panicked, grabbing Cain's arm and hugging him tight. "Are you alright?!" She blushed, but asked with fear in her voice.

"She turned me into a fucking girl..." Cain gasped out and Murasame hid his laughter behind his hand.

He saw the death glare Setsu was giving him and grinned. "He'd be doing the same if it happened to me." He grinned and turned, walking out of the room. Everyone was surprised when he came back a few moments later with an ice pack. "Here, get yourself in order. We're going to have to find a way to do this without one of the actresses."

"We don't have time to find a replacement. It's a bit part. Maybe we should just cut this scene out." The director frowned and Everyone was surprised when Murasame spoke up.

"She can do it." His eyes focused on Setsu and she stared back in horror.

"I don't think so." She stood with a frown on her face and looked as Cain pulled himself to his feet, pain still evident on his face.

"Setsu, go to makeup. You'll have to do the part."

"Are yo sure, Nii-san?" She asked more worried about blowing their cover than anything.

"I'm sure. The part is small, but some of her earlier lines give them the hint as to how to kill BJ. If she just disappears, it won't make any sense. Director Konoe, would you be willing to reshoot her parts with Setsu?"

The director walked around her, there was no way to make her look like the other girl, but Cain was right. The part was necessary, and honestly, they could have the shots redone in the six total days they had left with Cain.

"Let's do it. I'll go to makeup and explain the situation, and what they need to go for with the makeup and outfit. Murasame, find anyone on set who's been in the scenes with Taiko's character and tell them what's happening."

Murasame nodded and ran off set. Cain grabbed Setsu's hand before she could leave.

"How did you learn to respond like that?" He asked, his eyes staring at her with awe and wonder.

"I had to become CPR certified. When you're an okami and work in restaurants, it's a necessity. I couldn't just let people die in the restaurants." She smiled before headed off to the makeup room.

Cain stared blankly after her, and honestly wanted to follow, but he just couldn't get himself to.

He stumbled over to the couch and sat hard, the ice pack cooling off parts of him that he now wondered if they would ever work properly again. "Dammit, this hurts."

The director told them the part she had, and tried to explain the situation without really explaining the situation, and was therefore not surprised when a very normal looking Kyoko Mogami came out of the dressing room.

"We're on break." The woman behind the table frowned. "You send us a girl for makeup who's already in makeup. You're a bastard." The woman grumbled, and Konoe just stared at Kyoko with dread.

This was going to really screw up production. The cast and crew would realize who Tsuruga was when they realized she was coming in with him.

This was going to end horribly! He cringed as he took her out to the set.

Cain groaned again when Kyoko came out, her makeup lightly done, pink, glossy lips and her hair back to it's normal copper color. There was no way that no one would recognize her.

"Setsu, you shaped up nicely." Murasame gave an appraising leer and Setsu frowned, making sure her personality was at least still intact.

"Aren't you... Kyoko?" One of the other actresses stated and Murasame laughed.

"Watch anything that Kyoko's been in off set. She's high strung and polite. Kyoko would never give death glares, let alone at the rate she dishes them out." He walked away, still looking over her legs. "Though, I'll admit, at least whoever caught that would at least die happy." He grinned and Setsu glared at him.

On the inside Kyoko was so wishing she could go thank him! The fact of the drastically different personalities was definitely something that should have been pointed out, but coming from the one who seemed to be the nemesis of her brother, that was the biggest help.

They were able to film a good percent of the parts she was in while Cain was recovering. Setsu stood offstage, her hands on her hips, watching every move he made.

By the end of the day they headed to their hotel room and Cain 'found' Kyoko's keys by the door. She reclaimed her wallet from under the pillow and smiled.

"Oh, thank god!" She sang as she smiled at the keys.

Ren was almost disappointed. He didn't have the excuse of missing keys to keep her at his apartment.

"Does this mean you won't be over anymore?" He asked her and she turned, curious. When she saw the sad look in his eyes she understood.

"You're worried I'll go away now that I have my keys?" She smiled softly and Ren just stared back. She walked over and sat quietly beside him.

"I'm not going to disappear or anything. I promise." She watched as Ren stared down at her, his long hair brushing against his nose. She reached up and brushed his hair back, looking into his dark eyes and smiled.

"Besides, with you no longer living in a safe place, would you want me there?"

She did have a point. He frowned as he thought. "I'll buy a place. I'll buy a house, and you can come over as much as you want. Somewhere safe, that I can get security cameras, and I can get unbreakable glass for the windows."

"Isn't that going a little too far for a girl?"

"For you, it's worth it." He smiled at her and she leaned in against him.

"I would like to keep coming over to your place." She smiled, before frowning. She could see the light from her cell phone going off. She opened the phone to frown at the caller ID.

She opened the phone, more worried than anything else. It was the Daruma.

"Mushi-mushi?"

"Oh, thank god I was finally able to get a hold of you. You need to not come back anymore."

"You're kicking me out?!" Kyoko jumped up, panicked.

"It's not like that. Kyoko, you know that me and my husband love you dearly, you're like the daughter we could never have. Someone broke in."

"Are you serious?" Kyoko asked and the Okami sighed.

"They took all of your stuff. The only things they left were the posters on the walls. I thought maybe you'd come home. I went into your room this morning to wake you up, and the window was busted. The whole room was empty. They even took your toiletries and clothing."

"But, why?"

"Probably to sell online." She heard the Taisho call in the back ground. She was on speaker phone then.

"Pardon my rudeness. Taisho, Okami, I hope you have been well."

"We're well, but this has us really worried. We don't want you to come back until this guy is caught! We called the police, and they said you were at two other break ins this week! Is that Tsuruga guy getting you into trouble?"

"No, it's nothing like that. It's probably like Taisho said, it's probably just someone wanting to make a quick buck. Thank you for worrying about me. I'll find somewhere else to stay until we can figure out what's happening."

"Thank you, Kyoko. We just don't want you to get hurt. I hope you know that."

"I do, and I thank you." Kyoko smiled as she turned to Ren. "I've got to go. Please take care, and keep me updated, alright?"

"Alright. Goodbye, Kyoko."

As they hung up, Kyoko had a feeling that she would never call the Daruma her home again.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay! Sorry I haven't updated yet today, it's been kind of an insane day, and the pain meds are still making me retarded.

I have ten reviews! Yay! Thankies to all of you!

Anywho, On with the show!

Disclaimer- FIRE! Woot!

**Chapter 7**

"You got kicked out?" Ren stared when she hung up the phone. He didn't have any trace of Cain left in his face, worry, shock, outrage, but not Cain. Kyoko shook her head.

"It's not permanent. Someone broke into my room and stole everything. Even my clothes and toiletries were missing." She said softly. Ren frowned, standing and whipped out his phone. It was a few seconds til Yashiro answered the phone.

"Yashiro, both Kyoko's and my living quarters have been compromised." He stated, more monotone than he'd expected. "See if you can find an apartment with per month leases that have shatterproof glass and decent security. Also, for the time being, get us both body guards. I can't let this keep happening, it's hurting my pride." He frowned and heard Yashiro on the other end.

"If it wasn't for the robbery thing, I'd be laughing my ass off right now. Admitting to wounded pride doesn't sound like you."

"They took everything of hers. I'll try one more thing, but if it doesn't stop, I may have to take us on vacation til the culprit is caught. Tell Takarada-Sachou my thoughts, and tell him this may take a private investigator to find. Anything that can be done, do it." By this point Ren was growling and Kyoko sat on the edge of the bed, thankful she'd left her corn stone in Ren's car. She looked up as Ren finalized his plans and sighed as he hung up. He turned to her and knelt down, patting her knee. "Are you alright?"

"I'm going to be living with you until this is done?" She looked up and Ren startled.

"This is probably a little fast for you, isn't it?" He sighed, suddenly really furious he'd not asked her before making these plans, and was therefore really surprised when she smiled and shook her head.

"I was worried." She said, looking away and smiling. "We have two more days, then after that another three days, then I wouldn't be Setsu anymore, you wouldn't be Nii-san, and I wouldn't get to be with you as much anymore."

He stared, shocked and honestly wondering if he'd just hallucinated the whole night so far.

"You were?" He asked, his throat suddenly dry and she turned to him with a smile.

"I was. It's part of the reason I forgot my keys and wallet." She looked down, frowning. "I'm sorry for deceiving you."

"Oh, it's the first time I've ever been happy to be deceived. I'll be more than happy to stay with you, Kyoko. Nothing would make me happier." He smiled and watched as she grinned, relief washing over her. She stood and shed her jacket, walking over to the kitchen.

"Let's make some plans while we eat, alright?"

They started talking about neighborhoods, furniture themes, how many rooms they'd need. Kyoko insisted they needed a separate dining room from the kitchen, while Ren started grinning, planning a guest room and a workout room. Since they were already accustomed to sleeping in the same bed, they decided not to worry about a separate bedroom for her. They did, on the other hand, decide that they would need a larger bedroom, as Kyoko would need a vanity. Ren wouldn't have told her no on something so simple.

Now all they needed was an apartment to stay in until they could find a house, as well as get this whole situation taken care of.

Ren called the police to see if there had been any developments, as well as to ask if it had been connected to Kyoko's break in through proof.

It was there. Fingerprints that didn't match Kyoko or Ren were in both apartments. It wasn't anyone on file, and considering the popularity of the actress, they were also scouring the internet for anyone selling Kyoko's belongings. There was one, but it turned out she was one of the makeup people for Box R, and all the things she was selling, Kyoko let her have.

After finding out she was selling half drank bottles of water and used lipstick, she was rethinking allowing the girl to work on her.

"We got a hit!"

Ren listened as someone started chatting with the officer on the line and Ren frowned, trying to hear what was happening.

"Ren, do you have custom made silk sheets in cream?"

"Uh, yes." He thought. Those were the ones on his bed when he left. "They should currently be on my bed."

"Well, as of right now, they're in the house of a guy in southern Tokyo. He has that, your pillows, two blankets, one a cashmere silk blend and one that he says is a black comforter."

"Those are mine, alright." Ren frowned.

"We'll have to track the IP, but we should have him in a few hours. I'll be able to find out then exactly what's happening."

"Thank you, officer."

He hung up, really creeped out. Someone was selling his sheets, as well as the blankets? The blanket he'd wrapped Kyoko with the last night she'd spent at his house.

"Ren?"

"They broke into my house again, and made off with my blankets, pillows and sheets, maybe more. The police said there was a matching fingerprint that wasn't either of ours. Since Kanae has never been to my house, I'm assuming Yashiro hasn't been to yours, I told them to pursue it." He sighed and sat down as Kyoko frowned, looking down at the anko coated dango she'd made for dessert. She smiled softly as Ren sat and stared at his phone, still trying to process what was happening.

"Open up." She whispered and Ren turned to her, opening his mouth lightly, about to ask why when she reached up, popping the small ball onto his tongue.

His eyes widened as he stared at her hand, surprised as the sweet taste that covered his tongue. His eyes met hers as she smiled softly up to him. "It's just stuff." She smiled and he nodded, his head moving to his shoulder, his eyes warm and contented at her thought.

"You're right. As long as Yashiro's place doesn't get robbed, everything else can be replaced. You were with me, so you're safe, and that's what's important." He smiled and Kyoko nodded, opening her mouth to tell him to open his mouth again. He was going to tell her that the anko was a little too sweet for him, but she beat him to the punch, and this time he noticed a different flavor on his tongue. He sat for a second, trying to figure it out. It was definitely sweet, but it had a tart flavor, and a thick cream flavor. It wasn't a dango like before, and it had a creamy texture. He found the source of the sweetness in the center, a small piece of strawberry that was also slightly bitter. He tasted it, and realized after a second he loved it. His eyes almost fluttered shut.

Strawberries were known to be a strong aphrodisiac to those who liked the flavor.

Ren's eyes opened slowly, the Emperor of the Night showing in full form. "Delicious." He nearly whispered as he moved across quickly, his eyes focused on hers. She looked at him, surprised for a moment, stilling him before smiling softly at him. His hand found her cheek, and hers reached up, covering his hand and she smiled, her eyes shining in the little light from the window. He leaned on his other hand which was next to her hip and his knee rested comfortably between her legs, feeling the pressure from her, the smile and the light she offered and Ren knew he was failing.

He leaned back, unable to pull his eyes away from hers, but she kept a firm hold on his hand.

"Ren, I know you have trouble controlling yourself when you're stressed out."

"I don't want to use you as a tool to block out my stress." He felt like crying. He didn't know why he was suddenly so empty, but he was. Kyoko reached up with her other hand, holding his cheek.

"Let's get baths in, then sleep."

Ren literally bit his tongue to keep from asking her to join him.

She smiled up at him and stood, taking him into the bathroom, which surprised him. She reached up and slid the leather coat from his shoulders, her eyes focused on his. He couldn't look away from her golden eyes as she reached down, slowly undoing each of the buttons on his shirt before leaning in and kissing in the center of his chest, over his heart as she slid the shirt off of him. She walked around behind him and leaned her head on his back and reached around his hips, touching softly across his skin as she found the buttons on his pants. She undid the button and kissed right at the bottom of his shoulder blades as she undid the zipper. He honestly knew beyond a reason that if she took them off, he'd be exposed, as his boxers would open in the front, unable to contain him while he was this excited.

She probably didn't realize how badly she'd turned him on with this. "Kyoko..." He tried to stop her, but she kissed him again right below the shoulder blade, hitting a spot on him that caused his breath to catch in his throat. He slowly groaned as her hands slid down him stripping off the pants. He couldn't think enough to even remember the boxers as her hands slid up his bare legs. She walked around him again, pressing herself against him and leaned in, sliding her hands over his chest. His eyes glazed and lost all focus as she pushed herself against him completely, the most sensitive skin on him sliding under her shirt.

She looked into his eyes, giggling at his inability to look back. He looked like he was completely trapped in her enchantment. She ran her fingers under the elastic on the boxers and felt his soft skin against her fingertips as she pulled the boxers forwards from the sides, and was able to free him from them before sliding those down his legs as well. She ran her hands back up his legs, softly running her fingers across the top of the bones at his hip. She didn't know how sensitive that spot was and heard the strangled gasp. She looked up and smiled, watching as he reached out, placing his hand on the sink to steady his weak legs.

"Do you want me to keep going? Do you want me to touch you, Kuon?" She asked, her eyes suddenly laden with want and Ren gasped.

He wanted her so badly! He never would have known how much just saying his real name would have made him this insane!

He steadied himself. This was going to suck! He said one week til their first kiss, and it had only been four days. He was pretty sure ravaging her now would go well beyond the first kiss.

"I don't want to rush you. I don't want you to feel like you need to do anything like this. I do, I want you to keep going so badly..." He looked her in the eye, finally dragging his consciousness back in. "I'd love nothing more than to feel you against me, but if I do anything now, I'll worry that it's just because you were trying to cheer me up, and I'd never be able to forgive myself. I can't taint you for my own selfishness." He said softly, reaching up and feeling her cheek, so soft against his hand. "Oh, god, you're so soft..."

She watched his hand with a smile. "Are you sure?" She asked, stepping back up to him, pressing her body again against his, and he softly ran his hands down her sides.

"I can't. Not right now, not while I'm still thinking about the apartment." He said and she smiled, her eyes cast away from his and she nodded, stepping out of the bathroom.

Spent the next half hour in the shower. It was cold for the first three minutes, before he realized that wasn't going to help his situation. Instead of calming, it just started creating pain.

He tried to decide whether to just take care of the situation himself, before deciding to wait for her.

He stepped out of the shower, freshly clean, and looked at Kyoko, seated in the chair, dressed in only a pair of underwear and a very lacy tank top.

She watched as he made his way across the room, wrapped in only a towel. He couldn't seem to get his non boxers underwear to fit, he was too turned on, and he was sure at this point ice couldn't get it down.

He went to the bed and laid down, turning his head, and frowned. "Shower's open." He frowned and Kyoko stared.

"You're pale."

"All the blood rushed away from my head, and refuses to return." He groaned and she walked over, the look of curiosity on her face telling him what she was asking.

"It actually, physically hurts. It'll go away, eventually."

"Are you sure?" Her voice was soft, but hard. He wondered if she'd been crying.

He looked at her for a second before his resolve snapped for a second. He reached out and grabbed her wrist, turning and pinned her to the bed. The towel hung open and with his head level with hers, he still managed to poke into her leg at the side of her underwear.

The silk felt amazing.

He reached down softly and kissed her, his body responding on it's own and his hips pressed forwards, sliding the underwear to the side. His flesh rubbed against hers, pressing against the sensitive nub on her and he shuddered.

"Oh, god, I shouldn't be doing this..." He moaned before kissing her. Kyoko grinned, reaching up and tangling her fingers in his hair.

"Maybe you shouldn't, but I have a feeling you're not thinking about your other problems anymore, right?" She said and he chuckled.

"That's why I shouldn't be doing this. Your words just told me this was just to cheer me up."

"That's not why." She said, moving her hips, moving his hardness against the moist skin under the underwear.

"This isn't something I'm used to. I'm not used to wanting this, and between the curiosity, and the feelings you give me, I know it has to be you. I..." She looked away quickly before looking back. "I heard it hurts. I kind of want to get it out of the way."

"The Kyoko I know would never say that." He smiled softly, finally calming his hormones a little.

"I warned you before, once I jumped off the cliff I didn't know who I'd be anymore. The me I've become, I'm a lot more passionate. I'm kind of selfish, and a little needy, but I'm discovering things I've never done, never felt before! My first kiss, Kuon. You already took it, and it was such an amazing feeling!" She grinned.

"That's why? You're curious?" He asked, surprised, his wide eyes suddenly dawning on what she'd said. He'd said a week, he lasted four days, and was here now, naked, laying on top of her, with a raging hard on sliding under her underwear over parts of her that made her gasp.

"Is that bad?" She asked.

Ren actually had to think about this. He was always upset she did so little for herself. To know she wanted this for herself, he was almost proud of her.

He backed away, thinking.

"It's not bad. I'm glad you're thinking about yourself, but I have another thought. Don't get upset, I have a better idea for when to do this instead of the bed your 'brother' sleeps in." He smiled and she turned to him, let down, but curious.

"A better idea?"

"In two days, we're done as Setsu and Cain for the week. You keep riling me up like this. It'll be really good for my acting, and at the same time, the anticipation it'll create will make everything so much better." He murmured, running his hand up her leg, back to her underwear. His hand slid under, rubbing against the moist skin underneath. He rubbed his finger against the soft, warm nub of flesh and watched her lungs expand, pressing her breasts up. He smiled, running the fingers back down, over her opening, watching as she released the shuddered breath.

"We're out at nine in the evening. We'll have a real date. After that, we'll spend the night in a real hotel, not a temporary apartment like this. It'll be a place with a big bath, so we can strip, get each other cleaned, then go ahead and lose all this tension, alright?"

He hadn't noticed his fingers had softly started dipping within her, not even to the knuckle, just past the nail, but the sensation was enough that Kyoko was already gasping, her fingers clenched into the sheet. Ren wasn't feeling like forcing her to hold on to the stress, so he kept going, his other hand ran up her shirt and felt her breast, softly massaging as his thumb pressed against the nub between her legs. She was panting, groaning softly and letting Ren know she was enjoying the sensations he was giving her.

He watched her movements. Her head pressed into the pillow, her legs laying to the sides, her hips jerking against his hand. The feeling of doing this to her alone was getting him to the point that he could feel moisture at the end of his own stress. He smiled as he laid down, pulling her over him, and sat her up over his head. He softly sucked, causing her to fall forward. He was surprised, in his frenzy, he hadn't realized he'd moved her right up and she fell forward, her hot breath running down the length of him. Her hand slowly reached up, wrapping around him, and he sucked, his tongue pressing into her her hips jerked. He'd wondered what she'd tasted like.

Her hands started moving the length of him as his tongue went back to where it had been, but his finger found it's way back to the small opening on her and he started moving the tip of his finger within her. Her tongue ran down him and he groaned, the vibration caused her to suck in air, catching the tip of him on her lip, and she opened her mouth, taking him down her tongue.

Ren's hips moved against his will, moving in and out of her mouth, his mouth and fingers not working as he'd hoped. He lost all composure, pushing his tongue into her as far as it would go, and she had him far into her throat at the time. She gasped and swallowed, the tightening more than he could handle and he pulled back. He couldn't hold back any more. She got the hint and pulled her mouth back, half yelling, half gasping directly into the sensitive sac below his hardness, which was now pressed between her breasts. His hips moving caused another amazing sensation and he lost himself against her.

His head hit the pillow and he gasped for air, feeling her hot breath, feeling the moisture from her drip down to his throat.

"We both just failed at keeping our chastity til after the date." He grinned as she rolled off of him, his breath catching in his throat at the look she had.

She grinned, her eyes were soft, her cheeks pale, her breath still barely catching. "You're dirty again. Maybe we should take a shower together, get some of that anticipation back?" She offered, and Ren shook his head.

"I have no more restraint left. If I get in there with you now, actually seeing you undressed, I couldn't resist. I'll jump back in after you're done." He smiled and she nodded, finally understanding he was trying to help her, not just back away.

As soon as the door was closed he sighed. She'd turned him on so greatly during that whole thing, he knew he wasn't going to go back down. He looked over at the towel and grabbed it, as his hand snaked across his stomach.

He couldn't be this overstressed at work tomorrow, what he'd do to her on the stage in this situation was too much even for his imagination.


	8. Chapter 8

Alright! Hope you all enjoyed the giant lime! Story's not over yet! Nowhere near, actually. The main storyline will be beginning in this chapter! Haha!

Anyhow, I know it may be a slow start, but it seemed better not to rush into it. You'll understand why it needed to be slow. If I rushed this part, it would have been way too obvious.

Anywho, on with the show!

Disclaimer- SQUIRREL!

**Chapter 8**

They were both one take professionals for the next two days. Every single shot, if they were having trouble, the glance the other offered forced them into the part. The tension between them ran as high as the ozone, and even the Director randomly blushed in their presence. It wasn't that they were being open about what was happening, it was the chemistry between them, as well as the crackling air that seemed to follow them both. The pheromones between them was insane, and Setsu heard talk of three different couples starting on set in the last few days.

Of course she didn't link it to the tension level her and Cain had.

They spent as little time as possible in the hotel. Ren was having problems keeping his hands off of her, and he was really worried about his sanity if they spent more than half an hour together not sleeping.

Lory could feel the tension in the air when he picked them up for the transformations back to their everyday life.

By this time, he heard about what was happening with Ren and Kyoko's apartments, and was a little put out he'd only been asked to assist with organizing a single apartment. He'd hoped he'd be able to surprise Kyoko as well, but he had to deal with just Ren, he guessed. Not like the kid wasn't used to living under Lory's roof.

"I had my guest house modified." Re looked up, honestly not paying much attention.

"Okay."

"Bullet proof glass, security cameras on the perimeter, guard patrol. I've brought over and set up the stuff from Yashiro's apartment, and you can bring your car over when you're dropped off." Lory sighed. "Yashiro wasn't able to find a place."

Ren stared, suddenly terrified. "I don't know if this is such a good idea..." He grinned his gentlemanly smile and Lory stared back.

"You've lived with me for years, why start being all 'against it' now?"

"Uh..." Ren looked down and away. Lory could feel the tension when he went out to greet the two actors earlier. He could feel the cracking in the air.

Of course he misunderstood.

"You and Kyoko are fighting again, aren't you?"

"Not quite." Ren looked down and sighed, slapping his hand over his face. "I'm definitely struggling, there is definitely a chance for bruises or violence, but we're not fighting." He frowned.

Lory stared at him, confused for a moment. "What? You can't be violent with Kyoko-chan."

"She couldn't complain." Ren groaned, his other hand slapping to his face as well.

This was the hint Lory needed.

"Ah. It's about time." He frowned, watching as Ren tried to steady his head.

"We'd decided to have her stay with me, since we're both being targeted in this whole thing. I don't know if it's such a good idea, therefore, to stay with you and Maria."

"Maria actually seems to approve of you two as a couple." Lory watched as Ren's eyes made their way up to his, disbelief evident all over him. "It's true. She said her onee-chan deserves happiness, and she thinks you make her happy." He stood, fighting to keep his head level. "I'll have Kyoko's stuff brought over."

"She lost everything." Ren frowned and Lory stilled. "They broke into her house and stole everything she owned. I bought her some clothes, so they're in my car, along wit her purse, but everything else was taken."

"Everything?"

"They stole her toothbrush, hairbrush, hell, even her shampoo. They took everything. After I get back to the car I'm going to be calling the police again. They thought they found a lead, but I haven't heard back in three days." Ren stood, looking into the mirror and forcing his hair back into a normal look.

Ten was good, but she had the odd habit of forcing the hair down at an angle at the sides, above his ears. He thought it made him look too much like his father, so he redid it every time. Lory smiled, watching the motion.

"She knows who I am, Takarada-Sachou. I'm serious, and I won't let myself let her down." He said and Lory stared, his eyes wide.

"What do you mean, exactly, that she knows who you are?"

"I'm her childhood friend, Corn. She couldn't pronounce Kuon properly. She knows who my parents are, she knows now when we first met was twelve years ago."

"You actually met as children?!" Lory's eyes were wide, tears threatening to slip down his cheeks and all Ren could do was smile.

"I loved her back then, I never would have guessed she would have spent this long looking for me. I love her, Lory. I love her so much, and to find that she loves me back..." He covered his mouth with his hand and Lory could only stare.

"She loves you? Did she actually say it?" Ren's vocal chords didn't want to work, so he nodded.

Lory cried. His number one Love me member found love again.

"Let me know what's happening! Are you going to propose?"

"We've only been going out a week, I think that may be a little too fast." Ren smiled sadly and Lory's eyes widened.

"But you would if you could."

"I would." He smiled sadly and Lory stared. There were tear stains all the way down his shirt. Ren realized this and clapped his hand over his mouth, trying to keep from laughing at the man. Lory turned and walked from the trailer, looking over at Kyoko, who smiled at him.

He could see it. The difference in her stance, the twinkle in her eye, she looked happier all over. This only made him cry more. Jelly ran up with wide eyes, staring. "Lory, Dear, what's wrong?"

"I'm so happy!" He cried and both women stared in shock.

"I didn't make him look THAT good..." Jelly glanced over to Kyoko, making sure she wasn't getting blamed for this. Ren came out and smiled, shaking his head, still fighting the chuckle that softly bubbled from his chest anyway.

"I told him about us going out." Ren smiled down at Kyoko, who sighed in relief.

"Oh, thank god! I was worried!" She breathed out heavily, visibly relieved to hear the answer.

Jelly looked over, wide eyed, a grin on her face. "You're going out?" Kyoko smiled and nodded, afraid to talk anymore around these two. "Congratulations! I thought you two looked good together!" She smiled and gave them each a small hug before handing Ren back his car keys. At this, with a shaking hand, Lory handed him another key.

"It's the same guest house you were in before, when you first started in my company. You know where it is, Have fun! Enjoy yourselves!" He cheered, tears still falling down his cheeks.

All Kyoko could do was stare. "Huh?"

"We're moving into the Takarada's guest house for now. He's already moved my stuff in there."

"He's moved your stuff?"

"Just the stuff we bought, probably. Knowing him, he kept the same furniture from when I was a kid." Ren sighed. "At least the bed is big enough for both of us." He sighed and looked down at Kyoko, who smiled back.

They reached the car, and Ren sat quietly, waiting for Kyoko to do her seatbelt.

"We have keys, a house, a car and a night. What do you want to do?" He looked over at her and she stared.

All of the cliché date things popped into her head. Dinner, movie, dancing. She frowned. She was curious about using all of the cooking supplies she'd bought, and honestly, she wasn't sure she could deal with a movie right now. She'd just finished filming for three solid days. Dancing was never really her thing.

"I have all of these cliché ideas that don't seem to fit. I'm a good cook, I don't think I could deal with watching a movie, and honestly, I'm not much for the club scene." She looked up and saw him nod, smiling.

"I have an idea. It's just a small thing, but at least it's something." He smiled at her and she nodded, curious but happy.

They pulled up in the parking spot and Kyoko cheered as she jumped out of the car. "It's so late! Isn't it going to close soon?"

"No, they're doing a special thing tonight, and they're staying open for another four hours. Sound good?" Ren smiled, holding out his hand and Kyoko grinned, her excited eyes shining as she took his hand.

"I've never been to an amusement park before." She smiled and Ren looked down at her. It kept surprising him how much she'd never been able to do.

"I'm glad I got to bring you here first, then." He watched as her eyes danced around the lights of the park as they walked up.

They were able to get tickets that made it so they didn't have to wait in lines, which was safer with their popularity. Kyoko had way too much fun on the roller coaster and Ren thought he was about to do something very unmanly when they finally came to a stop.

"Let's go on the ferris wheel!" Kyoko grinned and Ren looked up. It was going to be sunset soon, and Ren grinned.

"That's perfect." He walked up and the person taking tickets looked at the ticket, sighing. She looked up and saw Ren and stared, surprised for a moment.

"Tsuruga Ren?"

Ren looked down at her and frowned. "Yes?"

"Oh my god! I'm such a huge fan! Can I get a picture? And an autograph! Oh my god!"

"I'm busy tonight, if you don't mind." Ren smiled, but Kyoko could tell he was being impatient. The girl didn't stop talking and carrying on, every word she said upset Ren more and more.

"Are you flirting with my boyfriend?" Kyoko frowned and stared, crossing her arms over her chest, and gave her best Natsu. The girl's eyes finally noticed Kyoko and the girl started into an even bigger fangirl moment, forgetting about Ren quickly.

"Can we get on the ferris wheel? That's why we're here, and you're holding up the whole line." Kyoko frowned, her narrow eyes glancing down at her nails before trailing up the girl before her.

Ren was shocked, but amused as Kyoko frowned, her threat not working. There was only one thing left to do. "Kyoko-"

"What are you doing?" A voice came up and Ren looked. The sun was about ready to set and he sighed. They'd miss the sunset.

"It's Kyoko! I love her!" The ticket girl nearly screamed and Kyoko stared as the manager yelled at her, finally firing her before turning to the couple. By now a few people in the line were taking pictures and whispering their names.

"Here, go ahead and get in." He smiled, his smile showing his worry at the last girl's rudeness. As they got on, the man handed them a couple small ticket books. "Here's an apology from us for her." He didn't say another word before hitting the button, taking them up into the air.

After three other people got on, they were in the air and got to watch as the sun set behind the horizon of the city in the distance. When they were at the top, Kyoko giggled and Ren looked down, curious.

"I had all these dating things locked in my head, I didn't even know they were there til you mentioned going on a date, and in the end you were the one to do all the romantic stuff." She smiled and he reached down, softly pressing his lips against hers, his arm wrapping over her shoulders. She kissed back softly, cherishing the feeling of him there and sighed, content and happy at the way things were going.

He smiled softly at her and she rested her head on his chest, not really very surprised at seeing the occasional flash of light when the cart came down to the ground level, or when the people behind them turned around. Ren WAS kind of surprised, after they got off, when the people that had been behind them ran up and asked if they wanted to be emailed the picture. They turned the camera around and smiled, them arm in arm and Kyoko smiled, realizing what was happening.

"You guys look so happy together! You're always playing those mean girls, and honestly, a few of us were doubting your normal smile would be good looking, but look at this!" The girl took the camera and flashed a few images forwards, turning the camera so she could see.

"I don't think I've ever seen such a beautiful smile." She looked at Kyoko with a knowing glance.

Kyoko smiled softly as she looked at her face in the picture and nodded, giving the girl her number to text the picture. "You know what? Take one more picture for me?" She asked and the girl smiled and nodded, thrilled to be asked such a privilege. They ran over and got on the merry go round, and Kyoko and Ren held each others' hands and smiled at each other while another picture was taken, then they took one more with Kyoko sitting on Ren's lap on one of the benches on the ride, giving a light kiss.

They sent the pictures and Kyoko grinned. "If I were you, I'd sell them off to one of the tabloids. Proof that we're a couple would probably give you a good fortune for the pics." Kyoko grinned and winked at the girl, who stared.

"I didn't think you'd probably want pictures like this leaking too far." She said, gasping, thinking of the money they could make.

"I think it would be a good thing to let people know, maybe ticket girls would stop flirting with my boyfriend." Kyoko laughed and the girl nodded.

"That, I can understand. Thank you for permission!" The girl sang, the guy with her already on the phone with a news company.

"Thank you for treating us like people, instead of some sort of display." Kyoko spoke honestly and the girl's smile fell for a moment.

"You have my number. If you want to hang out or talk to someone some time, feel free to give me a call. I'm always free." She said, and Kyoko saved her name in the phone.

Miku Seito was really nice.

This was when Ren's phone went off.

"We found out there were a total of four people in your house, and two in Kyoko's room, besides the people who had permission. None of them seem to have anything in common, and two, according to facebook profiles, don't even watch Japanese movies. After questioning, one person did say something odd. Do either of you know of a woman with dark brown hair who wears large gold earrings and blue business suits?"

Ren didn't, but he decided to ask Kyoko. She shook her head, but he could see fear in her eyes. "Kyoko, she might be behind the break ins. If you know anything..."

"My mother abandoned me, why would she just break in now?" Kyoko asked. Ren felt chills run up his back.


	9. Chapter 9

So, I got bad reviews from someone.

Is it sad that I'm just glad I got reviews?

Easy to please. :3

Anywho, On with the show!

Disclaimer- I own sex. Not Skip beat, though I do own a few of the mangas, I do not own the series.

OMFG, That was almost a real disclaimer from me! I'm so proud! Twice, in one fic!

**Chapter 9**

"Your mother couldn't always wear a blue business suit. She had to change sometime." Ren looked at Kyoko sceptically as they walked into the house. Kyoko looked around, but being in both Ren and Takarada's houses had just about made her squeeing urge die off. She turned back to Ren with a shrug.

"I only remember her wearing a blue business suit. For all I know, she was iron man and that suit was keeping her alive." Ren stared at her, surprised at the reference before covering his mouth with his hand to keep from laughing at the thought of Kyoko being half cyborg.

Kyoko grinned as she went out to the kitchen and smiled, looking over the fully equipped kitchen.

The one at the Daruma had been nice, but it was very traditional in the equipment they had. She looked over the very expensive mixer, the tall surgical steel blender, and the bowl of fruit at the counter. She noticed a card, opened it up and grinned.

'Kyoko and Ren,

I hope you enjoy this, it's as sweet as you are!

Enjoy your new home!

The Takarada family'

Kyoko opened the fridge and gasped. It was fully stocked! Eggs, milk, beef, pork, fish, shrimp and chicken! She looked at the beer and frowned. She looked at the champagne, then to the fruit and grinned.

Dinner was amazing. Tempura shrimp, miso soup, white rice, garlic asparagus and Kyoko made small sour cream and chive baked potatoes. Each one was only about one bite, and she'd never seen potatoes so small! She cheered when she bit into one and the flavor almost made her melt.

She handed Ren dessert afterwards, and took a sip to show him it was a drink.

Half frozen fruit in champagne. There wasn't much, and the chunks of watermelon seemed to be out-flavored by the alcohol, but she noticed later the watermelon had actually sweetened the drink itself. The grapes sank to the bottom, the strawberries floated, and slices of starfruit decorated the rim.

Ren took a sip, realized what it was, and realized Kyoko was trying to loosen herself up. She was really nervous about tonight, and he smiled sadly at her. He hadn't wanted to pressure her. He realized shortly afterward that this was probably Kyoko's first time drinking alcohol and watched as she drank it fairly quickly, went back for another glass and took that one down just as quickly.

When it kicked in, Kyoko started singing a children's song about the seasons, complained about her fingers not working, complained about the temperature in the house, stripped off all of her clothing to get more comfortable, then passed out on the floor.

The part that surprised Ren was this was all within fifteen minutes. Kyoko would never be a convincing alcoholic.

He lifted her up, carried her to the bed and laid her down. He dressed, laid down beside her, and fell asleep with his arm around her stomach.

When Kyoko woke the next morning, she was furious with herself. She'd wanted to be able to enjoy the date! Instead, she got drunk, and she vaguely remembered her fingers itching, but beyond that, her memory was a blank. She realized her state of dress and sighed.

Ren was gentleman enough, he wouldn't have done anything with her too drunk to remember.

He'd waited for her again.

She looked over at the clock, saw the time and smiled.

It was only five. They had plenty of time til they had to be ready for work. Kyoko looked down at Ren's sleeping face. He was so fun to look at! She smiled, brushing his hair away from his face and just watched for a little while. She was tempted to kiss him awake, but decided instead to get a shower. She had a lot of work today, and the cast was fairly uncomfortable while she slept.

Ren had gotten her a large splint to wear, she could wear her shoes over it, and it wasn't normally that uncomfortable, but it was bugging her now. She took a shower, washed her hair, went back into the bedroom to get dressed.

Ren happened to wake up to see Kyoko's naked form with her back to him, looking through her dresser for what to wear that day. He sat up, suddenly all thoughts of sleep gone, and watched as she pulled out a silk shirt and knee length skirt and held them up, looking over the outfit before sighing, tossing the skirt onto the dresser, and placing the shirt back into the drawer to keep looking. He smiled as she pulled out another shirt, looked it over, held up the skirt and nodded, a happy sound coming from her throat. She opened the underwear drawer and pulled out a soft undershirt, a white silky bra and panty set and stood to get dressed when Ren finally let her know he was awake.

"You don't have to get dressed so fast." She turned to him, surprised.

"Did I wake you?"

"I don't think so." He chuckled, sitting up and smiling. "But it's interesting. I woke to such an interesting site." He smiled and Kyoko actually blushed back.

Ren laughed crawled over on his hands and knees, his head down, watching her with a joyfully dangerous look in his eye.

Kyoko watched, unable to pull her eyes away. His hair was long, brushing past his blue eyes, he didn't wear a shirt, so she could see every muscle in his arms and chest move as he came closer. He raised up on his knees, coming about to her height from the bed and reached out, sliding his arms around her and smiled, his eyes losing that hungry look, but reflecting back the sincerity in his heart.

"Good morning, Beautiful."

"Good morning, Angel." She smiled, looking him over.

He kissed her softly before looking in her eyes with a smile. "Angel?"

"Long hair, blue eyes, you're an angel." She smiled and Ren smiled, trying to kill a blush at the thought of how she saw him.

"I'll admit, my thoughts right now aren't very angelic." He smirked, looking down at her chest and she blushed, pressing herself to him to break the look.

She barely felt his hand reach under her chin and bring her face up to reach his. He leaned back down and kissed her softly, carefully, before reaching his arm back around her. He felt the soft skin on her back and caressed, all the way from the nape of her neck down her spine. Her eyes closed as her head leaned back, gasping at the sensation. His lips trailed down her neck, pulling her over onto the bed and kissed down her chest, softly kissing the pink perks on her chest and watching as her breath seemed to deepen. He smiled.

After yesterday she seemed to lose some of the intimacy he was getting used to, and he had been honestly worried.

Her hand ran up his shoulder, through his hair as his tongue ran slow circles around the pink, soft skin.

"ONEE-CHAN!" They both heard yelled from the front door and Kyoko groaned as she raised up, watching Ren's face. He looked like he was honestly considering duct taping her and tossing her in a closet.

"One second, Maria! I'm getting dressed!" She called out and Ren stood, stumbling out of the room.

"Suddenly, I really need coffee." He grumbled and Kyoko reached out, giving him another hug and kiss before he left the room. "I'll let her in."

When Kyoko came out, she was surprised to see Maria sitting with a cup, a smile on her face, drinking the hot liquid and sighing. Kyoko's eyebrow raised as Ren watched, oddly amused at the situation.

"You're drinking coffee?"

"Ren wouldn't let me have any." Maria sighed. "It's apple cider." She looked over at Ren, who held up the box of the little cups and pointed. Among the round pictures of coffee types, there was a small apple and the words 'Apple Cider' in a white, handwritten text. Kyoko was oddly surprised, but not disappointed. It was good that they had something to give the girl.

"So, what brings you by so early this morning?" Kyoko asked, a smile on her face and Ren's sigh from his first sip almost made her giggle.

"Grandpa wants to see you before you leave. He's freaking out about something." She shrugged and took another sip. "It's probably about the pictures of you and Ren all over the news. Finally a couple, eh?" She smiled, looking between the two with a knowing look.

Kyoko blushed all the way to her ankles. Ren stared, his eyebrows higher than they'd probably ever been out of character. She saw the looks and sighed, looking between them. "Oh, come on. I'm fourteen years old. I know what it means when a girl and a guy are sharing a room in a house. I'm not THAT naïve." She stood after taking another sip of her cider and smiled, looking between the two. "If I ever interrupt something, just tell me to fuck off. You won't hurt my feelings." She winked before leaving the house.

Kyoko stared. In the last two years she'd seen Maria go from a twelve year old girl with long blond hair with curls and pink frilly dresses, to black skin tight skinny jeans, oversized long sleeve tee shirts with pink chunks in her shoulder length hair. She wore black lipstick and stripes.

Kyoko looked down at the mug of cider and smiled.

"She just cursed, didn't she?"

"In a few ways, from my point of view." Ren watched as Kyoko took the mug to the sink and turned around with a smile. "Does this outfit look alright?"

Ren looked her over, smiling. The black hose she wore rendered the splint almost invisible and it looked good with her black skirt. It was a little above the knee, and the cream shirt she wore was large, silver and mother of pearl buttons adorned the center. Ren stood and looked over her, smiling at the slight indentations on her shoulders from the bra straps and he slid his finger under the strap just as the door busted open, a deep breathing Maria stood in the door, her eyes wide, her mouth dropped into an 'O' as she ran up to Ren and pushed his hair away from his face.

"WHY IN THE HELL ARE YOUR EYES BLUE?!"

Kyoko smiled as she stepped out of Ren's car at LME. He'd given her a kiss as she got out of the car, as he had to be on set for another movie he was filming in half an hour. Kyoko figured she'd get her Love Me work out of the way before she had to be on set for a talk show at ten thirty, a commercial at noon, then she had to run to be at the Box R set at three before her night would end at nine. She was expecting to be running nonstop all day.

She stepped through the front door before taking the turn down the corridor to the right. She got to the end before reaching the elevator. She wasn't paying much attention as the man ran in behind her. He immediately stepped in behind her, and didn't make a sound. Kyoko felt him move enough to look over her shoulder at the button she'd pushed, but didn't say anything, so Kyoko just watched the door.

She walked out, not noticing the man followed her as she left the elevator. She made her way to the Love Me room and walked in, seeing Kanae taking her jump suit out of the locker.

She wanted to run at her and scream like she always did. She wanted to throw herself at her best friend, and cry her tears of joy, the way she'd done countless times in the past. She stood still, her eyes wide, staring for a moment before speaking.

"You're not going to believe my week!" She grinned, flipping open her new coat to show off her silk and thick cotton name brand skirt with name brand heels.

"Kyoko, are you in the yakuza?" Kanae ran up and ran her hand over the soft leather of the coat. It wasn't a thick coat, almost more of a jacket, but it went down to her ankles. It was one she wore often as Setsu.

Kyoko frowned at the question, showing off her hands. "Does it have anything to do with you and Ren finally hooking up?" Kanae grinned and all Kyoko could do was grin back.

"He bought me a new wardrobe! I spent enough in one day on kitchen appliances alone than I've made in the last four years combined! We have a Koureg!" She grinned and Kanae stared.

"Those things cost a fortune!"

"I know! I can cook things in that kitchen I could never have dreamed about before!" She danced and Kanae laughed. "I'll have to come over and see! The okami seems to like me, so it shouldn't be a problem!" She smiled and Kyoko stilled.

"I'm not there anymore. Someone broke in and stole everything." Kyoko frowned and Kanae stilled.

"Everything?"

"Everything except my purse, that was on me and the clothes I was wearing at the time. Even my shampoo and toothbrush." She sighed and Kanae stilled.

"Now you can get one of those really nice expensive ones, at least!" She laughed, causing Kyoko to start laughing and talking again.

Kanae had been getting dressed, and had to run, as Kyoko took the jumpsuit out of the locker.

No sooner had the door closed that Kyoko started undoing her shirt. She was sliding the pantyhose off of the stint when she heard a voice behind her.

"How did you do that?"

She turned, seeing the guy that had gotten into the elevator with her sitting on the other side of the room, his eyes still on hers, his tone and face both furious.

"You did something stupid again, didn't you?"

"Sho?!"


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I fell ill, and have been really busy. Things, you know how they are.

Anyway, I'm hoping to get to the major point of the story in this chapter. I wanted to in the last chapter, but things ended up taking way too long with other story points, and one thing lead to another...

Anywho, on with the show!

Disclaimer- I am a banana!

**Chapter 10**

"Sho, What are you doing here?!" Kyoko screeched, trying to cover herself as quickly as possible, and tore the hose to get them off so she could throw the jumpsuit on. He stared, his eyes never moving from hers.

"I saw the news. You're going out with Ren." He glared, finally standing and walking towards her, his eyes shining like molten metal. "You know what this means. You're going back to Kyoto." He kept an amused lilt to his voice, but his face failed to show it.

"I refuse." Kyoko stayed nonchalant, deciding to ignore him and put her shoes on.

"You made me a promise." Sho growled as he stepped up to her, leaning over her small frame. She sighed.

"Some promises are made to be broken. Who would have honestly agreed to be someone else' slave? I had to get to work, and you were making me late." She blew him off, shrugging. She looked up, staring straight into his eyes. "I don't need you looking out for me, trying to tell me what I need or where I should be. I'd like to remind you that not way too long ago I was the one watching over you. The major difference was I tried to be nice, kind and caring, while you're trying to shove yourself onto me. Sho, I'm not the girl I used to be, and you need to realize that, find out whatever it is you need to continue your life without me, and go. I don't have time to be your babysitter anymore." She said as she brushed past him, and out of the door.

He growled before following her out, staying right beside her all the way to Sawara's office.

He saw Kyoko at first, and was getting ready to greet her when he noticed Sho beside her.

"Fuwa-san!" Sawara nearly stumbled over his words. "What brings you here?"

"He walked in on me changing in the Love Me's room, and now won't stop stalking me. Can we get security to remove him?" Kyoko asked, straight faced, and Sawara nearly started to sweat. He couldn't allow Kyoko to get stalked, but it was Fuwa Sho, who was insanely popular.

"Uh, one second." He sat quickly, calling up the president.

"Mogami-san has stated that Fuwa Sho is stalking her and has asked me to call security. He doesn't seem hostile, but I can't have Mogami-san stalked. What do I do?"

"Keep them there. Sawara, no matter what, don't let him leave that room!" Lori yelled into the phone and loudly hung up.

He looked back to the duo, Sho snarling out words about 'traitor' and such and Kyoko seemed to be ignoring him. Sawara asked Kyoko to start on fan mail on the other side of the room, and Sho grabbed a chair, yanking it out from under a desk to sit beside her. She went through the mail for about fifteen minutes before she found one, unsigned with a typed address. She didn't think much of this before opening it and reading.

'Kyoko,

It's been years and I can tell you've gotten taller. You're beautiful now.

You didn't used to be.

I saw you on television a few times, the first time, I cried.

There are so many things you don't know, so many reasons you don't understand.

Akito was not your father. I wasn't sure until recently.

There's only one other person your father could be.

And this is why you have to disappear.

Kyoko, you need to die.

You need to never be allowed to see the light again. Your face needs to be hidden from the world, you have no right to share the air with us. You have no right to live.

You need to die!

If you don't do it yourself, I'll hunt you down and end the misery you could offer to the world!'

She stared at the letter, her hands shaking, her eyes wide, tears streaming down her face.

It was from her mother.

She stood and stared, feeling like the air had been knocked from her lungs, her knees weak as she fell to the floor and screamed.

Sho ran over. He'd been watching her, but he didn't read the letter, and his eyes had started to wander, so he didn't see the terror that flickered across her face. Sawara ran over, about to bash Sho in the head to get him off of her til he saw him just as panicked. "Kyoko, what's wrong? What happened?" He demanded and Kyoko stared at the paper, finally getting a little breath.

"It's from my mother!" She sobbed and Sho stared, surprised at her. "She wants me dead!" She cried and Sho wrapped his arms around her, looking at the note. His eyes widened as he read, looking up at Sawara. "Find the envelope for this. Call the police."

It was ten minutes later that the police was there, Lori there to keep an eye on the commotion in the office. His eyes kept flickering over to Kyoko and Sho, who refused to leave her side. Sawara was even panicked. After reading the note, they were both afraid. Kyoko insisted no one call Ren. He had work to do, and she planned on keeping her schedule as soon as she was allowed.

"Who was Akito?" Lori asked as the police started shuffling out of the room.

"He was my father, or at least I thought. My mother never mentioned someone else, and Akito died when I was only a few weeks old."

"What happened between you and your mother?" Lori asked, but he tried to keep kind on this sensitive matter. He reached up and patted her shoulder, trying to coax the information from her.

It was now that he really needed to know.

"I don't even remember when she started leaving me at the Fuwa's ryokan. She always yelled at me over my grades, a few times she'd hit me. The Fuwa's asked her to leave me with them until she calmed down. She would visit every once in a while, but when I was about six she stopped coming by unless she was really angry. When I was about nine, she just stopped showing up, and at ten she told the state to offer full custody to the Fuwa family. She didn't show up to the hearing, and I haven't seen her since." Kyoko played with her fingers in her lap, the tears finally drying. Sho softly rubbed his hand across her back and Kyoko looked over with a smile.

"You've gotten better at this." Sho startled, staring at her and Lori sighed.

"Are you sure you don't want to take any time off?"

"I have a job to do." Kyoko stood, sniffing away the last of the sadness, setting her mental stability and looked over with a smile. "I need to get going."

"I'm going with you." Sho stood, his eyes narrowed, and Kyoko was about to argue, but Lori stopped her.

"You insisted on not calling Ren, you've insisted on not claiming Yashiro for the day, as long as Sho isn't shirking his other responsibilities, I think you should keep him by your side." He said and Kyoko groaned.

"You're shirking, right? You're supposed to be writing or something?"

"I can write on a set. That's not a problem." Sho shrugged, hiding an evil smile.

"It's dark, you won't be able to see to write." Kyoko crossed her arms and stared and Sho smiled.

"You know I can only really write when inspiration strikes." He grinned and Kyoko turned to Lori.

"See? Shirking his responsibilities. Sho, call Shoko-san, please."

After explaining the situation, Shoko offered to be the driver for the day. Kyoko cursed the whole way out to the car.

Sho found a way, sitting in the back of the set, keeping an eye on everything, while writing like fire in his hand. Kyoko couldn't help but smile. Apparently he found his inspiration.

She finished the filming for the week's Box R and thanked the staff, half of which were starstruck at Fuwa Sho being on the set, and were surprised when Kyoko frowned just before leaving. "I can't wait to get rid of you." She frowned and Sho grinned, trying to put his arm around her. She smacked it away.

She arrived at TBM with plenty of time to go and hang out and eat with the crew before the show. The Ishibashi brothers told Sho they would only allow him on the set if he would be a surprise guest, as one of the other guests on the show canceled last minute. Sho was happy to offer.

Neither of them knew Ren was going to be on the show.

He waited til just before the show to get there, and made his way to makeup quickly, just in time for Kyoko to get him from the room.

"Ren?!" She gasped as she opened the door.

He smiled at her and nodded. "They asked me to be on the show, I wanted to surprise you." He smiled as he stepped forward and took her 'wing'.

"Ren, just so you know, Sho's on the show too. You need to behave." Kyoko sighed as she walked him to the stage.

"What's he doing here?!" Ren looked ready to beat the other into nothingness.

"I'll explain later. Now, we're on." She smiled, knowing that no one could see it, but she couldn't help it.

Ren smiled as he came out as the persona of Bo took Kyoko over. She walked him to his seat and sat down next to him, smiling. She leaned over, leaning partially over his lap and Hikaru, familiar with the antics of the chicken laughed.

"What's up, Bo? You want something?"

Out of a small back pocket, Bo produced a piece of paper and a pen. It was held up with a little wiggle in the seat and Ren laughed. "You want an autograph?"

Bo nodded manically. Ren took the pen and smiled, taking the pen and giving a flourish in the paper. "For my old friend Bo, Always." He smiled and Hikaru smiled, thinking maybe he'd been talking about Kyoko, and was about to move along, when he heard over his shoulder, "What does that mean?"

He turned and stared at his youngest brother, who shrugged.

"Only a few people know, Bo has helped me out of a few situations, right here at TBM. I had a problem with a script one day, and Bo offered assistance." Ren smiled, remembering the situation and Hikaru sighed. "On another script, he helped me find a character I was having problems with." Ren smiled and Bo nodded, sitting up and patting Ren on the back, looking like old buddies.

Ren laughed and patted him back, shaking his head at the situation.

After this, the show went on normally for a little bit before she went to tell Sho he needed to get ready for the stage. He smiled and nodded. "Shoko's getting my guitar, and I don't need makeup. I'm fine the way I am." He smiled and stood away from the wall, uncrossing his arms and placing his foot that had been on the wall beneath him. She waited for the cue and brought Sho out, grabbing the guitar from Shoko, who'd just walked in on her way through.

Ren watched with shock as Bo came out with a guitar and ran across the stage, falling to his knees and sliding, bringing a wing across the guitar, trying to look awesome, but the note she hit was horrible.

Bo looked down, shocked and held the guitar up and poked it, listening to the sound it made as Sho ran out and grabbed the guitar, giving a horrible glare as he walked back off stage for a second. Kyoko was worried she'd really pissed him off when he ran out, pulling the same move and sliding across the stage on his knees, hitting a perfect note.

"That's how you do it." Sho grinned, patting Bo on the back and handed him back the guitar. "Try it again!"

This time was no better than the last time, causing everyone to laugh. Bo hung his head in shame and walked over to Sho, falling to her knees and offering the guitar back, bowing in a worshiping manner as Sho took the guitar back and laughed. Bo took him over to the couch and walked over to the corner of the stage, falling to a little ball in the corner, playing with invisible dust on the floor.

This caused another laugh from the cast, but a cautious smile from Sho. He intended to keep his eyes on the chicken through the whole show.

After a while, he watched as Kyoko started to back away from the stage and stood, stretching. "This couch is too soft! I'm about to fall asleep! I'll go get the eggs for the next part of the show. Bo!" The chicken spun on foot and was surprised to see Sho smiling and offering her the seat.

"Come sit with your old buddy!" He ushered her over and sat her down, throwing a warning glance at Ren, who was confused as hell, but nodded.

Sho stepped off the stage, to the confusion of the hosts. At this, Bo looked around, leaned back and threw a wing over the back of the couch, crossing the giant legs before her.

Ren couldn't seem to find a way to laugh. He was suddenly scared.

Bo elbowed him and Ren was drawn back to the current situation.

He had to finish the show.

He watched as the chicken's open wing flapped around, as if Bo was telling an amazing story. Ren finally found the ability to laugh again and watched as something seemed to be really amazing.

Finally, after about ten seconds of this, Bo's wide eyes looked up to Ren like he was seeing if Ren had been in the same situation. Ren could only stare, his jaw dropped, trying to think of words for the oddity before him.

"Bo, you've gotten poor Ren speechless!" Sho laughed from the back of the couch, and Bo jumped up, fell to his knees and begged forgiveness. It was instantaneous that the laughter started. Sho sat and patted the chicken on the head.

"You're fine. Ren's safe." He winked and Bo jumped up, wiping sweat from her brow. Kyoko walked right off stage and ran into a stagehand that had been waiting for a while with a bottle of water. Kyoko was just out of site and tore the head off of the outfit, grabbed the water and chugged the whole bottle, surprised when another bottle was immediately produced. She shook her head, thanked the girl and smiled. She watched the stage for a moment before looking out at the audience.

How did she not notice that before?

Right in the front of the audience was her mother.

She stared, her eyes wide and pulled the stage hand back. "Have you seen that woman before? Is she a regular here or anything?" She pointed and the woman looked and sighed.

"I can't tell, there's a lot of people here." She apologized before turning and Kyoko stopped her again.

This was do or die time.

"Call the police, please. That woman threatened to kill me." She watched as the girl stood up straight, surprised before nodding and running off.

Kyoko slid her head back on. She had to go out.

At this, the director clasped a hand on her shoulder. "I heard what you told the stagehand. Don't you dare go out there."

"But the show..." Kyoko pointed and he shook his head.

"I may not be your biggest fan or anything, but I can't have you dying on the set. Is the thing about you and Ren true, or just a rumor?"

"It's true." She asked, surprised as he grabbed her shoulders and forced her into Ren's dressing room.

"Don't leave this room unless there's an emergency, or Ren's here." He demanded and Kyoko frowned. She didn't have her clothing, and Yashiro was right off of the stage.

She was suddenly terrified.

Five minutes later the director came back. He threw open the door and looked at Kyoko, wearing one of Ren's button down shirts that came almost all the way to her knees. He looked at her and sighed.

"The woman you pointed out isn't in the audience anymore, and the audience hands haven't seen her. You need to come with me."

"I'm not dressed, and I don't have shoes."

"But you'll be safe." He stated and started walking in, as Kyoko sighed and walked over to him.

She headed back out to the stage area and watched from the monitors as the director handed out orders, ticked off that the guy he let direct for a moment managed to screw up this badly.

She sat and watched as they talked with Ren about his new found relationship with Kyoko. He blushed, smiled and admitted that they were going out. When asked if there were plans for marriage, Ren looked sadly away.

"I don't think she's ready for that yet." He smiled sadly and Sho stared.

"But you would, wouldn't you?" He was furious. Ren nodded, not paying attention.

"I'd propose, but I don't think she's ready for that yet." Ren smiled and looked up, seeing the fury on Sho's face.

He sat up and stared, a little surprised at the sudden change in attitude.

"You, keep your damned hands off of her!" He yelled, surprising everyone, especially the Ishibashi brothers. "She's been by my side forever! She's the one who kept me supported before I was here! She was the one in my shadow! How in the hell does my shadow move to another person!? She's mine! Keep your damned hands off of her!" Sho yelled and grabbed Ren's collar, yanking him towards the end of the stage. "Go find her! NOW! It's an emergency!" Sho whispered, fear evident in his eyes.

That was all a fake?

"When in the hell did you learn to act?!" Ren grinned, which was caught on camera, unknown to them and Sho snarled.

"You learn fast in these situations. She hasn't been on stage, and the front row is missing someone. Go, now." Sho turned back towards the stage with a frown, but upon seeing the looks on the rest of the crew's faces, he paled.

"I thought it was a different Kyoko. Sorry." He sat quietly, hanging his head in frustration.

"You have a girlfriend named Kyoko too?" Hikaru asked, and Sho smiled sadly at him.

"Not anymore. Kyoko had been my support til a few years ago, and til this day is my best inspiration. I love her dearly, and all I can do is hope that she understands." Sho smiled sadly and Hikaru nodded.

"I hope things work out for you." They all smiled.

Sho could only hang his head. She'd be gone before the show was over. "I doubt that. My ego kind of broke her heart, a lot. I'll just be happy if she forgives me." Sho grinned, running his hands through his hair. He didn't like admitting things like this on television, but he had to come up with an excuse for his behavior. He could only hope she'd realize he took the hit here for her.

He just about jumped out of his skin about thirty seconds later when he heard a gunshot backstage. He jumped up and ran as fast as he could, screaming the instant he heard it.

"KYOKO!"


	11. Chapter 11

Okay! Now the real storyline starts! FINALLY!

So, this is where things really get interesting! A little less lovey dovey, a little more action adventure! Hope you all enjoy! Also, please excuse the separator around page four, I needed to separate, but so many things in the past didn't show up on the site!

Anywho, on with the show!

Disclaimer- I'm addicted to the splash screens on Minecraft.

**Chapter 11**

Sho jumped the couch and heard a few screams from the backstage area and ran, ricocheting off of a cinder block wall to launch himself into the middle of the chaos.

Ren was pale white, Kyoko wrapped in his arms and Sho looked her over quickly, freaking out.

"What happened?" He asked, looking up at Ren, who just stared at him in shock.

"She just ran in and shot. Who was that? What's going on?" He felt his chest constrict as he looked down at Kyoko.

"My mother. Ren, That was my mother." She murmured through tears. "She missed me. I'm alright." She stated as sobs tried to break free of her chest and Sho stopped her from getting up, keeping her wrapped in Ren's arms.

"I've never been good at comforting you, so I'll let him. This once, you need it." He frowned and stood, returning to the stage.

The Ishibashi brothers were sitting and staring, dumbstruck as the singer came out, pale white, but smiling.

"Everything alright?" Yuusei asked, staring at him in shock, and waved down the camera, letting Sho know they were off air.

"Kyoko's mother is trying to kill her. That's why I kept her on the stage. She wouldn't try anything with everyone watching. The shot you heard was her, but she missed." At this all three sighed in relief. "It was on air that the shot went off, right?"

"Right." Shin'nichi groaned out, knowing this was going to be hell when they came back in ten seconds or so.

"Let me explain it." Sho sat up and the others watched him. They heard his desperate cry as he ran from the stage. They knew it wasn't another Kyoko. He was probably more terrified than they were, since they were together for so long, and it was obvious he loved her, yet here he was, smiling as brightly as he could for the camera, acting as if nothing happened. Hikaru sighed. Even if things didn't work out with Ren, he'd still have to compete against this monster.

And he was there proving how strong he was.

The music started, telling them the commercial break was over and Sho laughed, as if Yuusei had just said something hysterical.

"Hey! Before the break, there was a little bit of a commotion. Sorry to be so boring, but a friend of mine was backstage, practicing for a part she's auditioning for, and didn't notice the safety was off on the gun." He laughed and Shin'nichi watched, his eyes couldn't leave the other man.

"That was so scary!" Yuusei shivered, and Sho laughed.

"I was scared she'd forgotten to unload the gun!" He clasped his hand over his chest and smiled, shaking his head. "And this is why all of you out there, if you're planning to use guns need to learn gun rules, regulations and safety before touching them!" He pointed at the camera and Hikaru leaned in whispering before he pointed over at the current 'on' camera. Yuusei stifled a chuckle.

The show continued, the audience unaware of the police who were trying to pry a very shaky Tsuruga Ren from a distraught Kyoko in the back room, and extract a bullet from a cinder block.

Lori was on his way the instant the police called, at the insisting of Kyoko. He arrived before the police left.

"Is everyone alright?" He asked as he came through the door, almost shocking people in a yukata that didn't look horribly out of place.

"Everyone's fine." One of the officers stated and backed away, allowing him access to the actors.

"Mogami-san, Ren, We need to get you into hiding."

"I agree." Ren said, finally regaining his senses.

"Where?" Kyoko asked, looking between them and Ren grinned.

"Let's go visit my parents." He said and Kyoko stilled.

"I can't." She said sadly and Ren misunderstood.

"Why not? Do you think you wouldn't feel safe there?"

"I don't have a passport." She said and Kyoko looked over to Lori, who smiled sadly.

"You don't read the papers you sign, do you, Kyoko?" He said as he watched the confusion pass along her face.

"You've had a passport since about a month after you started here. It's common practice for actors. There are a lot of shoots overseas." He smiled and Kyoko cringed.

"Please don't say shoots."

They were at the airport two hours later, and Sho was furious he couldn't go as well. Shoko insisted that going to another country would be the safest thing for her til her mother was found, and chances were that her mother didn't have a passport either. At this Lori thought and smiled.

"Mogami-san, do you mind if I brush your hair?" He asked in such a calm normal way that it actually creeped them all out, him asking such an intimate thing.

"Ah, I see, please do." Ren looked through his bag for his comb and handed it over, missing the terrified look on Kyoko's face. She also didn't notice him making sure the comb was totally clean before brushing her hair for a few strokes before looking at the comb and smiled.

"I bet this was why your house was broken into." Lori held up the comb with a smile and after thinking about it, Ren nodded.

"You're probably right." He frowned and shook his head.

"Someone stole your sheets so Takarada-Sachou could comb my hair?"

"For the DNA. Your mother said your father wasn't your father, right? How else would she know? Break into your apartment, take everything, look for the DNA later.

Kyoko nodded, now more terrified than before.

Her mother may have been in her room? She shuddered as Ren took her to the corridor to board the plane.

Sho ran up and put his hand on her shoulder just before she got out of range and smiled at her softly.

"Don't you dare die on me, alright? No matter what stupid things I did in the past, I've always loved you." He looked like he was about to cry and all Kyoko could do was stare.

Ren took her shoulder again and nudged her to start walking down the hallway, and she did. She turned once, just after they reached the plane, and all Kyoko could do was stare, watching as Sho slid to his knees, crying like she'd never seen him do before in the open walkway.

She turned to Ren and stared for a moment, surprised that things were turning out like this.

This wasn't the revenge she'd wanted.

She leaned her head on Ren's shoulder, trying to calm herself down from Sho's sudden confession and all she could see was the sadness in his eyes. "Is he getting to you?" Ren's voice was strong, but when she looked up she could see the fear in his eyes.

"I'm just really shook up from this whole ordeal. I wasn't expecting that from him." She sighed and looked out the window, a sudden terror filling her.

She hadn't expected this fear, and she reached out, gripping onto Ren's hand, looking out the window. "Is everything alright?" He looked, seeing Shoko trying to coax Sho from the ground and he wouldn't move. It took him a second to see that she wasn't looking at him and turned his eyes just slightly, watching a woman stare into the airplane. "Is that her?" He asked and Kyoko looked up confused before following his eyes to the terminal.

"Who? Sho's being a child again." She smiled sadly and Ren sighed. If she suddenly saw Sho, than that couldn't have been her mother.

Then what was she staring at?

The plane started moving forward, after a few words from the captain and Kyoko gasped at the sudden lurch, gripping for dear life onto Ren's hand. "Ah, so that's it. You haven't flown before, have you?"

"I'm not a bird, why would I be in the sky? Are you sure this is safe?"

"For our jobs, it's necessary. I'll be here, holding your hand, and we won't need to have the seat belts on for too long. Just close your eyes. Imagine we're on the roller coaster again." He smiled, watching as she closed her eyes and started breathing deeply. Ren sighed, oddly relieved at the whole of the situation.

He had been surprised. So many things seemed to have gone so wrong today, but at least she was there with him. He smiled, patting her hand with both of his, unaware of the fury from the woman that was in coach. She was definitely not expecting to see a crying Fuwa Sho in the corridor, and when she looked at the plane, there was Kyoko.

She hadn't lost her chance after all.

And almost immediately, the man beside her pointed her out, and she turned, walking and sat down for a minute with her back facing the group. She waited til last call and ran over, handing the woman her ticket.

She slid into her seat after checking to make sure they were in first class and sighed as she sat down.

This wasn't going to be easy, but carrying a weapon was much less of an offense in America than in Japan, so things may go easier.

There was no way to know, until everything was set.

She waited til the seat belt sign went off, then made sure it was alright to pull out her cell phone. She started looking though her work, finding out where she worked, where she lived, she'd just moved, but Saene wasn't sure where yet. She had no plans in the books to go to America, and she had to wonder if it was for a movie.

There was only one way to know.

She sat back and looked out the window, a steady smile working its way across her face.

Soon her fight would be done.

xxXXOOOXXxx

Kyoko sighed as the plane leveled out, the turbulence long since stopped. She finally released the death grip on Ren's hand and stretched as he reached down, undoing her seat belt and watched as she leaned against him. Her face relaxed for the first time that he'd been able to see that day and he sighed.

"Is there anything you need? A drink, something to eat?"

"Oh, I don't think I should eat anything right now." She laughed before smiling.

"So, I saw what you said on stage." She smiled up at him and Ren looked at her confused for a moment before realizing and blushing quite dramatically. "Was that true?"

Ren couldn't find his voice, Kyoko smiling up at him with this question was suddenly the most terrifying thing he'd ever faced.

"It... was." He finally mumbled out, running his fingers through his hair, as flustered as a schoolboy.

Kyoko leaned against his arm, reaching her arms around his nearest one and squeezed him tight. "Thank you." She mumbled before her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep. Ren leaned down and kissed her head before closing his eyes and drifting off as well.

They woke when the plane touched down in Los Angeles, wiping the sleep from their eyes as the flight attendant nudged Ren's shoulder. "The plane is about to start decent, please buckle your seat belts." She smiled and Ren nodded, responding in English.

This is what Kyoko woke to. She hadn't even thought about how Ren, as Kuon, would be very fluent in English.

She stared as Ren turned to her, ready to wake her and jumped in surprise as she was watching him. "Seat belts on, the plane is getting ready to land." Ren smiled and Kyoko nodded, sliding the belt around her waist.

They stumbled out of the corridor, grabbing their carry on bags, as they hadn't had time to really grab anything besides a change of clothing each. Ren looked at his cell phone and frowned, knowing his parents would actually be just getting home from work. This was going to be a shock, as neither of them had thought to call in the panic, and he doubted Lori would have done so.

They went right out to hail a cab, thankfully missing the woman who tried to disembark with first class, and was almost arrested as a result of smacking one of the attendants who refused her.

She ran out, watched for them everywhere in the area to retrieve luggage, and was surprised to find they weren't there.

By the time she was out of the airport, they were halfway to the Hizuri household.

The taxi was pleased with his tip, as they got out and wandered up the unusually high staircase. Ren knocked at the door, watching as the girl beside him fidgeted, a little nervous to meet her boyfriend's parents.

"Don't be nervous, we already know my parents love you." He smiled and she nodded, standing straight and trying to sigh out the nervousness.

"They're still your parents." She murmured as the door opened.

Ren looked up and smiled at the woman that Kyoko had never met in person, and Kyoko gasped, trying to keep her nerves together.

"Hello, Mom." Ren smiled, his mother stared for a moment, in total shock at his appearance.

"Kuon?"

"Yeah, it's me." He smiled as the woman jumped out the door and tackled him.

Kyoko heard the sob from the woman and could only smile, suddenly very glad she agreed so readily to this.


	12. Chapter 12

Okay! So, now we hopefully get to the point of WHY Kyoko's being targeted. Trust me, you when you find out who the father actually is, you'll understand why the mother feels she needs to die, and you'll even find out why she sent the note! You wouldn't just send a note like that, it would be too much of a give away, right?

Mwahahaha!

Damn, I'm evil!

Anywho, On with the show!

Disclaimer- Vain day is upon us! Make sure those locks are on your heart! Don't let yourself be corrupted! ZETSUBOU SHITA!

**CHAPTER 12**

Kyoko watched as the woman nearly dragged her son into the house, crying her eyes out. She'd noticed Kyoko after a minute and instantly recognized her.

"Kyoko!" She ran over, throwing her arms around the girl who was by no means used to American affection and started blushing like mad. "Thank you! You brought my son home to me!" She cried and Kyoko awkwardly started patting her back, watching as Ren pulled himself from the stone, took one look and started laughing.

"I love you, but I think-"

The door was crashed open. "Who's telling my wife-" He stared at Ren on the ground, and Julie hugging a very red Kyoko on the door step. "I'll make an exception. What are you doing here, though? Isn't this a little far from Tokyo?"

"We need to talk, there's something going on, and we need to hide for a while." Ren stood and Julie looked back over to her son, seeing how tall he was and cried again.

Kuu could only smile, pulling her into the house, a gentle smile graced him, the likes of which Kyoko had never seen on the man, and he realized, as much as he doted on his family in Japan, it was a terrible understatement on how he actually felt for them.

She smiled, sighed, then turned her face away, unable to watch someone else love their family as much as she was seeing now.

It just hurt too badly.

Kuu made tea before they explained the situation. Kuu could only grit his teeth, anger seethed from him. He would make sure this woman was found. How could you throw away your child then come back for revenge? This was totally unacceptable! The girl who was usually so lively and happy couldn't break the look that she was about to cry. He wanted so badly to hug her, tell her she was a part of this family, and just don't think about the other woman, but he knew two things.

You can never forget about your mother, and it was not his place to comfort her.

Especially since he doubted he could break his wife's grip from the girl.

When she realized what was happening, shortly after they started the explanation, she ran over and started comforting her the way she always did.

His wife was a very loving and giving person, and this situation, with it being their adopted daughter, hit too close to home.

"Oh, you guys can stay here as long as you like! You can move in! I'd love to have you both here! If I find that woman..." Julie's hands clenched as she thought of the beating she wanted to give Kyoko's mother.

"Mom, what we need now is a strategy. We need to find her, and she's probably somewhere in Tokyo. I've spoken to the police, and they say they have no leads. I don't know what to do."

"I'll take care of that." Kuu stood and whipped out his cell phone.

"Ohayo, Kudo-san. Remember that favor you owe me?" He grinned, knowing he was about to really get stuff moving.

Ren had been moved along in conversation, talking about the relationship he had with the girl who was now smiling. Julie knew just how to cheer up a girl in love.

"He said he'd propose if he thought I was ready for it." Kyoko grinned, earning a surprised look from the woman.

"So, you finally decided you deserved to be loved?" Ren smiled sadly.

"I can't live in the past forever, and honestly, Rick wouldn't have wanted me to suffer like this. That's what he died for." Ren looked his mother in the eyes, tears starting to stream down her cheeks again.

"It wasn't your fault, you know that, right, Kuon?"

"What happened?" Kyoko looked between them, totally lost and Kuon, as she was going to have to get used to calling him again, explained.

The torment and torture on his face was unbearable to her, but at the same time, she couldn't stop listening as he explained the death of his best friend.

Kyoko heard the story and looked down at the watch, the one that had been given to him by the police at the scene. He'd been wearing it when he died. It had been Kuon's birthday gift to him.

Kyoko sighed, thinking about this.

She'd understood that Ren had hidden a dark past from day one. She knew that he often hid his feelings with that 'gentleman's' smile. She also knew that when it came down to it, Ren was one of the sweetest, most kindest people she'd ever met. She frowned, suddenly furious with herself for not finding out this darkness, trying to understand him better before she started falling for him. Now instead of considering if this was too much for her, she was considering how to help him out.

She'd seen him slap that watch, clenching to it as if his life depended on it. The thought of him hanging this badly to such a horrible moment in his life explained so much.

She leaned against him and sighed, snapping him out of the depressed spiral he was starting on. "Maybe it's time to get rid of the watch, Kuon." She looked up, seeing the horrified look on his face. "You should give it back to the friend you gave it to. It was meant for him, right?" She smiled and Ren just watched her, thinking over the words she spoke.

They were so simple, but so so hard to hear at the same time.

Maybe she was right.

"Found out why no one can find your mother." Kuu frowned, headed towards a hidden cabinet near the back of the room behind a massive portrait. He flung it open and whirred the combination lock in seconds, opening it to pull out a couple of handguns, as well as a shot gun. Kyoko gasped, jumping up in shock at the display in the cabinet.

"Guns are illegal!" She cried and Kuu stared at her in shock for a moment.

"In Japan, they are. In America, you're allowed to have them for protection, and I think this fits the situation. Your mother was on the same plane you were on." Kuu frowned, watching as Kuon frowned, leaning back.

"That woman staring at the airport was your mother after all." Kyoko gasped, feeling panic start to set in.

"Kuon, you remember how to use this, right?" His father handed him a small gun and upon second thought handed him another.

"Taurus 22b, Walther p22." He looked them over quickly and nodded. "I remember."

"Good. Take her downstairs and teach her how to shoot. We'll go tomorrow to get her a license, and with the situation, I'm pretty sure there won't be any arguments. Honey." He handed her a small pearl handled revolver and she frowned, holding the thing as far from her as possible. Kyoko was doing about the same thing.

"I feel dirty." Kyoko frowned, and Julie sighed.

"It's for the best. I'll go down with you. I know how to use this, but I never have. I have no idea how to aim." She frowned and Kyoko looked at her with terror.

"Kyoko, if things get bad, if something happens and I can't help you, you need to be able to defend yourself. Your mother uses guns, so teaching you swordsmanship isn't going to help. Come on downstairs, Dad has a shooting range in the basement. I'll show you how to use a gun in a safe place."

Kyoko gulped as she nodded, still holding the gun at arms length, between her fingers.

Kuu frowned, plugging in his cell before the next call. It was getting to evening for him, and he knew his wife wouldn't notice, but he'd been on the phone a lot today, trying to figure out what was happening with an odd movie he was supposed to be in, and decided to make sure his phone wouldn't die during the next few calls he needed to make. He'd gotten a little more information on Saene Mogami, and he needed to check a few things.

Thank god for all of those favors he owed for getting people bit parts in movies and helping with training a few government officials in stunt falls.

It was nearly three in the morning and Kuu was chugging coffee. He'd gone ahead and called off him and his wife, knowing they weren't going anywhere for a few days.

Unfortunately, there was another call he knew he'd need to make, and that one would be a lot harder than finding out how to find a Japanese woman who apparently tried to make herself impossible to find.

That one, at least, he'd be able to wait til tomorrow to make.

For now, he had to find out who to look for.

By seven that morning, Kyoko was not only skilled in loading and unloading, turning on and off the safety on her gun and at least somewhat knowledgeable about proper maintenance, but also able to aim and shoot with a decent accuracy.

Julie was already familiar with her gun, having used it herself with a few stalker issues, but her aim was horrible. Kuon was just happy she'd never had to use it.

They decided to go up and eat, at which point Kyoko realized the time difference and apologized the whole way up the stairs about keeping her and her husband up all night.

Kuu sat in the dark living room, sitting on the couch, staring at his cell phone with contempt when Kuon found him.

"Dad, Kyoko's making breakfast. It'll be ready soon." He watched, surprised by the dark demeanor of the man before him. Very few times in his life had he seen this look on that man.

"I'm not hungry." He stated flatly and Kuon stared.

"What's wrong?" His father using those words had never been heard. Kuon was terrified.

"She changed her name. That's how she was able to get on the plane when she had an alert out in Tokyo. She's also had a past full of horrible deeds. Kyoko has at least three siblings." He watched as Ren stared.

"What?"

"She was raised in America. Kyoko's grandparents were interned in America during World War II. We can take her to meet her grandmother tomorrow, well, today, if we get the information that Saene hasn't been there recently. She lives about two hours from here."

Kuon stared.

All this time Kyoko was alone, and she had a grandmother alive here?

Kuon closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Do we know who the siblings are?"

"Yeah, another one in Japan, one in Florida and the last one in Ohio." Kuu lit a cigarette, and from the look of the ashtray, he'd been chain smoking for some hours.

Ren sat and stole a cigarette from his father's pack. Kuu watched, a little amused as his son lit the cigarette and took a deep hit, trying to relax after the news. "Do any of them know about her?"

"Their fathers all died when they were children. After she got the life insurance money, the children were all abandoned. The last one, the little girl is only five. She doesn't have any family, and is stuck in Ohio in the foster care system. There had been one more, he killed himself four years ago. He was only twelve years old. I've already taken the liberty to ask the Children's Protective Services there to send her here. It's not unusual for famous couples to adopt. The last two, I'm having trouble finding."

"Was Kyoko the oldest?" Kuon asked, suddenly terrified. He already knew what he would need to do.

He'd heard horror stories when he was a kid about the foster care system.

This was Kyoko's family. He couldn't allow it. "Please find them." Kuon put his head down.

They'd only been going out for a week and a half, and here he was, about to adopt three children for her.

And now he needed to tell her what his father had found, as soon as he was done with this cigarette.


	13. Chapter 13

I'm back again for more! Watch out for Vain Day! It's a day of broken hearts, shattered dreams, and accidental mid-November babies!

Maplett- If you read my stories, the one thing you'll notice is that all of my stories end with a lemon! I think there were like 3 that don't, and I actually had to force myself to keep the rating down.

I can never write a K.

Anywho, On with the show!

Disclaimer- WHY ARE NONE OF THE FANFICS I'M READING UPDATING?! **sob**

**Chapter 13**

Kyoko stilled when she saw the faces of the two men when they walked into the room. Kuon told her what his father had discovered, her grandmother was alive, she had three siblings, one on the way, two being looked for.

Kyoko stood up and walked out of the room. She didn't even know what to think, and was so busy trying to wrap her mind around the words, her own actions were almost blacked out. She didn't think about it as she went back into the basement, grabbed the gun, loaded it carefully, and started shooting the paper target on the other side of the clearing.

She emptied the ammunition, reloaded, and started firing all over again.

This continued almost continuously for almost three hours. She finally realized her actions when the muscles in her arms started screaming from holding the gun for so long in the position. She looked down at the gun in her hands in shock, then up to the paper target, which was covered in holes, one corner completely missing from the thing. She turned around, surprised to see Kuon sitting on the stairs, just staring at her. He looked so scared for her she didn't even know what to say.

"You should be eating." She mumbled after a minute and Kuon smiled.

"My mother brought a plate down to me. You need to eat too, you know." His soft smile couldn't hide the fear in his eyes.

"I can't even think of it. My stomach hurts." She frowned and Kuon sighed, standing as she put the gun down.

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Dad got the call, your sister is on her way here."

"What's her name?" Kyoko asked and Kuon smiled sadly at her.

"Kaito." He smiled sadly at the name and Kyoko frowned.

"It's a girl?" She asked, and of all the things he worried she'd think about the name, that was the last.

"Yes, I know it's not a girl's name. From what Dad says, she's been really scared. She'll probably be difficult, an American raised girl."

"No more than you." Kyoko narrowed her eyes playfully and Kuon almost cried at it.

He nearly crushed her in his hug, just so happy she could do something so normal as play after the news she'd gotten. "Thank you." He tried to still the shaking in his voice and she looked up, suddenly scared herself. Kuon noticed and shook his head, trying to will the unshed tears in his eyes from leaking out. "I was worried about how you'd take the news. Hearing all of this over dinner can be way too much, and I was so scared you'd shut down or do something drastic."

"I think I just needed time to process it." She shook her head and Kuon took her in for another hug when the door at the top flung open.

"The last two have been found! We're getting the paperwork via fax now!" Julie yelled down the stairs and Kyoko nodded, swallowed hard and stood tall.

"I need to figure out what to do from here. I need to get a bigger apartment, and I'll have to talk to Takarada-Sachou about getting better paying parts. I need to find out what to buy."

"You're not doing this alone, you know." Kuon smiled at her and she nodded.

"I'd appreciate any help you could offer." She said honestly. She was scared half to death.

"We'll just have to get a bigger house. I know we were thinking about a two bedroom, but I think with these developments, maybe a four bedroom would be better?" He asked, his eyes begging her and she stared back, surprised.

"I'm going to be the parent of three kids. Are you sure you're ready for that? School, daycare, ballet, martial arts or whatever, Things are really going to be insane for me from now on." She asked, scared, uncertain of whether she could handle it alone, she had no idea, and she knew it.

"I'm sure. It's your family, and this whole situation is obviously not your fault. Besides, if they're anything like you, they'll be great." He smiled and Kyoko nearly cried with joy.

They were surprised at how fast things went when a family member was found.

They were at the airport three hours later. They were worried about the girl after a lonesome four hour flight, but were surprised when the girl got off of the plane.

She walked off of the plane holding the hand of one of the attendants. "Are you Mogami?"

"Hn! Ano... I'm Mogami Kyoko." Kyoko smiled, pulling out her passport, and frowning when the woman stared at it in shock. Kuon stepped forwards and smiled.

"Kyoko is from Japan. If you need to see an ID card, you'll have to get someone who can translate the passport." He smiled and the woman shook her head.

"If she's willing to produce a card, I'll take her word, or your word for it." She smiled and batted her eyelashes and Kuon put his hand on Kyoko's back. The little girl looked up at the group, Kyoko and Kuon, Kuu and Julie and frowned, curious.

"Who are you?" She asked and Kyoko looked down at her and smiled, doing her best to remember the English she'd learned.

"My name Mogami Kyoko. I your sister." Kyoko smiled and the girl frowned.

"I don't have a sister." She said sadly and Kyoko shook her head.

"You have sister and two brother. You meet them tomorrow morning." Kyoko watched as the girl's eyes widened.

"So, if you're my sister, who were your parents?"

"When I younger, I the daughter of Mogami Akito and Saene. I found recently my father was someone else, though. We have same mother." Kyoko reached out and touched the girl's hair.

It was dry, and she was thin. She looked sick, and her clothing seemed too small for her. She frowned and stood up, holding out her hand to the girl. "You ready go somewhere get more comfortable?" She smiled and the little girl nodded, rubbing her hand on her stomach.

"You hungry?" Kuon asked and the little girl shook her head frantically and fell to the floor, in obvious distress. Kyoko watched as the girl curled into a ball and started crying.

"I'm fine! I'm fine! I don't need anything!" She sobbed and Kyoko stared, in shock at the girl.

"It is alright to be hungry. We can give foods." She tried to pat the girl's back, but she recoiled to the touch and Kyoko stared.

Kuu was familiar with these symptoms and shuddered, feeling bile in his throat.

She was too young for this.

"Kyoko-chan, this girl has been abused." He said in Japanese, to keep from terrifying the girl.

Kyoko stared, trying to let this register. She looked down at the girl and smiled softly.

"When you eat?"

"When they give me food." She cried and Kyoko nodded.

"Come." She used a more demanding tone, and at an instant, Kuu was worried. Kyoko needed to build trust right now, not command her.

"Kyoko-"

"It fine." She said flatly and the girl stood, walking next to Kyoko all the way to the limo.

The girl stared around in the car. She was definitely not used to this type of thing, but Kyoko couldn't pull her eyes away from the girl. She brushed off Kuon's arm when he tried to comfort her to get rid of that commanding glare in her eye, nonstop directed at the girl.

They walked through the door and Kyoko pointed at a chair. "Sit." Kaito did as she was told without question. "What you eat?"

"What I'm given." She said, ready to cry from the cold stare Kyoko was giving her.

"What you like eat?" Kyoko asked, knowing better how to ask, and the girl thought.

"Hot dogs?" The girl asked and Kyoko nodded.

She turned and started pulling things out of the fridge, quickly joined by Kuu, who knew better what to make in the situation of American foods.

After about fifteen minutes, the plate was given to the girl, and she looked at the plate with wide eyes.

Hot dogs, macaroni and cheese and green beans.

"Eat." Kyoko said, and the girl smiled as she started to eat.

"You hungry, you tell." Kyoko frowned, crossing her arms as the girl ate, and she looked up, confused.

"I don't understand." Kaito said, confused by the total change of what she was used to.

"You no starve! Growing girl need food! We get new clothes after bath, okay?" Kyoko watched and the girl nodded, a mixture of hope and skepticism on her face.

She ate and Kyoko took her out, with Kuu and Kuon watching as Julie looked over the girl.

"Julie-san is clothes maker. She know good stores." Kyoko nodded with confidence and Kaito nodded.

"Kyoko, you need to learn some words in English. Your pronunciation isn't bad, but you're missing words." Kuu laughed and Kyoko stared, torn between apologizing nonstop and staying confident to show the girl she needed to listen.

If Kaito was used to abuse if not listening, Kyoko was willing to become the bad guy for a little bit, and put the fear of her into the girl through gesture alone until the girl realized she'd get what she would need. She would then be listening by telling when there were problems or needs.

Kuon realized fairly quickly what Kyoko was trying to do and realized by taking this route, the girl would give trust faster, and would understand easier. He knew when he was listening during lunch, Kyoko tell the child to speak up about wanting food.

She tested her boundaries by asking for another hot dog, which was quickly provided.

After the shopping was done and the girl had some fitting clothing, they went back to the house. Kyoko was afraid of the girl being too close in the stores, due to the gun in her pocket, but she wasn't about to let her mother kill Kaito as well.

She locked the gun in the small safe by her bed before sleeping. The little girl was out beside her, and Kuon, as much as he hated it, agreed to stay in a separate room.

Kyoko closed her eyes and was out instantly, after a nearly thirty hour day.

She woke the next morning to Kaito curled up beside her and smiled.

"Kaito?" She tapped the girl's shoulder and she jumped from the bed, terrified.

"Bad night dream?" She asked and Kaito shook her head. Kyoko sighed. "It good to speak out fear. Make heart better." She smiled, patting her chest and the girl shook with fear.

"Sometimes, if I oversleep, they'd hurt me." She mumbled, tears in her eyes and Kyoko's heart broke for the girl. She held out her arms to the girl and she stared, confused. Kyoko motioned to her and Kaito came over, still scared, and a little awkward. "I no hit you." She said and the girl looked up at her.

"Everyone hits me. Why not you?"

"No reason to hit you. You hit me, I hit you. You wake up scare, I no hit you. You hungry or hurt, I no hit you. Hungry, hurt, scare, no reason to hit person. You use bad words at me, may cry." Kyoko grinned and the girl paled.

"You'll make me cry if I use bad words?!"

"No, I cry, but I no hit. Understand?"

The girl broke. She cried more than Kyoko thought a five year old could. Kuon came to the door, saw Kyoko holding the little girl and couldn't help but smile.

She'd started to get the child to understand.

"Kyoko, we need to get ready. Your brothers' planes are scheduled to arrive in three hours." He nearly whispered, not wanting to break the scene before him, but knew he had to.

"They're on their way?!" Kyoko jumped up in a panic, and the little girl watched from the bed, surprised at the older girl, as well as the laughing man in the doorway.

Laughter. That was a sound she wasn't used to.

Two hours later, they'd all been bathed, Kyoko wore a nice dress, and Kaito wore a pink floral dress with princess sleeves. The girl almost cried when she saw it. Kyoko was scared she didn't like it, but was surprised when she'd said she'd always wanted a dress like that.

She smiled as she walked through the corridor, her hair curled at her shoulders, her bright, golden eyes she'd realized in the bath when looking at Kyoko, she must have gotten from her mother.

Kyoko smiled, but was terrified. What if they were as bad as Kaito was?

Her brothers, she'd discovered, were fourteen and ten. The Fourteen year old was named Inase, and the ten year old was Kiba. Kyoko again wondered what the woman who named them was thinking as Kiba appeared, in the hand of the same attendant from yesterday.

"Mogami! You're collecting them now, aren't you?"

"Mother abandon us. I take in." She smiled sadly and the woman nodded, surprised.

"That's too bad. He's a cutie!" Kyoko looked at the boy before her. He was just as thin as Kaito. He didn't look sick, though. He looked strong. Too strong for a ten year old.

"Who're you?" Kiba frowned, looking at the woman before him and Kyoko sat down on her knees to the boy.

"I Kyoko. Your sister. It pleasure to meet you." She smiled, looking at the boy. He didn't have the same golden eyes and black hair, but blue eyes and blond hair. His skin tone and eyes showed his Japanese decent, but beyond that, he looked American.

"I'm Kiba Castle." The kid looked at the woman with a guarded look.

"I know." Kyoko smiled softly, looking over her brother. "This other sister, Kaito Harris." She introduced the girl and she smiled softly at the new person before her.

"You're my brother?" Kaito asked with a little hope and fear.

"Thank god, you know English." He sighed in relief and Kuon raised an eyebrow.

"You'll all be learning Japanese. It's going to be a necessity where you're going." Kuon smiled at them and Kiba frowned and Kaito grinned.

"I wanna know Japanese! Nihao!" She cheered and Kuon tried to keep from laughing at the statement.

"Chinese, not Japanese." Kyoko pointed. "Konishiwa." Kyoko offered and the girl watched.

"Kunichiwah?"

"Close! You learn good!" Kyoko grinned and Kaito grinned while Kuon kept his comments about her English to himself.

"Mogami?" She heard from the next corridor and stood, waving her hand.

"Mogami here!" She jumped, waving her hand in the air, surprised by the boy that appeared before her this time.

He was just as thin as the others, but instead of the ill fitting clothes of Kaito, or the hoodie and baggy jeans Kiba wore, Inase wore a ironed, white buttoned shirt with a collar, black slacks and shoes. His golden eyes had the traditional Japanese slant, and his straight black hair was combed to the sides, a perfect part. His hair was longer, reaching to the bottom of his collar. He held a book under his arm and pressed his glasses against his face as he walked over.

"Mogami Kyoko?" His eyes widened slightly as he looked at her and Kyoko nodded.

"I Kyoko!" She bowed low, greeting the boy.

"I know who you are. I'm curious as to why you're..." His eyes traveled to the group behind her and he started to panic.

"Hizuri Kuu, Julie Swan and Tsuruga Ren. This is quite the entourage..."

"You mother Mogami Saene?"

"No, My mother was Kiku Date."

"That was the third name she used." Kuu stated, more to Kyoko than to Inase.

"Mother professional wife. Change name a lot. Inase, Kiba, Kaito and Kyoko, all siblings." Kyoko stated, watching for a response. His eyes widened, he dropped his book.

"You alright?" Kyoko stepped over quickly and Inase nodded with a light bow.

He started speaking in Japanese. "I'm fine, I'm sorry to worry you. I'm a fan of your work, and am really surprised to hear something like this." His eyes looked up to hers, surprised, now that he'd heard this, the similarities between them.

Kyoko startled at the Japanese.

"How much Japanese do you know?" She asked, grateful to be able not to massacre the English language with one of them.

"I'm fluent. I was raised by my grandmother until her passing two years ago, and have been living with my uncle since. I was starting to worry, his health had been failing badly recently, so to hear I was wanted for adoption, I was surprised to hear it was a relation through my mother. I don't even remember her."

"Trust me, it's just as well." Kyoko wriggled her nose and Inase shook his head lightly, smiling.

"I wish I would have known her now, to have raised you." He realized his tone was turning flirty and frowned. He pushed his glasses back up,

"I was abandoned too. I was raised by my fathers' best friend." She smiled and Inase's jaw dropped.

"I've had friends that would have loved to hear that." He frowned, shaking his head.

At this, he knelt down to his knees in an apologetic dogeza. "Kyoko, I promise never to give your secrets, no matter how tempting." He stated, and Kyoko stared in surprise.

"Come," She reverted back to English. "Let eat!" She grinned and Inase frowned, looking at Kuon, who had a similar look on his face.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone! I feel the need to explain something. In the Manga, Kyoko was mentioned to be good in English, and the technical requirement if fluency is the ability to be understandable. I'm trying to be realistic with her fluency. She can be understood, she knows the necessary words and order, but forgets some of the connective words, To, The, stuff like that.

Trust me, if you're Japanese and you're always surrounded by Japanese speakers, being understood can be very difficult, so by only having the one mishap on who would cry, she's actually fairly fluent.

Shadowhawk- There was a purpose of that, and you'll find out near the last chapter. It'll actually be a major plot point! Mwahha! And yeah, the reason no one freaked out about Kyoko being with Ren was because they all thought it was already done. Why start congratulating a couple you thought had been going out for a year or so? One last thing, I said it in chapter 2 or 3, Murasame wasn't specifically trying to be a peeping tom. He noticed, and was curious, but that was it.

I've noticed your updates since I wrote this and have responses! Thanks, and there's actually two reasons she did it, you just have to wait and find out why! :D

That is my explanation.

Anyway, If you say something in a review I think needs commented on, I'll call you up to the office, that's how I always work, unless I PM back. Didn't mean to worry ya, Maplett!

Anywho, On with the show!

Disclaimer- Tarzan like! :D

**Chapter 14**

Inase asked permission and immediately started a blog upon entering the house. He'd been shown around, asked a few questions and sat down on the couch with his laptop.

Kaito came home, changed, and Kuon took her into the yard to play.

Kiba followed, but stood back with his arms crossed.

Kuon could tell he'd been hurt in the past, and explained to Kyoko that this is a common occurrence for young boys, to become distrusting after pain.

Kyoko hugged him and cried.

By this time, Kaito trusted her at least a little, but was enjoying the time she would spend with them. Kuon was trying to work with Kiba, and Inase was just thrilled. He'd about died of shock when he heard Hizuri Kuu was buying him a plane ticket, and was beside himself when he heard he was to ask for Mogami Kyoko when they got to the terminal.

He'd heard through the networks that Ren called her Mogami-san.

Kyoko and Ren weren't very excited to hear her real name had been leaked, and Ren apologized to Kyoko, who blew it off. "It was just to keep Sho from finding out it was me." Kyoko shrugged and Inase looked up over his plate at dinner.

"Fuwa Sho?" Kyoko smiled bitterly and nodded, leaving a surprised look on the boys face.

"We were childhood friends. We had a falling out, and haven't really spoken much since then. Kyoko sighed, remembering his terrible cries in the airport and leaned against Kuon with a sigh.

"Please don't make me jealous of that guy." Kuon looked down at her and Kyoko smiled.

"Never." She smiled and looked as Kaito ate. She didn't understand Japanese, but she knew this feeling. Fear and uncertainty.

She stared, scared for a second, before Kyoko noticed her worried eyes and bent down beside her and hugged her close.

"Everything okay. Upset about past, but future better." She smiled at the girl who sighed and nodded.

The next three days were hard for Kyoko. She was getting to know her siblings. Kaito, though often scared, was very playful and considerate. Kiba was untrusting and often uncertain, was instantly protective of Kaito. Kuon would step outside with them often and watch as they played together.

He'd noticed after the second day that Kiba actually made a point to follow Kaito and was curious. He'd mentioned it to Kyoko, who smiled about it.

"It's good they're getting along!" She sang as she made dinner that night.

Kuon watched, curious as they ate dinner and Kiba smiled, patting Kaito on the head. She was happy he'd worn the flower wreath she'd made him to the table, and had been scared they'd be told they had to get rid of it.

She was so happy when Kyoko complimented it and asked if Kaito would make her one too next time.

Kiba looked over at Kuon and his eyes narrowed.

Kuon was surprised by the look. Kyoko looked up to see Kuon's shock at the boy and turned to Kiba, a look of anger and caution on the young boy.

"Kiba? What wrong?" Kyoko asked, watching the boy look over at her with a look of terror and finality.

"You're going to kill us, aren't you?" He stood, stepping in front of Kaito, glaring at Kuon.

"What?" Kuon just stared, his jaw dropped at the comment.

"You're always trying to take Kaito away from the rest of us, and you always have the gun on you." He stared, his eyes shifting from Kuon's eyes to his hip and Kuon stared for a moment before laughing.

"This gun is for protection. Kyoko has someone trying to hurt her, and we don't know if they'll try and hurt you too if they find out you're here. I'm carrying a gun to protect everyone." Kuon said with a smile.

Kiba looked over at Kyoko who smiled and nodded. "Who would want to hurt us?" Kiba asked, sitting back down as Kaito started devouring her food.

"Mother." Kyoko smiled and Kiba stared.

"I don't understand." Kiba said, and at the last few words Kaito's eating slowed to nothing and she watched the interactions with interest.

"Neither do I." Kyoko sighed and looked up at Kuon with a sudden fearful look. "She sent me a note. She say my father was not my father." She smiled and at this Inase pushed his glasses up.

"That's probably the reason. If she got the life insurance for taking care of her daughter, and it turns out that the person is someone else's daughter, and the company finds out, it's fraud. They can sue to get their money back. If during the lawsuit they find out that she's had four husbands die, they can suspect her for their murders. It will reopen the cases, and a criminal inquiry will start." He thought and frowned. "May I be excused? I need to look into something." He stated and Kyoko nodded, curious.

"What's wrong?" She asked in Japanese and Inase frowned.

"I've been keeping tabs on her for a while, where she is, what her name is that day, that kind of thing. I'm curious to find out where she is now. I haven't really looked in the last month or so. If she's following you, I can find out where she's been, and what she's doing now."

"How?" Kyoko stared and Inase frowned.

"It's kind of illegal. I had a small GPS installed on her. She doesn't know about it." Inase frowned and Kyoko stared.

"Why did you do that?"

"Proof. She would come to my house and hit me for not being her ideal. My neighbors thought my grandmother was abusing me, so the next time she came out, I offered her tea with some medication to... help her sleep. She woke up and nothing seemed different, so she didn't think anything about it. I installed the chip in her neck, and she had already been having neck problems."

"How did you install it? Was it like a microscopic chip you injected or something?" Kyoko was hanging on his every word and Inase stared for a second before laughing.

"They don't have that kind of technology yet. No, I got a pet locator chip that had GPS ability, as well as a scalpel and dissolving sutures. It was supposed to be a kit for dogs, but it worked just as well on her." He frowned as he walked to the living room.

Kyoko looked over at Kuon with wide eyes.

"That would have been nice to know earlier!" She stared and Kuon laughed.

"This could really help!" Kuon smiled and took a bite of the food before looking over at his father. Somehow, during that conversation, the man heard every word, either language, AND finished his dinner. Kyoko worried about the eating disorders that would accompany seeing a man devour a thirty gallon hotpot by himself in less than an hour.

Kuon noticed the man's eyes on his own while he silently sipped his tea.

Kuon frowned. He knew something.

His finger started tapping on the table.

Kuon and his father goofed off a lot as kids, and Kuon, like many other young boys, learned morse code to secretly send messages, usually to his playful father. Now it worked in reverse.

Kuon listened, his eyes drifting closed while he heard the tapping of the man's finger on the table.

S-h-e i-s n-e-a-r b-e-e-n w-a-t-c-h-i-n-g u-s d-a-y-s

Kuon's head snapped over as he looked to his father. His eyes widened and the older man shook his head softly.

C-o-p-s w-a-t-c-h-i-n-g o-u-t-s-i-d-e f-i-v-e m-i-l-e r-a-d

"She's at the window." Inase said in English as he ran into the room. His head snapped over to the window and Kuon drew his gun, jumping between everyone else and the window Inase was pointing at.

"Kyoko, your gun."

"It's in my room!" She gasped, grabbing the children and pulling them back into the walkway.

"Take the children and go get it! Mom, call the police in the hallway! I'll go look for her!" Kuon ran for the front door as Kuu drew his gun and looked over at his wife. "Go help Kyoko keep the kids safe."

He kicked the window out and jumped out, looking around.

There was no one there. He frowned as he looked around. He fell silent and watched for any movement, seeing nothing.

He slowly crept away from the house, looking into the vast garden.

Every locator device may be a little off.

Kuon made his way completely around the house and almost yelled when he noticed the window busted out. He noticed that the shattered glass was on the outside and sighed. "Impatient..."

click

Kuon felt his heart jump into his throat and damn near threw up on his father, who was right beside him at this point.

"Impatient god damn ninjas." Kuon's eyes narrowed at his father, who grinned back.

"Nothing yet."

"Nothing. Going inside to check on Kyoko." Kuon frowned, walking back to the front door, the gun still in his hand.

He walked through to the staircase and slowly crept up, listening for anything.

He opened the bedroom door with his hands raised and looked around. He frowned, confused by the lack of people in the room. "Kyoko?"

He closed the door and listened, trying to hear anything.

He started going down the hallway, listening, opening each door and glancing inside. He'd gotten to the room Kiba was staying in and opened the door, seeing movement in the corner. He walked in and saw his mother, ducked and covered behind the bed.

"Mom!" He ran in and she looked up with wide eyes.

"Kuon! She came in! The kids and Kyoko took off!"

"Mom, why aren't you with them?" He watched with worry as she frowned, pulling her hand away from her ankle, a deep purple swelling looking quite angry.

"Mom! What happened?!" He started to lift her and she swatted his hands away.

"I slid on the carpet! I'm fine! Go help them! The woman had a gun! I tried to shoot, but I missed!"

She pushed Kuon away, who stood and frowned. He turned back towards the door and sighed.

"Don't make a sound. I can't find them right now."

"The range. I bet they went down there." She frowned and Kuon froze. Kyoko only knew how to fire the small hand gun Kuon taught her. If she went there, and the older woman knew how to fire other guns, she was just helping her mother out.

Kuon ran down the stairs as quickly as his legs would carry him, and his father noticed and jumped through the already busted window.

"What's up?"

"Mom says she thinks they came down here." Kuon ran down and into the stairs with his hands on the handle of the black metal in his hand. He took a deep breath and let it out before kicking the door open. He stepped in with his gun before him at the ready. His eyes raked the room and noticed all the hiding places Kyoko could be, where all the kids could be. Where Kyoko's mother could be.

"Kyoko, if you're here-"

"Kuon!" He heard and was startled as Kaito ran out from behind one of the areas at him and clutched onto his leg.

"Where is everyone else?" Kuon asked, his gun still at the ready.

"I don't know! We all came down here, but they left!"

Kuon heard a sound on the other side of the room and frowned, lifting his hand that wasn't holding the gun at the sound when his finger found the light switch.

Kuon didn't even notice when Kaito was ripped from his leg. Kiba let go of the thread and ran as quickly as possible, holding the girl in his arms.

They only got a few steps before Kuu grabbed him and held him still, Kaito screamed as Kuu's hand came around her.

"Quiet!" Kuu murmured and Kaito nodded. Kiba frowned, looking over.

"I guess I startled." Kiba frowned, a light tinge coming across his cheeks.

"What did you do?" Kuon asked once they got back up to the top of the stairs.

"I found some string in Kyoko's room. I tied it to one of the papers hanging in the room and yanked on it a few times to get you to look away."

"Nice." Kuu grinned at the boy and Kuon stepped out in the open, protecting them from anything else they didn't see.

"Where is everyone else, Kiba?" Kuu asked and he shrugged.

"Kaito ran off and I followed her. I think they were going to the 'range'."

"That was the range, where you were at." Kuon frowned and Kuu sighed.

"Is there another thing in the house with the word range?" Kiba asked and Kuu shrugged.

"Besides the kitchen, which is where this all started..."

"And Kyoko probably heard the window break. She may be trying to escape, but she probably stopped when she realized she didn't have all the kids." Kuon gritted his teeth.

"KIA!" They heard the yell and ran towards the voice they realized was Inase.

The kitchen door was broken, and Kyoko was pressed against the back wall with her hands over her mouth in shock and Inase stood with a very furious look in his eyes. His shirt was torn, the buttons ripped off, and his glasses were gone. None of them would have noticed the muscular frame of the boy if they hadn't seen it themselves.

He had obviously spent a long time in martial arts.

He looked at the window for a moment before turning to the newcomers in the room and sighed. He turned to Kyoko and frowned, pulling her arm away from her and looked at her shoulder and sighed.

"It doesn't hurt?"

"No..." She stared at him with wide eyes.

Kyoko slid down the wall, her eyes fluttered to closed and Inase grabbed her before she hit the floor.

"What happened?" Kuu asked, as Kuon was too in shock from this whole ordeal to comprehend asking a question.

"We were going to escape through the window across from the stove, we'd heard the break earlier, after Kyoko got her gun. The GPS could tell she was in front of a window here, but I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry I didn't realize Kyoko's room is above this one. Julie twisted her ankle and told us to go. She was running right after us, and I told Kaito to take off down the stairs back there where she wouldn't have noticed her, and Kiba followed her. I kept her busy for a second, but she got past me. She had her gun pointed, and I was able to get between them. She shot. She shot at Kyoko, and I was able to force her to miss. She probably has a broken arm. She took off after that." Inase sat with Kyoko on his lap and sighed in relief.

Kuon stared.

This boy was only four years younger than Kyoko, but was so ready to make sure she was alright, getting between her and a gun.

Kuon liked this kid.

The police showed up ten minutes later and Kuu frowned as they looked over everything and Kyoko was taken to the hospital. Inase had pushed her back to get between the two and had hit her chest.

This, as the hospital showed, was of little consequence. The main reason for her sudden loss of consciousness was fear and fatigue. Inase and Kuon refused to leave her side for the next six hours til she was released. By then, she was fine, and the papers for custody had been faxed over.

The kids were officially in Kyoko's care.


	15. Chapter 15

Yay! I'm not sure about some of you reading this, but I'm thrilled with the way it's coming along! It seems most people review once or twice, but I have a few that keep me updated on their thoughts, and to you guys, I'm very much grateful! Thank you for continued critique of my work, it lets me know what I'm doing right/wrong!

Anywho, on with the show!

Disclaimer- HETALIA! Wait, wrong country. NIHON!

**Chapter 15**

It wasn't the best of goodbyes for the group, but with America being just as dangerous as Japan, and knowing that Saene was in America, it seemed the best thing to do. They gave a warning to the airport security, but they told Kyoko that there were only so many security guards, and if she'd changed from what she was last seen wearing, and without a specific name, there was no way to make sure.

Kuu smiled at the children and patted them each on the head before looking at Kyoko. He gripped her in a hug and smiled.

"Take care of your siblings. This will be good practice for my grandchildren." He grinned and Kyoko turned bright red, but still unable to break the frown from her face.

"I hope I can see you again, Kuu." She smiled when he broke the hug and looked at her.

"Please, call me Dad." He grinned and reached out, ruffling her hair. "You should be used to it by now." Kyoko grinned and nodded.

"Goodbye, Otousan."

He looked at Kuon, who smiled at him with soft eyes as his mother changed places for Kyoko. "Goodbye, Otousan."

"You call me Kuu." His eyebrow raised and Kuon jumped to attention, surprised. "Refuse all of my guns, move my new family back to Japan, if you weren't you, I'd beat you." Kuu looked him in the eye and Kuon had to stop himself from crying.

His father wasn't as lucky.

"I love you, Kuon." He hugged the man and patted him on the back.

"I love you too, father." Kuon hugged him back before sighing and looking down at the kids.

"Goodbye, Kuu." Kaito frowned sadly and Kiba patted her back.

"Goodbye, Kuu." Kiba sighed and looked at the man with sorrow. He'd started getting used to the life of riches, and he was worried on where they were going next.

"Goodbye, Kuu. It was a pleasure to have met you." Inase bowed formally and Kyoko watched.

She couldn't critique the bow. This caused her an odd pride.

"Inase-kun, you seem to be a very bright person. Keep these two in line, alright?" He grinned and Inase grinned back.

"Of course, sir." Inase's eyes swept the corridor and he sighed.

"It's time." He stated and the group started walking towards the plane, Kuon holding Kaito as they walked up.

"Your daughter is beautiful!" One of the attendants giggled, patting the girl on the head and Kuon had to stifle a laugh.

"She's my girlfriend's sister."

"Sister?" The woman's eyes widened when Kyoko came over and sighed, sitting on the other side of Kuon.

"Kiba's asleep and Inase is just impatient for the warnings to be over so he can get into his laptop." Kyoko grinned and Kuon nodded, looking at the kids two seats in front of them.

It was a long flight, and Kaito woke them up at about seven in the evening. Kyoko so hated jet lag right now, realizing that they were going to have to get the children's schedules switched. "What wrong?" Kyoko rubbed her eyes and Kaito shifted with a frown.

"I just saw you on TV." She pointed to the screen in the front of the cabin and Kyoko grinned. They were watching Dark Moon.

"It been a while since I seen that." Kyoko laughed and Kaito watched as Kuon's character was introduced.

"It's Kuon!" She chirped and Kyoko smiled.

"In Japan, you must call him Ren, alright?"

"Why?" She asked and Kyoko thought.

"In Japan, everyone know his name is Tsuruga Ren. It is secret that he Hizuri Kuon, so you must call him Ren, alright?" Kyoko asked and Kaito nodded.

"But, why are you on TV?"

"We actors." She grinned, and Kaito stared.

"On shows like this?" Kaito's eyes were wide with wonder.

"Yes, we famous in Japan." Kyoko grinned and Kaito stared. Her eyes shifted back to the television and she leaned against Ku- uh, Ren's shoulder. Kyoko sighed with unease. This was going to get more getting used to.

"Ren?" She nudged him and his eyes clenched before shifting over to her.

"Nani?" He yawned and Kyoko giggled.

"We're on television." She pointed and Ren's eyes looked up drearily towards the screen. His eyes widened, he woke instantly, and was pulled into the story.

It was only two seconds til Kiba was seated on her lap. "Is that really you?" His eyes shone and Kyoko nodded.

"That's Ren." She pointed and the boy stared.

"It looks like Kuon." He looked displeased and Kyoko nodded.

"In Japan, we call him Tsuruga Ren. You can call Ren." Kyoko grinned and Kiba nodded, before realizing.

"That's him?!" His finger went from one to the other and Ren laughed.

"That's me."

"And that me." Kyoko giggled and Kiba started bouncing.

"I saw Kuu in movies before, but I thought it was someone else! Was that really him?!"

"It was. That's my father." Ren grinned and the boy looked excited enough to explode.

"It's a whole family of actors. Kuu's father was an actor as well." Inase watched as everyone except Ren stared.

"Is true?" Kyoko looked over and Ren nodded.

"Ojiisan died before I was born. I never got to meet him. I've seen a few of his movies, and was honestly not as impressed as I was with Otousan."

A eighteen hour flight that honestly involved about four hours of sleep, and fourteen solid hours of telling the kids about the life of actors.

Inase was so excited to hear he'd be living in the house of Tsuruga Ren. Ren was one of his favorite actors, but hearing about Kyoko being his sister, Inase had to admit, this was nearly devastating. He'd loved the girl in every episode, every movie she'd been in. Hearing they were related, he was very much crushed.

Until he realized one thing.

He could be closer to her and better take care of her than whatever men she had.

But it was Ren.

Inase sat quietly in his seat, watching the marathon of the show with his mind preoccupied with the situation.

He had a feeling he should just be happy he got to meet everyone in real life.

On the other hand, getting to call Kyoko Onee-san had a good ring to it.

He smiled softly to himself as he tried to find his place.

He hadn't even realized, with his mind preoccupied, that he'd opened the GPS program as his eyes traveled the United States, looking for his mother.

She wasn't there.

His eyes traveled the map before scrolling over.

She was about ten hours behind them.

"Onee-san!" Inase yelled without thinking. Kyoko was alerted, and jumped up, running over.

"Onee-san?" Kyoko laughed, before looking at the map. "What's this?"

"The GPS program. The red blinking dot is where Mother is." He frowned and Kyoko stood, staring and nodded.

"She's on her way to Japan again." Kyoko frowned and Inase nodded.

"We don't have guns for protection, but I'll do my best to make sure you're safe." Inase frowned, his fingers flying over the keyboard as he started opening page after page of government safety and precaution sites. "What's Kuu-san's phone number? He had someone looking up her current name. If we can find it before we land..."

"We'll be alright. I'll call Kuu, you look over those pages on what to do if we can't get the information in time." Kyoko slid out her phone as she went back to her seat.

Kuu informed her that they found out she had been stealing social security cards and information. There was no way of knowing what names she had, or used.

Kyoko called ahead to the airport and asked them if they could hold a flight, with the possibility of one of the crew being homicidal. They agreed and started the process of informing the airport staff of the situations.

They got off the plane, went to the Takarada Estate, and informed Lori about the situation.

He caused a stillness and calm to come over the children. Something about the Phantom of the Opera phantom with the mask and everything, caused an awe factor in the kids, and Kyoko could only giggle at seeing it. Even Inase stood still, wide eyed with his mouth drawn to a small frown.

"Children! Children?" Lori looked up to see Kyoko and Ren staring at him, taking in the outfit for a moment before responding.

"They're mine." Kyoko raised her hand and Lori looked horrified, instantly solidifying into some sort of terrified statue.

"Kaito, Kiba, Inase, this is Takarada Lori." She said and the kids looked at him, their gaze never shifting from the surprise when the door opened.

"Takarada Lori, the president of LME. It is a pleasure to meet you." Inase bowed and the two younger ones looked at him surprised. Kiba stepped forward and offered his hand, causing a laugh from the older man. He reached out to shake, and was surprised.

"You have a good grip." Lori sized the boy up and grinned.

Kaito curtsied as she'd seen women do in movies an Lori bowed low, being a perfect gentleman.

"Kyoko, how old are you again?" Lori's eyes shifted over and Inase hid the chuckle that tried to escape him.

"They're my brothers and sister." Kyoko said, causing a look of relief, then shock on the president.

"You have siblings?"

"I just found out. We all have the same mother. Seems it's her occupation to get married, get pregnant, than just around the time the child is born, the husband dies and she gets the life insurance. Five times in a row, isn't that a coincidence?" Kyoko huffed and Inase frowned.

"Five?"

Kyoko smiled sadly. "I wasn't able to find out about you guys in time to save him. He was only eleven months younger than you." Kyoko sighed and clenched her hands.

"How?" Inase was outraged, but was also great at keeping himself in check.

"The life of an abandoned child can be really hard, you see, and sometimes someone just can't handle it." Inase nodded, showing his understanding at what had happened.

"Inase?" Kaito asked and he smiled down.

"We're just talking about the break in." He lied, and Kiba could tell.

On the other hand, by now he realized they were good people and knew if Inase had lied, there had been a reason.

"I was hoping you could keep an eye on them in about seven hours, they may be able to find Mother, but I need to keep them safe."

"I need to go." Inase said, his tone leaving no room for argument.

Ren looked down with a frown. "You are the only really good translator here. Lori knows English, but the kids here understand you perfectly. Not to mention, they already trust you."

"I'm the only one that got a good look at her." Inase fired back, and at this Ren could only stare.

"Damned stubborn teenagers." Ren rolled his eyes and Inase knew he'd won. He couldn't help but smile, and realized as much as this man was calm and collected, he almost enjoyed someone fighting back. He wondered how much his sister fought to earn his heart.

They all slept well that night, and Lori was there in seven hours to keep an eye, Maria close behind him. As Inase and Maria passed each other in the hall, both of them looked at each other with interest.

"I'm Inase, Kyoko's brother." He bowed low, looking at the girl before him. Her shoulder length hair was black with a pink chunk in front of her blue eyes. She looked like she was about his age, and had a beautiful smile.

"Takarada Maria. I'm Lori's grand daughter." She bowed back, for a moment unable to tear her eyes away from the boy. "It's a pleasure." She smiled and Inase grinned in response.

"You're too young, kids. Love has to wait a few more years, alright?" Lori grinned and the two blushed before turning and walking away.

Kyoko grinned uncontrollably on her way to the car. So THIS is why Lori tried so hard to be a match maker! This feeling of suspense for the two was thrilling!

"Let's go catch a homicidal maniac!" Ren grinned when they reached the car.


	16. Chapter 16

I'm so happy to be getting so many reviews! When I was writing today, probably yesterday when I actually get this up, and seeing reviews after every chapter, it was the motivation to keep me writing all day!

Three chapters in one day! I'm proud of myself!

Shiroyuki76- Okay, I have to admit, you do have a very good point. Fight me with "I think" and I blow you off. Fight me with "I've been through this, and..." and I take you seriously. I only speak English, been trying to learn Japanese, with very little success, but that's it. I have very little knowledge of the real issues of trying to learn another language, and having the opinion of someone who has is a great reference. Thank you quite sincerely for letting me know your thoughts!

Anywho, on with the show!

Disclaimer- No, Mom, GFY does not mean Good for you.

**Chapter 16**

**(Kyoko's English will be improving after this point. You can thank Shiroyuki76, or chuck it up to the experience of being near so many native speakers.)**

Inase frowned as he swept through the airplane. Kyoko and Ren stood at the door and watched for anyone retreating or pulling weapons, but nothing happened. There was no one in the restroom, and every face had been seen.

"I don't understand." Inase said, pulling out his laptop and Kyoko spoke with the security personnel.

He looked at the screen and frowned. "Uh, who was already let off the plane?"

"Just some of the airplane's staff. No one of great importance." the attendant called over and Inase jumped up, keeping his laptop on his arm as he ran out of the plane, the security and Kyoko and Ren following.

He followed the red dot, scanning in once he reached the luggage area and looked up, looking around. "She's here. She's in this room." Inase said, backing towards Kyoko, keeping his eyes on the people surrounding him.

This had been a bad idea. Kyoko was too exposed.

He looked at the faces, looking for the one that looked familiar, and looked back to the screen. "Ren, keep her here." Inase looked back and Ren stared, confused for a moment as Inase ran ahead with the security. One guard stayed behind to make sure nothing happened.

The security watched as the boy ran ahead, his eyes ever vigilant as they shifted between the screen and the world around him.

He was lead to a rarely used emergency exit, still open. He looked at the screen to see her moving away quickly.

She was in a car.

They couldn't catch her now.

He put his laptop into the bag on his hip and frowned. "She got away. I need to see the faces of all attendants that disembarked before we arrived." He looked at the head security guy who nodded, bringing the kid back inside.

The radio call was given and Kyoko and Ren were lead to a room that was probably used to hold terrorists before the police got there. Kyoko frowned, looking down at the table.

They said everyone. They didn't think that would mean the airplane's staff.

They wouldn't have known she was staff. She sighed softly as she looked up at Inase, his finger shifting unconsciously to his glasses, pushing them farther onto his nose. The woman walked in with a few files in her arm and handed them to Ren, surprised when Inase, the youngest there, grabbed the files.

"Thank you." He said softly as he opened the first folder and saw the picture. Not her. He closed it and went on to the next, no hesitation or thought.

It was the third file that he opened.

His eyes wandered around the picture and his lip tightened. "Inase?" Kyoko asked, hopeful and he nodded.

"This is her." He looked over the file.

Morishita Inoue.

He looked over her file. Been working with the company for fifteen years.

Been on suspension for theft accusation twice.

No children.

Married for about a year.

"Find this woman, and her husband. He needs to be put into hiding. She's killed her last five husbands." Inase frowned. The woman's eyes scanned the page and she frowned, nodding.

Honestly, she could have refused. Inoue-san had worked with her a few times, in different circumstances.

She never would have told the boy the first of the two thefts had been on her. Her gun went missing, and Inoue had been looking at it oddly for the while before that.

She'd almost been fired when the piece had been found on the floorboard almost on the other side of the plane. There's no way it could have shifted in the turbulence, like the commander had said.

Inoue wasn't trusted by her own workers, and all said that she'd probably hidden the gun there when it became obvious she wouldn't get off the plane with it.

The officer smiled when she called into the headquarters.

"Put out a warning. Be on the lookout for Morishita Inoue. Accused of multiple murders, as well as homicidal action. Also goes by the name Mogami Saene." She smiled as she started rambling off the aliases.

She had been guilty, and now everyone would know.

At this, before they took another breath, Inase reached back, pulled out his laptop while Kyoko spoke with the officers that were there about the findings and Inase frowned, looking at the screen.

"Ano, where is this?" He pointed at the screen, but Ren, who hadn't seen it just stared for a second, being easily distracted by the conversation beside him.

"Uh.. That's... The Takarada Estate."

"Onee-san!" Inase jumped up, tossing the computer in the bag. "We gotta go!"

"I'm still talking-"

"She's at the house!" Inase called as he ran from the room.

Kyoko told the officer the address before her and Ren ran out to the car, Inase impatiently waiting.

They were there in twenty minutes, and by then, Ren had two police following his car. He jumped out of the car and yelled to the officers getting out. "She may have attacked the children!"

His traffic problems instantly forgotten, the police ran into the house with them. Kyoko had two guards and Inase with her, and Ren took the other two officers. They split up and Ren headed towards the kitchen, second bedroom and basement, while Kyoko went to the living room, main bedroom and third bedroom.

No one found anything for a bit, and the police thought they may have been strung along, til Kyoko opened the third bedroom. She screamed as the figure in the window held out her gun and got in one shot. Inase jumped in front of her to shield her, and clenched his eyes, surprised when he didn't feel any pain as the police started shooting at the woman.

"STOP! There's children in the room!" Inase yelled as the woman fell from the window. The police ran over and saw her running. They immediately ran after her as Kyoko screamed, watching as Inase ran over to the corner, seeing Lori and Maria laying tied on the floor and the kids laying beside them.

Inase stared, dropped to his knees in fear.

He reached forwards and took a pulse on Kaito.

Normal.

It was the same for Kiba and he clasped his hands over his chest, crying in relief as he felt the world shift slightly, falling to the floor.

Kyoko screamed.

This got the attention of the other group two rooms down and they ran over, seeing Kyoko shaking Inase with tears streaming down her cheeks. One officer started checking the kids and freeing the older two, while the other called for ambulances.

Two children, unconscious from unknown reasons, one teenager, unconscious from blood loss resulting from a gun shot wound.

When Ren heard what had happened, he froze.

This wasn't alright. Inase would be alright, the wound had been shallow, and was dangerously close to the diaphragm, but he was alright.

He was conscious about two hours later and after hearing Kyoko was alright, he went back to sleep.

The kids, as it turned out, had been given chloroform to induce the sleep. They were fine, and awake by the time Inase fell back asleep.

Ren went back to the house and Takarada frowned when he opened the door.

"Ren, you told me Kyoko's mother had been stalking her, and trying to kill her. Honestly, it didn't seem too realistic, but I believed you. I ordered security to triple over the estate during your stay, and she managed to break through twice, in and out. I don't know what else to do to protect you two." He stated sadly, looking defeated.

"Keep the little ones here for a while. She's not after them, and with this going on, it's not safe to have them near." Ren frowned. He already loved them, and handing them to someone else seemed a horrible thing to do, but he knew Lori would love them and take good care of them.

Lori nodded. "Consider it done. And if you think of anything else, please let me know. The window she broke out has been replaced, so if you want to try and stay, I can order extra security just around your house."

"No, I don't see that being the safest idea. I may have to drag Inase with us, but we have the Heel siblings to do tomorrow. Inase should be out of the hospital by then. Can Jelly work on him too?"

"Sure." Lori smiled. "Kid must be something, though. To be out of the hospital the day after being shot."

"He was wearing his laptop bag. The bullet went between the openings in the buckle, which slowed it down a lot. It only went in about an inch, and I think the kid is tough enough to still try and fight." Ren was a little proud of the boy, but at the same time, worried.

He'd jumped in front of Kyoko, who hadn't forgiven herself yet. She saw it as it was her fault he had been shot.

Ren knew he'd have to be the one to protect the boy from protecting Kyoko.

Inase sat in his hospital bed, looking at the blog.

He frowned, knowing he couldn't put what had happened in the blog, it was too insane.

Not to mention, his uncle, even on the verge of death, would fight to get him back to America.

Inase sighed as he closed the computer as the nurse walked in."Are you in any pain?" She smiled down and Inase sighed.

"A little. I can deal with it. When can I be discharged?" He asked and looked up with a frown.

"We have to keep you overnight for observation, but as long as there are no problems, you can leave in the morning." She nearly sang out ad Inase looked around the room.

He hadn't seen Kyoko since the last time he'd woken up, about four hours ago. "Where's Onee-san?"

The woman looked around confused. "Was there another with you?"

"Sorry, Mogami Kyoko is my older sister. She was with me when I arrived."

"I haven't seen anyone here in the last three hours."

Inase swept through the computer's screens, found the number and grabbed the hospital phone.

"Ren, is Onee-san with you?"

"No, she should be with you. I'm on my way." Ren's voice sounded panicked.

"Ren, instead of rushing ahead, please call the hospital and warn the front desk to keep an eye out for her. I'll talk to the nurses about checking the floor. She may have just ran to the bathroom or something." He lied. No one spent three hours in the bathroom. "Maybe just wandered into the wrong room. She must be tired by now." Inase looked at the clock. It was only about three pm.

"Inase, I don't think you should be worrying yourself, considering your situation-"

"I'm a very active fourteen year old who's already at the area. I'm wounded lightly, I'm not demolished. Just take a breath, and kiss my siblings for me." He frowned as he hung up the phone, not even realizing what he'd told him to do.

In America kissing was common between siblings, some friends and family.

In Japan, not so much.

Ren grinned as he hung up the phone, noticing the accident, but being raised in America, he understood.

"Ren, Where's Inase?" Kaito's eyes looked up at the man and he smiled down, picking her up.

"He got hurt and had to go to the doctor." Ren's soft tone eased the worry in the girl and she nodded, looking down at Kiba, who watched the interaction.

"When is Kyoko coming back?" She frowned and Ren smiled, patting her head.

"When Inase comes home. She's worried about him." Ren watched as the myriad of emotions played across the girl's face. "She's worried about you too. That's why she told me to come here with you."

"Is this my home now?" She asked, and the tone broke Ren's heart. Her eyes pleaded, and her little had clenched the front of his shirt.

"Not quite. Me and Kyoko are going to buy a house. One that has enough bedrooms that you can each have your own. What color do you want your bedroom to be?" He asked and her eyes widened.

"I can choose?" She said, sounding more excited than a child should over something like this. Ren nodded and smiled, rubbing his hand over her hair as she thought. "Can it be pink?"

"Sure it can. You like light or dark pink?"

"I want the same color as the old lady who came here's lipstick. It was really pretty!" Kaito chuckled, wiggling around and Ren froze. She'd seen the woman?

"Kiba, did you and Kaito see the woman who made you sleep?"

"Uh huh. She was pretty, but she seemed mean." Kiba frowned, trying to figure out what about the woman looked so familiar.

"Could you tell the police what she looked like, so they can make a picture of her?"

"Yeah." Kiba frowned, watching as Ren made two phone calls, first to the hospital's front office, second to the police chief.


	17. Chapter 17

Okay! Seeing as no one has reviewed today I have no comments for reviews here.

Minecraft is going okay, and I'm waiting for Skip Beat to update, and hate I have to wait two weeks, but so be it!

There's nothing to talk about today. I'm boring, sorry.

Anywho, on with the show!

Disclaimer- A vibrator is a dental tool. Not even joking, look it up!

**Chapter 17**

Kyoko woke to three nurses surrounding her, poking her shoulder.

"Mogami-san?"

"Hn?" She rubbed her eyes and looked around, remembering she was in the hospital.

"Your brother is looking for you. He's really worried." The nurse smiled politely, while the two behind her giggled.

"I'm sorry, I came down for coffee, I must have sat down and just.. fell asleep." She stood and stretched. She could tell she'd been asleep for a few hours, and felt rather good.

She made her way back up to Inase's room just as he was coming back.

He looked at her surprised for a moment and sighed. "Are you alright?"

"You're the hospital patient! I should be asking you that!" She frowned as Inase finally relaxed. He called Ren and listened as he explained what was happening. He could hear Kiba and Kaito laughing in the background and smiled.

"That sounds like a good idea. I'm trying to talk them into letting me go early, but it's not looking too hopeful." He sighed and Ren laughed loud enough Kyoko could hear.

Inase nodded, agreed, and hung up, leaving Kyoko confused.

"The kids got a good enough look at Mother' face, they're helping a sketch artist get a picture of her, as the one the airport has is fifteen years outdated. I wouldn't be too hopeful, though from the sound of it."

"Why's that?" Kyoko asked and Inase's eyes looked bored, but he couldn't hide the tick of the corner of his mouth raising.

"I distinctly heard the words 'bigger, bigger, yeah. She's a meanie head.'" Inase watched as Kyoko stilled in surprise, comprehended and started laughing.

The next morning he was released, and Kyoko told him about the Heel siblings. Now there would be a third, and due to the similarities in the face, they couldn't pass him off as someone else.

He looked like a four year younger male Kyoko.

Ten looked him over, took in his face and frowned.

"How much do you really need these glasses?" She asked and Inase frowned.

"Without them, I run into walls." He watched as Jelly frowned, thinking.

There was only one general look for a biker boy with glasses, and she hated typecasting more than anything.

She ruffled his hair and looked him over again.

There was only one real look, but he may be able to pull it off... "Take off your shirt, sweety. We don't want it getting stained with the hair stuff." She turned and pumped a bit of gel into her hand and grabbed the hairspray.

Jelly turned to see the boy's chest and stilled.

"Oh my god." She stared, looking over the muscles and tone he had to his body and stilled.

There were other bad boy types besides bikers. She grinned, wiping the gel into the sink and put away the hairspray. Inspiration struck!

Inase walked out with a frown. He looked over the open, white buttoned shirt and the leather vest. It was covered from shoulder to shoulder in punk band patches. His hair was down, but slightly fluffed out, giving it a more full, straight look. Jelly had given him blue highlights, and gave him simple colored contacts, turning his eyes from gold to brown. He wore a pair of beat up blue jeans and combat boots that were unlaced after the foot. The laces came up around the holes and hung free at the top.

His chest was given a henna tattoo, a green tribal dragon. As Inase looked in the mirror, he looked himself over and frowned.

Now he'd have to play this role.

Chris Heel.

He took in a deep breath and looked at the tattoo. It was a fast design, but it was good. He looked at his face, and even though there was no makeup, he looked totally different. Instead of the little boy he was used to seeing, the person before him was definitely a young man.

His eyes widened as he stared, taking in the drastic change in appearance and trying to find out how to act.

He was good at martial arts and being quiet. He was a computer tech nerd.

And he looked damned good right now.

He figured, with the fact he couldn't act, he should just stay silent.

But if he was going for silent, he should try and pull off arrogant, to keep people away from him.

After all, nothing could be more scary in this situation, right?

He walked out and spent the next twenty minutes practicing with a mirror Lori handed him, trying to ignore his chuckling.

"You're a very serious person, aren't you?" He watched as Inase looked up with bored eyes and nodded, saying nothing before looking back to the mirror. "Ever thought of acting? You're good at it." Lori asked and Inase's eyes widened for a split second.

He winced as he realized he'd given himself away and started again.

"That may be fun." He shrugged and looked back to the mirror.

"You're serious, and not that bad at it. I've worked with worse." He smiled and Inase was oddly happy at himself.

"We can talk about it later. I'm busy today." He leaned back and took a deep breath, relaxing a little before he felt the tap on his shoulder.

He was the scary little brother.

He opened his eyes and saw Setsu staring down at him with crossed, leather clad arms and a smile.

His jaw almost dropped! She was gorgeous!

"Onee-san?" He swallowed hard and looked her over. He wasn't so sure this was a good idea all of a sudden.

Then he looked at the dark mass over her shoulder and nearly screamed. His eyes showed a pure hatred for everyone and everything. The half burned cigarette hanging out of his mouth gave the disheveled hair and penetrating eyes a red hue in the darkness of the garage, and Inase stared. He looked completely different.

He looked like he'd killed.

Inase realized this and clenched his hands. By no means was he the scary one! He was just a kid after all!

He clenched his jaw and shoved his hands into his pockets and looked down, waiting for them to start towards wherever they were going.

They went right to the set and Chris watched as his brother worked on the movie. The scenes they were filming today were make ups from the past while he'd missed, so they threw him into makeup while everyone else filmed other parts. He was surprised when Setsu went to makeup and was back about fifteen minutes, running through a few parts and by the time Cain came out, three hours later, she was done with the roll entirely.

So this is an actress, he thought as he watched her run through the rolls, and smiled mischievously as Cain came out.

Chris frowned and watched. They looked more like lovers than siblings, but they were still both in their rolls perfectly.

Incestuous.

Chris frowned, wriggling his nose as he watched.

"Don't like your siblings?" He heard and looked over, seeing the main actor watching him with interest.

"Their behavior is unsettling, but I'm getting used to it." He frowned. He leaned back and kicked his feet up on one of the coolers for water, watching as the last scene Setsu would be in began.

She ran into the room with a panicked look on her face.

"He's right behind me!" She yelled out as she tore through the house, hoping the others behind her would be able to capture, if not kill, the monster behind her.

They waited, but nothing happened. They switched to the second set, right beside the first, and continued filming. Setsu ran out and stood still. This should have been far enough. She bent over to catch her breath, and after a few seconds heard footsteps behind her. She turned and smiled.

"Did you have any trouble getting him?" She asked and stepped forwards, pushing the branch aside and getting a blood stain on her back at the same time. Her eyes widened, she gasped, and slid back, clutching her stomach. She looked up at the face that slowly came into view and just stared.

"Please, stop the killing..." She choked, blood seeping from the corner of her mouth, and you saw Cain come down upon her.

"CUT!" Was yelled, and Chris ran to the stage.

"Setsu, let's go to makeup. You don't look right like this." He frowned at the outfit, the bright pink was a damn near give away that she was Kyoko and Setsu stood and looked down at the boy, eying him like a pest.

"You don't tell me what to do." She frowned and Chris crossed his arms.

"I'm telling you now. Come on." He frowned and Setsu stared at him in shock for a moment.

She turned back to Cain, who was pulling on the best of his acting abilities to keep from laughing at the look on her face.

"Go." He said and was oddly thankful. He knew immediately what was happening, and they'd failed to warn him about Kyoko's appearance on the stage.

Setsu sighed as she walked back to makeup with the boy.

Filming lasted about another six hours, and oddly enough, Chris couldn't pull his eyes away from the stage. Acting was much more interesting than he'd thought.

Maybe that wouldn't be so bad to do.

They went back to the hotel and Inase was glad to hear they'd gotten him a separate, but adjoining room. They ate, and all slept.

The next morning, bright and early, they came down the stairs and Inase noticed the odd look on the woman behind the counter's face.

"Is everything alright?"

"Ah, yes. Everything is fine." She smiled and waved as they walked out the door.

As they walked out he sighed.

That look was too weird. It looked suspicious and guilty at the same time. He frowned as they went to a restaurant to eat before going to the shoot.

They got to the set and Chris watched as Setsu walked Cain back to makeup.

"Your older brother doesn't pamper you like he does Setsu, does he?"

"I'm not the pampering type." Chris stated flatly, and Murasame smiled. He was sure this boy would be easy to pick fun at.

"If it's just that she likes to be pampered, maybe I should try for her." He grinned and was in shock when a second later he was pinned to the wall by his throat. This is when his shirt flared open, showing off the tattoo and muscles the boy had.

His sleeve lifted, showing the muscles in his arm, and suddenly Murasame realized this kid was just as frightening as Ren.

"Keep your hands off of my sister." His eyes looked right into Murasame, who realized the flaw.

He looked just like Kyoko. He really was her brother.

"Oh, hell. I was just teasing." He grinned, and Chris frowned, before pulling his hand back.

"I can't pick on Cain, he's too serious. Setsu's always all over him, and I'll be damned if you're not just as high strung.

He looked at the kid who winced, turned and frowned.

He'd ripped the stitches in his back.

"Oi, you're bleeding!" Murasame jumped and the boy before him frowned.

"I need a new shirt. I don't want them knowing I'm hurt. I'm sure the bullet's out, so I should be fine." He frowned, and Murasame stared.

"You were shot? Let me see." He frowned, and Chris shook his head.

"There's no reason to let you see." He said it as if it would become contaminated and Murasame smiled.

"I know a lot about wounds. I used to be in a gang, and had to patch myself up a lot. Let me see."

Chris winced and turned, lifting his shirt.

Yep, that was a bullet hole.

Murasame got the first aid kit and quickly patched up the wound, trying to use the bandages to hold the wound closed.

"You need to get the stitches redone as soon as you can, or it can get infected."

"I know. Thanks." He stood and took a deep breath, as Setsu came back to the stage with a steady set frown.

"My bullet hole reopened." He stated flatly and Setsu barely held onto the face Kyoko wore. "Murasame helped patch it up, so I should be fine for today. I'll probably have to get the stitches redone tonight." He sighed, his eyes turning down and Setsu stared at him. "Sorry." He said sadly and Setsu reached out, ruffling his hair.

"Oi! Don't mess with the hair!" He frowned, trying to get it back into place and Setsu smiled softly at him.

"Come on, there's a medical team in the next building over, they may be able to do stitches."

They headed over.

Murasame had another shot filmed when he noticed a woman off to the side, watching the filming.

He stood and walked over. He knew he'd seen this face before, but wasn't sure where.

"Excuse me, this is a closed set." He said and the woman smiled, nodding.

"I'm looking for my children, Setsu and Cain. Is this the set they're on?"

"Yeah, but Cain's in makeup right now with Kyoko. I'll go see if I can get them over here." He smiled, and the woman reached out, grabbing his arm.

"They don't know I'm coming, I'm trying to surprise them. It's Setsu's birthday tomorrow, and I was going to surprise them for dinner tonight. Can you keep my being here secret?" She pleaded with a soft smile and Murasame smiled, nodding. "Sure. I didn't know it was her birthday. I've got to get back to the set, I need to hit makeup before the next shoot, so I promise not to say a word." He grinned and the woman sighed and thanked him.

Murasame walked halfway down the next corridor before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his cellphone.

Kyoko Mogami Mother

The woman he'd just seen was there, pictures of her from years ago, as well as sketched images appeared all over the page.

Police Alert

Dangerous Person

Homicidal Person

Immediately call 110

Murasame stared for a moment before running down the hall.


	18. Chapter 18

Okay guys, there's only this and an epilogue. This is about the end of the story.

I hope you'll all read this and the after chapter!

Thank you for everyone who reviewed, offered words to improve by, or just read and enjoyed this story!

Anywho, on with the show!

Disclaimer- Maru Approves!

**Chapter 18**

Murasame smiled as he walked into the makeup room. He looked around with a frown. "Uh, Cain, I really need to talk to your sister." He frowned and Cain stood, his eyes looking murderous enough the makeup girls backed away in fear. When Cain and Murasame's eyes met, Cain knew something was horribly wrong.

"What's happened."

"I know the truth about you two."

"And?" Cain snarled and Murasame smiled, knowing who was really behind that look.

"It told me what to look up on the internet."

"And"

"Now I know who the woman asking for her daughter, Setsu, is in the stage."

Ren's eyes widened, any trace of Cain gone. He yanked out his phone and called her quickly, starting to panic.

"They went to the next building over, Chris' stitches pulled." Murasame frowned. "I'll go keep her busy." He smiled, grabbing a shirt from the line and changed it quickly, even though he wasn't supposed to, and Ren knew what was going on.

"Hello?" Setsu asked and Ren sighed in relief.

When Murasame walked into the stage he looked for the woman and smiled softly while walking to the corner where she had hidden behind the ending set. He wondered if they had done some landscaping, the smell of yard work was strong in the building as he walked through, not even thinking about it, Murasame walked around the set to find the place she was at empty.

He turned, noticing the heavy feeling of his head, and noticing everyone laying on the stage with confusion. He started trying to run out of the room, and pulled out his phone dialing 110.

He heard the woman respond and spoke quickly, before he passed out.

"First take studio, set 15, Mogami... Kyoko's mom..." He fell to his knees and took a deep breath to steady himself, but it only worked against him. "She's gassed, unconscious..."

Murasame hated his inability to do anything better as he passed out.

Ren ran into Kyoko in the opening between the two buildings, and Inase grabbed her hand, dragging her over to the next building.

"Where are we going?" Kyoko asked and he frowned.

"She'll probably be either on the first set, or looking for us where we would be expected to be. We've gotta go somewhere she wouldn't expect us to go to." Inase turned, pushing up his glasses and they took off to another set.

They ran through, Kyoko hit the makeup room there and grabbed another wig, grabbing a punk rock blue and black shoulder length wig as they looked for a good place to hide.

Ren was on the phone with the police, who informed him they were halfway there already, as they'd gotten an unusual call from someone. Ren sighed, thankful for Murasame.

The woman told him to look for a place to hide that they could easily escape the other side, if they were found.

They were currently on set eight, and the major sets, like this one had two entrances and exits, in case of fire. They ran out to the main set, seeing no one was currently there. The stage was covered in a giant church set and Ren sighed.

There should be the entrance on this side, and one on the other side.

They ran into the church and Ren cursed as he realized they hadn't put in a back exit, just the floor and one at the ceiling.

They ran up and were halfway up the scaffolding they were using as a walkway when they heard the door open. They stilled, listening for words of a director, the mumbling of cleaning staff, anything.

There was nothing.

They stood, trying to be as quiet as possible, when Inase looked down and frowned, his eyes widening.

"Go." He mouthed, and looked down.

The blood on his back had bled down his pants, and he realized he was leaving a trail. He sat on the stairs with a sad smile and sighed.

Ren grabbed him to carry and Inase pointed at the dripping blood from the back of his shirt. He shooed them away and sat, steadying himself.

Realizing he was trying to sacrifice himself, Ren grabbed him and yanked him over his shoulder, causing the boy to yell out in alarm, and the scaffolding crashed into the next section, and they all listened as the clinking of heels meeting concrete sounded her movement towards them.

They ran up to the top of the area and ran out, seeing no one at the area between the front of the room and the set.

She was behind them.

They looked for a good escape, but found none.

Inase fought his way off of Ren's shoulder and ran over to the edge, looking over.

"Ladder!" He mouthed out, trying to keep from alerting the woman to their thoughts and Kyoko nodded, shooing Inase down.

He pulled out a knife, shooed her down first and waited by the door for the woman to exit.

Kyoko looked down at the ladder and sighed, taking a deep breath before headed down.

It was harder to do this in heels than she would have figured.

She was about fifteen feet down when Ren started.

He was about ten feet down when Inase ran over and jumped onto the ladder.

He was only about five feet down, Kyoko near the bottom when a gunshot sounded loudly, hitting Ren in the shoulder. He was blown back over Kyoko, who screamed as he hit the ground. He jumped up, gasping at the pain when the woman inside the set punched a hole through the thin set between the wood planks that held it together, looking down.

She got the wrong one. She held the gun, pointed down right at Kyoko's head and was just about to pull the trigger, when Inase slid down the ladder, his boots holding onto the sides hard enough to keep him from falling away and his leg hit her arm. He pressed his feet together, pulled back his arm and punched her in the face. "Hi, Mom." He grinned as the woman fell back, almost falling from the scaffolding.

"INASE?!" She yelled out and Inase laughed as he went farther down.

"That felt good! Ren, come on!" He looked down as Ren finally steadied himself and ran over, yanking Kyoko from the ladder.

"The police should be on their way soon!" Ren yelled as the ran into the open lot and they ran towards the front studio gate, not surprised when a bullet hit right next to Kyoko and she ran off to the side.

Inase ran at the mother when Ren and Kyoko took off the other direction.

"Mother." Inase frowned, getting into a decent stance before her and she smiled.

"My son." She stepped forwards, trying to get him into a hug, and wasn't too surprised when his reaction was to stab into the muscle in her arm with the gun.

She probably didn't even notice her fingers were starting to go numb.

"Why are you doing this? She's done nothing to you." Inase frowned, his eyes watching each movement she made.

"She did. She was born. She was the left over of my love, She was all that was left of him, but now, Now she's that other man's child!" She screamed as she pulled the gun, pointing it at his head. Inase spun beside her fast enough she couldn't hit him and he grabbed her arm, twisting it behind her back and fell, forcing her to the ground.

"What other man? Who is Kyoko's father?"

"It was only one night! We were both drunk, and I barely remembered it the next day, but when I saw her on television... I saw his face!" The woman went berserk, sliding her face along the ground and Inase held her hands, fighting to try and keep her hips to the dirt, but she was able to get the better of him. He fell and looked up, trying to get to his feet, but was unable to before he felt the shoe she wore hit hard in his throat.

"Fuwa... that bastard..." She cried as Inase's head fell to the floor.

She picked up her gun and continued on the way.

She saw where they had ran and entered into the building. Ren yelled for Inase to call the police again and turned, noticing him missing.

"Oh, hell! Inase!" He yelled as Kyoko turned, her eyes wide.

"Where did he go?" She looked around and noticed the frame laying on the ground about twenty feet from the window, but about three hundred from the door.

She was ready to jump when Ren stilled her. He opened the window quietly and looked around, not seeing her, he helped Kyoko out of the window, which was horribly painful with his new injury.

He grabbed the window and tried to force himself out and frowned, realizing he wouldn't make it. He looked around, seeing a small stool and pulled it over, barely able to get out. He closed the window and frowned, grabbing a rock and jamming it into the window frame to keep her from getting out the same way.

As soon as they reached Inase he sat up, clenching his head.

"She got my- Why are you exposed like this?" He grabbed Kyoko's hand and started running towards the front gate.

Just before they reached, there was a scream and a bullet shot and Kyoko stilled. She turned around, the guys pulling her before yanking her along and Kyoko frowned.

She ran, making her way along a narrow walkway in an outdoor set that Kyoko hadn't noticed til she was trapped.

Ren ran across, and Inase pushed Kyoko along.

This is when another gun shot rang out and Inase fell into the water, a yell and a splash.

Ren didn't think and jumped in after him, blood tinting the water from them both. Kyoko screamed as she looked down and her mother ran to the front of the three inch beam, staring, her gun at the ready.

"Now you really have to die. I'm sure that little good for nothing told you about my slip up."

"Slip up?" Kyoko stared and Saene frowned.

"It's part of the original reason I started following you, why I had you tagged."

"Tagged?!" Kyoko yelled, trying to put things in her head in order so she could figure it out.

Her mother had done the same thing to her Inase had done to her.

Inase knew who her father was.

She swallowed, her eyes wide, fear and sudden excitement at the situation.

"Why did you do it?" She yelled, hoping to stall her, for more answers, for anything.

"I didn't mean to! I loved Akito so much! And in one drunken night, one night with his friend, everything changed! I didn't mean to get pregnant with Fuwa's baby! You were supposed to be Akito's!" She screamed and Kyoko froze.

That would make Sho her brother.

She felt the bile raise in her throat.

"And you tagged me to make sure I wouldn't get too close to Sho."

"No, I tagged you years before I knew about that." The woman's face contorted into a horrible grin and Kyoko felt herself step back. "I tagged you because I knew someday my mother would die. She would search for my children. You were the oldest. I knew she'd find you, and I was right. She watched the images of you from Box R and looked up your information. She knows about you, but she wouldn't say anything to us. She didn't want me to find you. She didn't want me to kill you, like I'm going to do to her." The gun was pointed right at her chest and Kyoko stared.

"You're completely insane." Kyoko muttered, more in shock than terrified. She couldn't help but start laughing. "You're ready to kill your whole family because of money!"

"I already took out one, all that remain are you and the three little ones."

"I don't think Inase counts as little." Kyoko eased up, oddly unable to take the insanity seriously.

"No, Kyoko. I didn't have five children, I had six." With this, she pulled the trigger just as Kyoko jumped to the side, off of the beam. Her mother hadn't noticed her back up to the edge and the weight shift on the wood caused her to fall in.

At this, Ren and Inase grabbed her, Ren gave one swift punch in the face and the woman was out cold. Unfortunately, he had a wounded shoulder, and his arm was full of Inase, who had apparently never learned to swim.

Kyoko watched as the woman sank away, wondering how deep it was.

The police got there shortly after and were able to pull her out, but it was too late.

She'd drown.

Kyoko felt very odd about it all.

She just watched her mother die. She should feel sad. She should feel tormented.

She didn't though. She was happy the woman was dead. She felt disappointed, but that was about it.

After the reports were given, Kyoko sighed.

They'd recovered most of their belongings from the thefts. She'd offered money to a total of five people to break into their apartments and steal anything that may have DNA, and after she got the amount she needed, they could keep the things to sell.

Inase frowned, feeling rather ticked off at himself. One little shot and he jumped high enough to throw him into the water. Kyoko was just glad he wasn't shot again.

She'd poured chloroform around the set of the movie. It was enough to knock everyone out after being in there a few minutes, but they likely wouldn't notice it until it was too late. The doors and windows were opened and people in hazmat suits threw everyone on stretchers, and cleaning crews came in to clean it all out.

She pulled out her phone and sighed.

"Sho, I'm calling to see how you're doing."

"Kyoko! How are you? Are you safe? You're all over the news!"

"Yeah, but there's one thing they aren't reporting."

"What's that?" Sho asked, calming, and Kyoko frowned.

"I found out who my father is, and you're going to panic."

"Why, are you and Ren siblings?" He joked and Kyoko winced.

"No, we are." She heard the dead air on the line and waited.

"What, like you and me?"

"Yeah. Apparently my mom got drunk and slept with your dad, and now we're siblings." She listened as Sho's voice disappeared.

"I'll be looking into that."

"That would be great. I'm a woman taking care of three kids, unless I can find the last one."

"What?" Sho's voice sank more.

"I've adopted my siblings. I have two brothers, and a sister, and my mom told me there was one more."

"You're taking on a lot." Sho's voice was a whisper and Kyoko smiled.

"I'm sorry." Kyoko murmured and Sho sighed.

"It's true, isn't it? You're not even angry at me."

"You're my brother now too. I'm not adopting you're stingy ass, though." She smiled and Sho couldn't help but laugh, hearing the humor in her voice.

"I'll be waiting for you to call me. This is going to change so many things for me."

"I know. I'm sorry, and now that my homicidal mother is dead, if you need me, call. I can come over, or whatever." Kyoko meant it, and Sho could hear it. He smiled as he nodded.

"Thank you, Kyoko. I haven't always been a good big brother, but I'll start now, okay?"

"Okay. I'll talk to you later. My other brother has to get his bullet hole re-stitched."

"Maybe I don't want to be your brother..." Sho's eyes widened, and Kyoko smiled.

"I'll talk to you later, Nii-san."

"Talk to you later, Onee-chan."

She couldn't hear the tears that streamed down his face, the subtle breaking of his heart. He'd intended it, and he knew it would be a long time before those tears stopped.

Inase, on the other hand, watched as they tossed his dead mother onto a stretcher, and walked over.

"Hey, can I get a scalpel and this body for a second?" He asked and the personnel almost cried.

"She has a very expensive chip in her neck, and I'd like to get it back."

They pulled out the chip, and he rinsed it off in the water, looking over it for a moment before sighing.

That was an app he wouldn't need anymore.

He looked up at Kyoko, who smiled and sighed at him.

"Inase, let's go back to the Takarada Estate. We have to start house hunting."

"Can we get a mansion like Kuu has?" He grinned, and Ren sighed.

"I'm not quite as rich or famous as my father. It'll have to be a smaller mansion, alright?" Ren grinned and he shrugged.

"As long as it isn't a shack, and I can have my own room. Besides, you already promised Kaito her own room, and the color she wants for her wall is Pearl Plum." He held up the lipstick tube and they stared in shock.

"It fell out of her pocket when I had her pinned earlier. Kaito said she wanted the same color that this woman wore for lipstick, so I got the lipstick." He huffed at their odd stares and Ren laughed.

"You got the lipstick off of a crazy woman trying to kill you for your little sister's wallpaper. You're a great older brother." Ren smiled, ruffling the kids hair, and he didn't even try and stop it this time.

"Let's go pick a house. I say we get one near a Shinto shrine." Inase said, and they discussed it the whole way to the hospital.


	19. Epilogue

Alright! Sorry it took so long to figure out what to write, it's not that I didn't want to finish, but my mind went three different directions, so I had to figure out what to write next!

Anyway, here's the final chapter of my Skip Beat fanfiction!

Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer- 日本語がわかりません！

**Epilogue**

It had been five years since Kyoko and Ren had lived through that day. Each day afterward a new challenge arose, but none like that.

Inase had decided quickly that he wanted to be in action films. He followed in his sister's footsteps, applied to the school, and after a few months had been cast as the leader in an action commercial for a cell phone.

He'd moved out of Kyoko's apartment a week after her and Ren announced their engagement.

He didn't move far, only three houses down, in case he was needed for babysitting.

Kiba also started into movies, and as Uesugi Hiou was now too old to play the child in many movies, Kiba at fifteen with a baby face was quickly becoming a phenomenon.

Kaito was the oddball out. At ten years old she'd released her eighth album, one had gone platinum. She was a superstar that was often on stage with her big brother.

Sho had taken the news of having so many siblings well. Though they weren't really his siblings, he loved them all just as much as if they would have been.

They gathered at Saene's mother's grave site this day, five years later to bury their grandmother.

She had been a kind woman, one that Kyoko was surprised would have spawned a torrential disaster like her mother. She hated her daughter, but had been trying to find her grand children.

The last child, she'd been able to find. The little girl was now eight.

Kami held onto her sister's leg, with tears in her eyes.

She'd stayed by her grandmother, even though Kyoko had offered to take the girl many times, the grandmother felt that this was her chance to make peace to the world for the horrors of her first child.

She'd loved her greatly, and died peacefully in her sleep.

Kami was young enough to not really realize what had happened, but old enough to know to dial 911, which confused Kyoko when first explained.

The grandmother was buried next to her daughter.

Kyoko laid flowers down on the site, smiling while tears came to her eyes. The other children were all in similar states, while Sho frowned. He never handled these things well, and everyone was crying.

Sho looked over at the mother's grave and frowned even harder. His mother confirmed the one night stand, and the DNA tests proved it as well. Sho's mother thought about leaving, but in the end decided not to. He was kept under very strict locks after that, and Kyoko was taken care of as their second child. Sho's mother was oddly happy to find out she could be Kyoko's mother again. She'd always loved the girl, and was trying to convince Kyoko to quit and come and take care of the inn with her.

Ren was glad to accept Kyoko's proposal two years ago. They were going out for three years before Kyoko discovered she was having some minor issues with her stomach, and a week later she realized she was a week late. The next day she discovered her pregnancy.

The baby was a year old now, and loved everyone in the growing family. Both Kyoko and Ren agreed on the name, Hizuri Kuu. They named him after his grandfather, who was more than happy to agree on passing the name down.

He was just as happy when at the wedding, Ren came out and told everyone his real name.

The wedding invitations had his real name.

News crews showed up to find Hizuri Kuon. They were all in shock when Tsuruga Ren showed up in a tux.

It was the next morning that everyone gathered for breakfast that things had been arranged. She still had a job to do, and on this specific morning, Inase would be home to take care of the little ones. Kami was playing nicely with Kaito, who by now was a normal little girl, no more signs of the fear she hid years before. She was a strong, happy person, and with such an influence, she was sure Kami would be alright. Kuu sat on the floor with a teether, chewing and watching as his mother came out of the kitchen with a smile. She picked up the baby and smiled, watching as his eyes shone at her. Black hair, perfect skin, wide blue eyes. He grinned at her, his two little teeth showing from his bottom gum. She giggled as he leaned his little head back and laughed, leaning his head against hers and Kyoko smiled, cherishing the moment with her little boy. She looked over at Kaito as she watched with a smile and looked down at Kami, pressing their foreheads together. Kyoko laughed and the baby laughed again, trying to give her a kiss on the cheek, which somehow turned into a slobbering mess and small teeth marks.

Kyoko handed her son to the girls, who laid down beside him and started tickling the boy and blowing into his stomach.

Inase walked in, smiling and pushed his glasses up his nose. His long hair was held back by a silk ribbon, his hair came almost all the way down his back. He'd liked the look he'd had as Chris Heel and decided to try and keep the delinquent look, but somehow he managed to make it look not as bad. Long black hair, glasses, sleeveless white button up shirt and leather vest, tight jeans and combat boots.

"You'll be back next week, right, Onee-san?"

"Right. Nii-san, Maria will be here in twenty minutes, don't do anything inappropriate in front of the kids, right?" Inase blushed as he pushed his glasses up his nose and Kaito grinned.

"No sucking face all day, right?" Kaito grinned.

"Kissy!" Kami reached up her hands and Inase grinned, reaching down and lifted the girl, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm glad someone isn't picking on me!" He grinned and Kami hugged him, nuzzling her head into his neck.

"I'm Maria!" She giggled and everyone laughed as Inase's face turned a brighter red.

"You two have my number, so if you need to call, you can. I'll have Maria here, and Otou-san on the phone, when I need. Don't worry about anything here, go before the plane leaves without you." Inase grinned and Kyoko stared.

"Otou-san?"

"I proposed to Maria, and Lori said he'd be happy to have me as a grandson." He grinned and Kyoko grinned, giving him a hug.

"Congradulations! Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"It just happened like an hour ago! Go now! Ren's probably already on the plane!" He waved as Kyoko ran out to the Taxi that waited.

She watched the world pass by as she traveled to the airport, seeing Kanae and Yashiro holding hands as they chatted, walking down the road with grins, and Kyoko could have sworn she'd seen her pointing at a bassinet in a shop window. She wondered if there would be two weddings soon. She giggled as the airport came into view and grinned, jumping out and grabbing her two suitcases out of the back of the car, tossing a few bank notes she knew to be about double what the trip was worth towards the driver, who tried to make change before Kyoko grinned and closed the door, running into the airport.

She checked into the terminal, got her boarding pass and passport ready as she headed towards her plane.

She smiled as she looked towards the huge window and saw the familiar blonde haired man standing and watching the planes before him.

"Kuon!" She waved as she ran over and he turned, his eyes shining.

"Kyoko, did you run the whole way here? I was expecting you twenty minutes ago!" He grinned as she threw her arms around him.

"I'm sorry, but things were crazy this morning! I left right after Inase told me he's being married into the Takarada family." She grinned and Kuon stared, his eyes wide.

"Inase and Maria?!"

"And I think I may have seen Kanae and Yashiro looking at baby bassinets."

"A baby, hn?" He smiled and Kyoko shook her head.

"Two." She grinned and Kuon stared.

"If you just passed them, how do you know it's two?"

"Because She's having one, and I just got a call back from the doctor."

Kuon's eyes widened as he realized what she meant. "You're pregnant again?" His eyes shone and Kyoko nodded, her eyes shining and a soft smile on her.

"Yep. You're going to be a father again. If it's a girl, should we name it after your mother?" Kyoko giggled and Kuon smiled, lifting her into a hug.

"And if it's a boy?"

"Let's name him after his father." She smiled, looking up at her husband as he smiled, nodding.

"Let's go, it's officially the start of our second honeymoon."

"I love you." Kyoko reached out her hand, and Kuon grinned and took her hand, kissing the back.

"I love you too." He reached up, wiping a tear of joy from his eye as they headed towards the plane.

**The end**

I hope you all enjoyed the story! Happy easter, everyone!

Please remember to review and let me know what you thought!

I'll probably have another story up soon, so hope to see everyone who read again soon!

さよなら

まつ

Jasminflower69


End file.
